


In The Fox's Lair

by ElizabethKincaid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKincaid/pseuds/ElizabethKincaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accomplished British spy stumbles upon a plot against a fellow operative and ends up meeting the love of her life. Will they both survive long enough to unravel the world of mystery and intrigue that is the life of an MI5 Operative?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I was working on years ago, with the intent of it being a novel type thing. I have decided not to continue with it (there is 75,000 words there abouts) and I will update what I have. Please keep in mind it is an incomplete manuscript and there will be no ending added to it. Also it is unedited, so there is inconsistancies and errors throughout. Rated M for language, and violence mostly. Please read and review, anyways, if it takes your fancy.

Prologue:

Alysia ran through her mental check one more time. She was commonly attractive, pretty without being a stand out beauty. Her natural blood red hair was unrecognisable beneath the hair dye she had been using for the past three years. Her blue-grey eyes were changed to a deep chocolate to go with her mousey brown, unkempt hair.

She took a small sip of her coffee as she skimmed through a magazine; her tidy business suit showing off hints of her her athletic body without being overly inviting. The queen of subtlety she thought wryly, easily keeping her amusement from showing on her face.

"Caitlin, it's been too long. How have you been?" She looked up as her target took the seat opposite her. She smiled brightly, "Michelle, it has been; what have you been up to? Same ol' same ol' for me, Work's just the same. You know how it is." Michelle laughed warmly, "oh just the same for me. The kids are still evil, John's still a bastard. You remember what he's like." Alysia, known as Caitlin for the last three years waved to the waiter, smiling at her old 'friend'. "They'd be what? Seven and ten now?" she asked, the waiter setting down two fresh coffees.

Alysia couldn't stand coffee, she was British and unless ordered otherwise, was strictly a tea drinker. Unfortunately, 'Caitlin' was an avid coffee drinker, so Alysia had adopted it; and for all appearances enjoyed it.

Michelle smiled in relief and stretched her tall, athletic, elegant body out; her heels clacking on the floor. Her long, blond hair was tied tight and in a neat pony tail and subtle make up highlighted her delicate features. "You're a Godsend, Caitlin", Michelle smiled; taking a deep breath and warming her hands on her cup before taking a sip. Her eyes rolled back as the aromatic cafe latte washed through her. Alysia could never understand that reaction, it seemed far too intimate than a mere sip of a hot beverage.

Michelle sat her cup down and leaned her arms on the table. "So to what do I owe this visit, Caitlin?" Michelle asked, her scepticism of it being a purely social visit clear in her voice.

Caitlin smiled, drinking the rest of her coffee, her nerves pleasantly buzzing from the caffeine. "Well you're right about that. They thought at least with me it could be pleasant, rather than some stranger", Caitlin said in her deep, melodious voice, her face showing the difficulty that the news was to deliver.

"It's the Matheson account, there's been too much unaccounted for. I'm sorry, but I've been told to tell you that you have been given one week's notice. If your desk isn't cleared out by then, you know how it is", Caitlin said apologetically.

Michelle sighed, "I know its not your fault, Cait. You're just following orders. But for the record, having your best friend sack you doesn't make it any easier". Caitlin sighed in relief, worried about losing her best friend over inter-office politics. "Thanks for being so understanding, Michelle. I really didn't want to be the one to do this. I risked my neck to expose Johnson's plot but its made no difference. I guess t his was a last ditch effort to break us apart".

Michelle leaned forward and patted Caitlin's hand, "its fine Cait, they failed. Sure I'm fired but I'll be taking my accounts and they haven't cine between us. Its drawn us closer." Caitlin raised worried eyes to Michelle's calm grey eyes. "Thanks Chelle, you know what it means to me". Michelle gave a reassuring smile and released Caitlin's hand. "I know Cait. If I were single yada yada yada", Michelle said; waving dismissively and Caitlin laughed – the mood relaxing.

Caitlin paid their bill and gave Michelle a friendly hug goodbye. "We'll have to have a catch up in a week or two", they promised and each went their separate ways. Michelle to her husband and children, Caitlin to her hotel room.

The walk to her middle-of-the-range hotel didn't take Caitlin long and she made sure all her usual security measures were not breached before casually opening the door. She studied the examples of Michelle's handwriting, perfecting her copy and language. When an exact copy of Michelle's handwriting flowed smoothly out of Alysia's hand, she drafted a suicide letter.

Alysia was happy to finally be going home. She had been three years on this assignment. The six month's vacation would be a welcome chance to become Alysia again and shed her 'Caitlin' skin. At 26 years of age, she was the youngest deep cover operative MI6 had ever known. Flattered as she was by this record, she knew that operatives had a short life expectancy. No, being the best was only logical – she would stand half a chance of living just a little longer. Maybe even retirement. Well as much of a retirement an MI6 agent could have.

She forced her thoughts back to the task at hand. The suicide note she was practicing as she thought was a perfect exact copy of Michelle's. Alysia checked her things – everything looked like it was ready. She had to make sure no one knew she left the hotel room. She walked to her bags and pulled out her night ops gear. Black Nikes, black cargo pants, and a black woollen turtle neck. Her hair was braided and wound in a tight bun on top of her head. Black camouflage paint went into a pocket of her cargo pants for when she got to her destination. It would not do to be pulled over covered in camouflage paint. Her wrist and spine sheaths were in place – all custom made to fit her frame. There was just something about leather and steel bare against her skin that compelled her.

She cleaned her Browning BDM and fire suppressor and slid the weapon and its back up clip into the shoulder rig. She looked over the note one more time and then burned it.

Alysia took a deep breath and made her way to the fire escape. Time to finish this and go home she thought to herself. She made her way down the fire escape and tot he beat up Ford Pinto she had waiting down the street.

She drove with the radio playing softly in the background, absently humming to the jazz station she had it programmed to. As per her research the rest of the family was out, leaving Michelle alone. Alysia pulled the Pinto off the road a mile away. If she turned the next bend, the headlights would be visible from Michelle's. She slid her leather gloves over her hands and covered her neck and face in the black paint from her pocket. Alysia switched the rear driver's side tire for the flat she had in the trunk, making the vehicle look abandoned for the tire and started her mile jog through the woods to where her quarry lay.

She moved silently through the dense forest, her movements in time with that of the woods; disturbing not even the nocturnal creatures. Alysia came to a stop on the edge of the clearing and used her binoculars to check to make sure that no surprises lay waiting for her at the house. Michelle was in her study alone – John and the kids were out. It was the perfect opportunity,

Alysia skirted to the other side of the house where she knew the garage door would be open awaiting John's return. She slid silently through the open door and after a quick check of Michelle's whereabouts; she made her way up the stairs. She skipped the fourth and seventh that creaked and opened the medicine cabinet.

She looked at the dosages on John's Valium and sleeping pills and she removed the number that was certain to be lethal. She crept back down the stairs, waiting until Michelle went to the bathroom before crushing the pills into the half-consumed bottle of wine. Now all she had to do was wait, and once the effects of the pills hit her, write the note and get out. A day or two of the grief stricken best friend and then she was home free.

Alysia slid into the crawlspace atop the stairs and watched Michelle from across the room as she down glass after glass until the bottle could give her not even a drop. As Michelle went to place the bottle back on the table it slid from her fingers. The combination of strong painkillers, sleeping pills and a bottle of cheap wine shutting down her internal organs.

Alysia waited to see if Michelle's slumped form moved. When it was safe, she crept silently to the desk and wrote the suicide note. She put residue from the pills on Michelle's hands, the pen and paper; the glass and bottle already contained the residue. She jogged back to her car and cleaned off the camouflage paint with the baby wipes in the glove box. She switched the tires back and drove back to her hotel.

Only a week as Caitlin left to go and then Aylsia was home free. Free to be herself – if she only knew whom that was. She left the Pinto where she found it and slipped back up the fire escape and changed back into her civilian clothes. She went to her laptop and sent an innocent sounding email to her handler before slipping into bed.

A phone call woke Alysia at dawn – John calling to tell her of Michelle's suicide. It had been ruled straight away. No further investigation by the coroner, the note explained everything. Caitlin played her part – crying and blaming herself for the news she bore. She agreed to stay on for the ceremony the next day and then hung up. The service was being held sooner than she dreamed possible. She then phoned her boss at the Marketing firm and told him of Michelle's suicide and the note explaining her depression at losing her job. It was a few minutes after a 'thud' that Caitlin realised the boss had fainted – Taylor, his receptionist had called a paramedic. Caitlin gave Taylor her resignation, effective immediately and then went to dress.

She would be spending the only day before Michelle's service with the family she left behind. Consoling John and the kids. She got her things and hailed a cab out to the countryside and the grieving family.

Caitlin paid the cabdriver and got out of the cab, her dark sunglasses hiding the fact that her eyes were dry. John came out to greet her, his clothes scrunched and the remnants of the kid's breakfast spattered over it. His pale blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy and there was the beginnings of a beard forming.

Caitlin gave John a friendly hug and the 6"4' Giants linebacker almost fell apart in her arms. She helped him inside and put a cup of coffee in front of him and one for herself. The kids, John Junior and Sarah – twins, were both sobbing at the kitchen table. Alysia felt a moment of disgust for John who was too busy wallowing in his own grief to care for his children. But he was a simple jock; he was there to earn money and Michelle was expected to have dinner on the table at five and bare him sons.

Michelle certainly wasn't a stay at home mom, she was barely a mother to these kids at all. But John and the kids didn't know of Michelle's other life. The life that had brought Alysia to them. Caitlin got the children fed and cleaned up and answered as sweetly and softly as she could the difficult questions they were asking her. When will mommy be coming back? Did she go away because we were bad? Can we visit her in heaven? She bathed them and got them dressed, Finding Nemo to distract them while she had a quiet word with John, who hadn't moved from the kitchen.

"You've got to pull yourself together. I know you loved her and you miss her. But think of the children. They need their father now. You need to step up and take care of them now. You're all they have", Caitlin said as softly and kindly as possible; sliding into the seat opposite John. "Now go upstairs, shower and shave. Michelle's arrangements have all been taken care of, so all you need to do is prepare JJ and Sarah. I can field the calls from well-wishers until after Michelle's service. Now go." While John cleaned himself up, Caitlin did the washing up, put the laundry on, vacuumed the floors and was putting another pot of coffee on when John re-emerged. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he otherwise looked like his old self. "Go and spend time with the kids, they need you right now." Caitlin instructed as she slid another cup of coffee in front of John and ushered him through to the den.

Caitlin set herself up at the kitchen table, taking calls from friends and family. She made a list of callers, wrote thank you notes from John and the kids, and set them in a pile for her to post on her way back to the hotel. She cooked grilled cheese sandwiches and put them in the den. John had both JJ and Sarah on his knees and they were all sobbing. At least this time he is consoling them Caitlin thought as she retreated back to the kitchen. She threw some meat and vegetables into the slow cooker and said her goodbyes to John and the kids. She would be leaving immediately after the wake tomorrow and there were a few things she needed to do before she left.

Caitlin ordered room service and organised the last of her things. She filled out her report and sent it off to her handler. She packed her knives away, keeping only her boot knife, switchblade, and pocketknife. The rest going into the custom designed slots in her luggage. The Browning was already packed away, along with everything but her outfit for the funeral. She had two days to take the last of her things from the apartment before the cleaning crew arrived. There had been no sound from Michelle's employers – the Italian Mafia, over her death. It looked like even they were not suspicious of the suicide.

Alysia was expecting quite the showing from the Mob at the service so she would know for certain then. Caitlin ran through her mental file of whom she expected to show up. She didn't expect to need her weapons, especially since they would be nigh on impossible to hide. But being relatively unarmed around the Italian Mafia was not exactly her idea of a good time either.

Alysia went to bed – her impending homecoming and subsequent vacation filling her dreams. She woke to her alarm and dressed in the conservative black dress that could be for a funeral or a night out and then put on subtle make up. She checked to make sure her knives were not visible through the lines of the dress and got a cab to the cemetery. She used the cover of her dark sunglasses to discreetly watch the mobsters from her place behind JJ and Sarah. She made a show of dabbing at her eyes under the sunglasses and a few well timed sobs kept up the appearance of the grieving best friend.

As early as she could, Alysia got a cab back to Manhattan. She didn't stay long, just time enough to remove her favourite weapons from their hidey holes and then cabbing it back to JKF. Her flight to London was due to depart in four hours. She grabbed a bite at one of the airport restaurants and then boarded her plane. First-class seating was a must for such a long flight. Home she thought happily as she settled into her seat and fell into a light sleep as the plane taxied down the runway.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Alysia smiled as the plane began its descent down to Heathrow airport. All her reports were already submitted but she was still required to go into HQ for her official debrief before she could be signed off on for her vacation. She took her time departing the aircraft and collecting her luggage, finding the car left for her and driving into London. She pulled the late model BMW up at the large metal gates and gave her code into the keypad, driving into the motor pool wing. Her four-inch heels clacked loudly as she made her way through the large building's hallways.

The hallways were large and open – the security lost among the workers. The well lit hallways were all smooth walls and brightly lit, a larger, more grand version of any modern office building. State of the art security cameras, staffed and recording every second covered every angle. The entire compound was walled in, the grounds patrolled my human and dog alike. The walls themselves were electrified, and the whole property running off a separate power grid. It was a modern day fortress.

Alysia took the stairs up to level six, where her appointment with the director waited for her debrief. She smiled slightly at the knowledge there would be fresh tea and homemade biscuits waiting also. The staircases opened up into the centre of each floor. Anyone coming up and down were required to sign in at the desk on each floor so none could be wandering around unaccounted for. She scanned her card at the entrance to the sixth floor and made her way through the aisles of cubicles to the conference room that lined the back wall. The door to CR1 was open and she walked in; out of habit and paranoia taking the seat with the view of the room and closest to an additional exit point.

She carefully checked the seal on the bottled water and tea in the centre of the table, poured both into the electric kettle, and set it to boil. She prepared one mug with milk and sugar, the other unassailed. When the tea had brewed, the director walked in, a bright welcoming smile on her broad, attractive features.

Alysia returned the smile and slid the tea mug across the polished cherry wood table. The director was a tall woman, standing six feet with an elegant, athletic body. Fiery red hair, tied into a braid and secured in a bun atop her head lent a severity to her look that her cold, grey eyes matched. Her tailored high end Saville Row suit showed off the body that the older woman – approaching 55; though one would guess forty at most, took great lengths to maintain. Subtle make up highlighted the natural striking features – full lips, pale skin, large eyes, and perfectly sculptured cheekbones.

Subtle similarities could be seen between the two women, the hair, lips, eyes, and pale skin. Though courtesy of Alysia's disguise her hair nor eyes resembled the formidable woman sliding into the high back leather chair opposite her. "Director, its a pleasure", Alysia greeted formally, the Director waving for Alysia to sit. Unconsciously, they gripped their mug identically, cradling the cup in their long, elegant hands.

"Alysia, three years is a long time indeed. Welcome back. Everything went well?" the Director asked as she lifted her mug and took a deep breath of the tea. Alysia twisted the mug in her fingers, smiling as the Director brought out the container of Jammie Dodgers. "Your report was thorough, as always. I thought it would be more pleasant to do this with me", the Director said as she slid the container of Jammie Dodgers to Alysia who took one.

"Yes you're right there. I'd prefer you to Michael's, that man's a bore", Alysia said in an odd mix of her natural British and assumed American accents. The Director quirked an eyebrow at Alysia's accent and Alysia laughed. "Come come, Mother, I've been in New York for three years; you can't really expect me to lose the accent before I got back on home soil could you?" Alysia said amusedly and the Director laughed. "Well one can hold out hope. Its such a horrid accent." Alysia took a big bite of her Jammie Dodger, "mmm these are divine. Jasmine?" Alysia asked, washing the bite down with her scalding tea.

The Director nodded, "yes Jasmine, she knows they have always been your favourite", she said; the suggestion in her voice evident. "Mother, I have told you before. Jasmine is not my type, no matter how well she bakes Jammie Dodgers", Alysia sighed in exasperation. The Director held up her hands in mock surrender, "I just want you to be happy and settled". Alysia turned her cynical eye to her mother. "And my work is just perfect for the family life", she retorts drily. The Director sighed, "Well shall we get this over with. I'm sure you're more than eager for your vacation."

Alysia nodded her head and sipped her tea. The Director opened the manilla folder in front of her. "Teague kept up regular contact through the entire operation. There were no irregularities in either your nor his reports. I see no issue with your reports, nor your method of completing your assignment. Your extraction was faultless. The only thing left that will affect your active duty status is the psychiatric evaluation. But considering you've been undercover for three years for this. Tell me, how are you handling killing your best friend?"

Alysia set her teacup down and met her mother's gaze squarely; her voice devoid of emotion. "She was not my best friend, she was my mark and my cover's friend. I have no feelings towards' the target's death and merely look forward to a chance to be myself again." The Director nodded her head and made a couple of notes. "Report to the third floor on your way out. You look positively dull. At least return home as yourself." Alysia smiled and nodded her head. The Director stopped her as she reached the door. "Take the Jammie Dodgers. You're the only one that eats the cursed things." Alysia smiled and took the biscuit tin and walked down to the third floor. They took back her contact lenses, replacing them with her glasses and removed the dye from her hair. She swung by her locker to change into a pair of laced leather pants, a pale blue-grey blouse and leather jacket and made her way back to the motorpoole. She collected her black Aston Martin and made her way out of the centre of London and back to her house.

Her house in London was an old sandstone manor that she kept a permanent staff to maintain. It was one of the older homes in London, 1850's and she had gone to great lengths to maintain it. She drove her Aston Martin up the long, flagstone drive. Old oak trees lining the drive and expansive lawns flowing out to either side. Behind the manor was a small lake and more gardens. She had kept the old stables and turned it into her garage. Everything else restored to its former glory. She even kept a few horses, and there was a workable hansom cab and a collection of vehicles from the 1850's up to her current selection.

The stable doors opened as she crawled up the drive and she looked over at her ostler and mechanic, Padraig. She gave him a small smile and backed the Aston Martin into its slot and slid out of the car, leaving it unlocked. She hung the keys up on the hooks that used to hold tack and then stepped out of the stable. "Padraig, its been too long; is everything well?" she asked, clasping hands with the elderly man and her childhood equestrian teacher. Padraig took her hand and shook it firmly, "its good to have you home, Miss Alysia. Aye everything is just like it was when you left. As per your request, we have not hired any new staff. Though Madge retired, she was getting on in years". Alysia chuckled, leading Padraig inside, "aye that she was, just like you, old friend. "Has Hayley been handling the extra workload okay?" A fifty year old woman, stooped, plump and greying stepped into the foyer. "I've been handling the workload just fine, Miss Alysia", she said by way of greeting and Alysia wrapped the older woman in a tight hug.

"Come in, love and I'll get a pot of tea on for you", Hayley's high cockney voice muffled in Alysia's shoulder. Alysia smiled and pulled back, "sounds fantastic Hayley. Now while I'm home, do you want to look at a replacement, and how about someone for Padraig to train?" she asked as they made their way into the cavernous kitchen. Alysia slid into the stool she had used since she was big enough to climb up and Hayley poured them both a pot of tea from the industrial sized gas stove.

"Someone for Padraig yes, he innt as young as 'e once was. But I been doin' ol' Madge's work fer years. No need to get me a youngin' that ya need to check an' I need ta train. Not just yet." Alysia nodded, "and how about the manor. Is there anything that needs done, that I need to sign off on?" Alysia asked as she huddled around her tea mug. Hayley shook her head and bustled around the kitchen. "No, everything is in order. Its just us that's 'ere so nothin' must needs doin'. Two rounds of roast lamb and salad sandwiches were placed in front of Alysia and she smiled, "Thank you, Hayley. The perfect homecoming", she said warmly and tucked into her lunch.

Hayley smiled and went about her work, the other members of Alysia's staff saying a few words before also departing. Alysia washed her glass and cup and then made her way upstairs to the master bathroom. She drew a hot bath and slid into the scalding hot water, she smiled as she saw a bottle of whiskey already at her elbow; two fingers already poured in a glass. Candles lit, their flickering light soothing as Alysia relaxed against the end of the large claw foot tub. She picked up her whiskey glass and took a sip, loving the warm burn down her throat as the amber liquid further relaxed her. She closed her eyes and let the soft jazz that started to waft through the bathroom – Hayley must have turned it on. Alysia was a creature of habit, so the staff were well accustomed; even after three years, of her routine upon coming home. Alysia poured another two fingers of scotch and sipped, humming softly to Billie Holliday and letting the hot water, whiskey, candles and music bring her back into herself.

Alysia opened her eyes, Billie Holliday had given way to Frank Sinatra when Hayley's gentle knock sounded on the door. "Miss Alysia, its the Director", she said apologetically and slid the phone into the bathroom on a tray with another sandwhich. "Thank you Hayley", Alysia called out as she picked up the tray, putting the phone on speaker as she nibbled on the steak sandwhich. "This is Alysia, how can I help you; Director?" she asked around a mouthful of steak sandwhich, far from impressed with a phone call the same day she left HQ.

"Alysia, you know I wouldn't call you in on this if I didn't have to. We have an agent in trouble and you're best situated for an extraction. We need you to leave immediately for Florida. Your brief and papers will be delivered en route. But the most important thing is getting you on the ground in Miami as quick as you can. There is a chopper leaving HQ now for your location. It will bring you to a private jet awaiting you at Heathrow. The chopper will be there in 8 minutes, so you'd best get moving." There was a resounding click as the phone disconnected before Alysia could reply.

That's just perfect. Some rookie has gotten their cover blown and I have to bail their sorry arse out she thought with frustration as she dried off and stepped into her walk in robes. She buckled on her weapons first of all, and then pulled on grey-blue jeans and a turtleneck. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slid into her shoes. Shoving some extra ID's into her pocket, she grabbed her sandwich and her browning on her way out. "Hayley I've been called away, I'll see you when I get back" she called as she grabbed her emergency duffel and jacket and jogged out to meet the helicopter landing on her front lawn.

Ducking her head Alysia looked at the person holding open the door for her. She slid into her seat, buckled up and put on her headset. "Jim long time no see. How'd they draft you for this?" she asked by way of greeting and the middle aged pilot smiled his gap toothed grin. "Oh you know what the Wicked Witch's like love. Let's get you to Heathrow before she sends the monkeys". Alysia laughed and gave the signal to lift off and Jim pulled the chopper into the air and sent it towards Heathrow Airport. Alysia jumped out of the chopper before it had finished landing and ran across the tarmac to the Director's personal jet. She dropped her bag into one of the seats and went to the cockpit to greet the pilot. "Locke and Ter, you still flying this tin can?" Alysia asked as she reached the cockpit and the two young handsome pilots running through their pre-flight checks. "'Ello Miss Ravenshaw, we'll be liftin' off just as soon as you're situated" said Locke formally and Ter rolled his eyes, "yeah she won't let us fly anythin' else" he grumbled good naturedly and Alysia waved and found her seat. She buckled in and the plane began to taxi down the runway, a briefcase sitting on the seat beside Alysia – her identity and brief as promised.

Alysia sighed and pulled the briefcase onto her lap. Her ID was one she had used before so she skimmed over her backstory, the last three years had been filled in with some mundane information, and then she opened the personnel file and mission brief for the stranded agent. The plane reached maximum altitude and Alysia slid out of her seat and poured another two fingers of whiskey from the small bar and returned to her files. First of all she opened the personnel file, everything she needed to know about the agent was contained within. Her eyes widened she read the name on the file "Siobhan Kerr", and she sat up straighter; more attentive now she knew whom she was rescuing. Alysia's eyes glazed over as she stared out the window, remembering the first time she saw Agent Kerr in basic training.

Alysia leaned against the railing overlooking the promising new recruits into the MI6 ranks. Each of them was vying for position, wanting to prove that they were better than the other kids out there. But to the young Alysia, only a year older than the hopefuls, only one recruit stood out. She was attractive; with green eyes and curling black hair, athletic build and height akin to Alysia's, competent and her musical Scottish accent brought a smile to the usually stoic Alysia's face. "Kerr looks promising" she said to the drill sergeant as the recruits were taken through a gruelling close combat battle and then hostile extraction in the MI6 compoud. The giant Irishman scoffed, "No bloody way a Scot will make it through my course" he said confidently and Alysia quirked her eyebrow at him. "You haven't been at war with the Scots for centuries, surely you can't be holding a grudge all that time", she said mockingly. The drill sergeant turned angrily but stopped as he saw Alysia's cool, confident glare. "Don't forget to whom you speak, Aedan", she said in a low warning tone and the big man dipped his head. "Sorry Miss Ravenshaw, I forgot me place". Alysia nodded her head and turned back to the excerise yard, Kerr standing alone with all of her enemies laying in various forms of consciousness around her. "Kerr, move to training room Charlie", she heard Aedan say bitterly and the clearly exhausted Kerr painfully moved to the next section of the compound.

Alysia pulled her thoughts back to the present and returned her eyes back to the file, worry pinching her brow. She had followed Kerr's ascent through the ranks and she was more than a competent Agent. Of everyone in MI6, she was the last she expected to have her cover blown. She skimmed over the agent's history, already familiar with everything in the file and skipped straight to her mission. It seemed simple enough, short-term operation. Strictly intelligence gathering, an operative's bread and butter. She smiled in relief as the file explained that Kerr's cover was not yet blown, but an immediate extraction was required. Alysia closed the file and wandered through the plane to the bunks in back and collapsed into the bed, instantly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The sound of Locke's voice over the aircraft's communication's system woke Alysia and she stumbled out of the bunk and cleaned herself up in the small shower and bathroom. Grabbing some unidentifiable food from the kitchenette, she microwaved and inhaled it before grabbing a juice and buckling herself in. She was grateful the pilots gave her the time to get something to eat and cleaned up before they began their descent into Miami. She was not surprised she slept almost the entire journey – after all she had just flown into London from New York earlier that day. She groaned softly at the thought of the double hit of jet lag she was sure to feel and leaned back, waiting for the boys to land them at Miami International.

The light aircraft touched down and Alysia was at the staircase as soon as the ground crew had it in place. From here she was on her own and she knew it. She already had her ID's ready and there was nothing suggesting she was anyone other than Jessica Yates as she bypassed customs – thanks to the Director and her private jet. Finding a cab, she pulled out her cellphone, only one number programmed into it, and dialled Agent Kerr – known as Melissa Grimes for the time being. Using the normal codewords, she left the agent a brief message, "Melissa, its your third cousin. I heard you were soon leaving the city and couldn't bear to miss this chance for some family dirt. Call me back". She gave the cab driver directions to one of the better hotels in town, reservation already made, and checked in. She ordered a club sandwich from room service and lay back on the bed, napping until she heard back from Agent Kerr.

Alysia woke from her doze to the sound of her cell phone ringing and she snapped the vibrating phone up and answered in one fluid motion. "This is Jessica Yates", she answered, no hint of her napping in her voice even as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Agent Siobhan Kerr's false American accent sounded on the other end of the line with equally false similarity. "Hey cuz, its Melissa. It has been far too long, we must meet immediately." Alysia swung her feet over the edge of the bed and cracked her neck. "Yes it has been. How does Applebees on Fourth sound? I can be there in an hour. I have some important news about the old Raven to share with you". Siobhan's false cheery voice sounded back through the line, "an hour will be fine. Can't wait to hear what the ol' battleaxe has been up to. Bye now".

Alysia hung up the phone and took a quick shower to freshen up. She slipped into her navy woollen turtleneck and dark blue jeans. She strapped her wrist sheathes under the sleeves of the turtleneck and her spine sheath was invisible under her sweater, the hilt obscured by her long, red hair. She slid into her shoulder rig and hooked it to her belt. Lastly, she checked her Browning BDM, slid it into place, and pulled on her leather jacket to cover the weapon. Grabbing her room key, cell and wallet she made her way down to Applebees. She took the only table with a view of the sidewalk, kitchen and door and settled back to watch, cleaning her glasses as she evaluated every customer. She stood up, waving excitedly as she saw Agent Kerr, "Melissa, over here. You're early, I always liked that about you. Your brother would be late to his own funeral, that man".

Siobhan waved back and made her way warily over to the woman calling out to her, running her eyes discreetly over her. She could make out the impression of one gun, knives strapped to the wrists and on the belt of her jeans and there was an air that seemed to surround her, as if the very shadows would conceal her. "Jess, so good to see you. My you've changed over the last few months? Is it that new diet you were trying out?" Alysia smiled and offered the chair opposite hers to Siobhan, both of them having the view of the kitchen, door and sidewalk. "No, I've just been hitting the gym pretty hard. Can I get you anything, my shout. Tea, coffee, something to eat. Like the Battleaxe always said, an army marches on its stomach". Siobhan stretched her athletic body out, surveying the room and assessing the newcomers. "No you know what, its looking a little crowded in here, and if you've news on the Battleaxe, its probably best to do it someplace else".

Alysia nodded her head, having seen the two men that just screamed 'federal agent' sit down at the front of the restaurant. "Well why don't we get a bite to eat at my hotel, there's a restaurant downstairs and then we can catch up on what's been going on back home. How does that sound?" Alysia suggested, standing up, Siobhan following suit. "That sounds fantastic", Alysia lead the way out, knowing the Feds wouldn't risk grabbing them in public and hailed a cab back to her hotel. Siobhan kept an eye out behind them, sinking back into her seat as a black Lincoln pulled into traffic a few lengths back from their cab.

The two women chatted on and off as the taxi made its way back to Alysia's hotel and they went straight to the smaller of the two restaurants. They took a booth on the far side of the room and listened as the waitress listed the specials and then left them to decide. Alysia pulled out a pen and clicked the end twice, jamming all surveillance that was not on the hotel frequency. "So how bad is it?" She asked, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the white clothed table. Siobhan leaned back and exhaled slowly, her eyes constantly scanning the room and smiling as the FBI agents are told there was no table. "I'm two weeks off completing my assignment, but in a week they would have blown my cover. My handler's been no use. When I told him of the situation, he did nothing. He's severed all ties, as if I've been burned already. All he needed to do was come to town as my boyfriend and my story would have been confirmed, but instead he left. And I am about to be exposed". Alysia quirked her eyebrow at the mention of her handler bailing. "Your handler wasn't in your file. Who is it?" Siobhan scowled, "Simpson, Michael Simpson." Alysia shook her head, "no, it couldn't be, he was KIA six months ago. Has he been in contact since then?"

Siobhan sipped the water on their table, taking the chance to order a light lunch as the waitress returns. "Aye, two weeks ago. That's when he told me I was on my own. " Alysia nodded and took a sip of her water, "Is it possible to get out with your cover intact or do you need an immediate extraction?" Siobhan shook her head, "no. What do you mean my handler's been KIA for six months. Who's been contacting me?" Alysia shrugged her shoulders, "it's not in your file, nor in the mission reports. In short, there is nothing here saying he was replaced. I'll look into it. Now answer my question". Siobhan ran her finger around her water glass, thanking the waitress as she set down their club sandwiches. "Just who are you and why didn't HQ send another handler. Before I tell you my sitrep I need to know that you're up to the job". Alysia smiled and took a bite of her chicken club, "I'm Agent One. And if you want to know if I'm up to the job, just think back to the name on every record you tried to beat in training. That's who I am. Now give me your sitrep before those FBI agents walk on in here".

Siobhan couldn't help the raised eyebrows and she looked over the woman sitting opposite her with disbelief. "That was you. Surely you jest." Alysia simply took another bite of her sandwich. "Sitrep now". Siobhan put up her hands in mock surrender. "They have started digging and gaps in my cover have been found. In short, I need someone from Melissa's past to show up. Or alternatively you can cut the losses and pull me out without the intelligence I was sent here for." Alysia took another bite of her club sandwhich, "let's get the information and then I will extract you. If we work on your cover then I think you'll be safe enough to get your information in two week's time. And I will be here should you need anything".

Siobhan finished her sandwich and pushed her plate aside, "you're staying? Not just observing from a distance, but staying? Why?" Alysia finished her sandwich and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "That is not germane to the situation, Agent Two. All you need to know is that Command requires me to stay whilst you complete your mission. Tell me everything I need to know about Melissa Grimes and just how Jessica Yates fits into her past". Siobhan looked over to where the FBI Agents were making their way to the table, "maybe we can discuss the particulars elsewhere? I'd prefer to stay out of FBI lockup if at all possible". Alsyia gave the woman a small smile, liking her sense of humour. "As you like, my hotel room should suffice. I will have an apartment at end of business today, until then we can stay holed up in the hotel room." Alysia signed the room charge slip and lead Siobhan up to her room, entering first and clearing the rooms and making sure no bugs had been planted before she allowed Agent Kerr entry.

Siobhan looked around the room suspiciously, as Alysia drew the blinds closed and went to the kitchenette to make a pot of tea. "Sit down. Think. Plot. Develop Jessica Yates existence into the life of Melissa Grimes. I suspect we have two hours before the FBI get a warrant to come busting into our room; so we had best have something concrete. Siobhan nodded her head, "well Melissa Grimes is the Public Relations consultant for a large multinational company. Though she is not the face of the Public Relations campaigns, she is the driving force and the brains behind every piece of propaganda that leaves the company. She is also privy to all the dirt on the company, so she knows just what may come flying that they should anything to awry. She went to college in Berkley, graduated middle of her class. From there she went to the Coca-Cola Company and then MacDonald's; getting a feel for different theories on dealing with external companies."

Alysia came over with a pot of tea for them both, sliding into the seat opposite Siobhan and Siobhan cradled her tea mug gratefully. "Jessica Yates also attended Berkley and graduated top of her class. She is a marketing executive. So maybe they roomed together in college. Been good friends all the way through. Jessica's best friend just suicide after being fired from her job due to inter-office politics. Jessica blames herself because she was the person sent to deliver the news. She resigned and is now looking for something new. She called up her old college friend to see if there was anything going. I am here for a job interview – maybe you should call your boss to set it up."

Alysia sipped her tea, watching how the agent moved around the apartment, always keeping Alysia in her sights. Siobhan's skill was quickly showing itself and Alysia was having difficulty understanding how such a simple mission could have gone wrong – it certainly wasn't from Agent Kerr's actions, the covert operative's procedures were beyond reproach. Siobhan snapped her cell down, sank back in her chair, and sipped the tea cautiously, not completely trusting Alysia. "It's set. You have an interview at 1100 hours. I convinced the boss that it has been on the books for weeks and that he forgot, so should the FBI go digging that's what they will find."

Alysia sat up straighter and held up her fist to Siobhan, using the military hand signal for freeze and then put her hand to her ear, letting the other agent know she heard something. Siobhan held her hand up, her index finger and thumb touching to make a circle to let Alysia know she understood and then began talking about inane things, Alysia joining in. For all appearances they were completely unknowing when the FBI knocked on their door a few moments later, standing outside and listening for a few moments before making their presence known. Alysia got up and went to the door, "may I help you?" she asked and the two FBI men held up their badges, "FBI Ma'am. We were wondering if we could come in and have a talk to you and Miss Grimes", the older of the two said, indicating with his head to where Siobhan was sitting at the table.

Alysia as Jessica Yates played the shocked business executive perfectly. "of course Special Agents, is there a problem?" she asked concernedly as she stepped aside to let the two men enter the room. The two agents scanned the room quickly and then wandered into the kitchen, Alysia being sure to not let them wander the hotel room alone. "We just have a few questions, nothing to worry about" the younger of the two explained, sitting opposite Siobhan in his best effort to look non-threatening. Siobhan looked up from her tea, "it's not every day the FBI comes knocking. Am I under investigation for something?" Both the FBI Agents shook their heads vehemently, "no, no, no, of course not. There have just been some discrepancies and your name came up. We just want to eliminate you from the suspect list. Nothing to worry about". Alysia stood against the kitchen island, keeping both men in her line of sight, "are we in some kind of trouble?" she asked worriedly and the older agent walked over. "And you are, ma'am?" Alysia nodded, "oh of course, how silly of me. I am Jessica Yates. I'm a marketing executive. Liss here set me up with an interview with her company for tomorrow. We went to college together", she rambled; the very picture of nervous innocence.

Alysia pulled out her licence and watched as the FBI man called up a check and then rang Siobhan's boss for confirmation of the job interview, giving his partner a pointed look and a small shake of the head. Alysia watched both the men carefully as Siobhan bit her lip nervously, "no sir I don't know about any discrepancies in the company's books. I work in public relations not accounting, anything to do with the books is far out of my expertise", she heard Siobhan say as the other agent circled the hotel room. The younger agent nodded his head, "we understand that ma'am but we just have to check these things out. We'd appreciate all the co-operation you could give us and if you think of anything please let us know", Siobhan nodded and took the business card the FBI officer held out. "Thank you Agents, sorry for not being able to help you further", Alysia said as she showed them to the door, locking it behind them and going back to Siobhan, waiting for the agents to disappear before giving the other woman a nod to say it's all clear.

Alysia made a pot of coffee, since it was after all, the American hot beverage of choice. "So is that what your brief is? Embezzlement?" Alysia asked as she brought over the coffee pot and fresh mugs, clearing off the tea things. Siobhan nodded her head, her curly hair bobbing with the movement and Alysia found herself entranced by the simple movement. "In a way. There is far more in the operation than mere embezzling. I am not sure yet, but the embezzlement is how they're moving their money. It looks like they are smuggling, though I am yet to find out what. Being in Miami, my bet is people. That the FBI is looking into it does not bode well for us. We need to get that information sooner rather than later. I am close to finding out where it's located but I just need some more time". Siobhan poured a cup, adding cream and sugar and then made her way into the small lounge, Alysia following suit.

Alysia sat in the chair she had chosen for herself, "so other than being your college roommate, what do you need from me to beat the FBI to the take?" Siobhan twisted her coffee mug in her hands. By all appearances, she was relaxed in the chair, but Alysia could see that she was incredibly alert, aware of everysound going on around them. "Well I am close to being brought in on the operation, so maybe between the two of us, one of us can get in. But with the FBI sniffing so close, I don't like our chances of them leaving us to it. We will probably have to be creative in finding our way into the operation. "

Alysia downed her coffee with a grimace, "then give me everything you have. I need photographs and background of who's involved." Siobhan drank her coffee down and stood with fluid grace. "It's at my apartment. The sooner we work out how to go about it the better". Alsyia nodded her head and set her cup on the coffee table, "then let's do this". They made their way down to the street and took a cab to Siobhan's apartment in the city. Alysia let Siobhan take the lead, wanting to observe her security measures when operating alone. They circled Siobhan's apartment building once and then entered via the rear stairwell, which looked disabled. They took the long way around to Siobhan's apartment and Alysia could see the meticulous care the other agent took in ensuring that her apartment was secure. Proximity sensors and cameras gave a complete view of the hallway and both stairwells, recording on a continuous loop that fed directly to Siobhan's laptop. Siobhan waved for Alysia to hang back as they approached the apartment door and Siobhan entered a complex code into the touchpad and then pulled out her keys, unlocking the deadbolt and entering cautiously. She suspected the FBI had decided to pay a little visit while she was out and she wanted to make sure there were no surprises awaiting them.

Alysia followed Siobhan into her apartment and closed the door behind them. "You have a lovely home, teak floors", Alysia asked idly as Siobhan set up noise enhancers to neutralize the bugs without alerting the FBI. "Yes teak, make yourself comfortable in the lounge, I'll bring in something to drink and we can go over your proposal for tomorrow", Siobhan called out from the direction of the bedroom and Alysia slipped into one side of the couch. Siobhan came in a few moments later with a mini-laptop and a tray of tea and sat them on her scarred wooden coffee table. Alysia took one of the mugs as Siobhan sat down beside her and fired up the laptop.

Alysia pushed her glasses back up her nose and squinted at the screen, her tea cradled in her hand; inhaling the scent of the aromatic brew. Siobhan creased her brow as she brought up the information she had gathered thus far about the embezzling and the smuggling ring. Names, places, payments, and where the money was being laundered. Alysia whistled as she looked over the concise, comprehensive information laid out before her. "It seems you have just about everything you need. Except those last couple of pieces of the puzzle connecting the money to the smuggling. I doubt the FBI has near this much. Let's get it quick and get out before the FBI sniff around too much more. Those two were far too perceptive for my liking." Alysia said around slow sips of her tea. Siobhan added her own thoughts and addition to the intelligence as Alysia read through it and nodded at the senior agent's analysis of the situation.

"Aye, so for now we need to get in on the operation. I will start to work my way in tomorrow, with you backing me up and we can go from there. It will be risky with the FBI looking so closely though. May I suggest we find some doubles; we can take covert exits from the buildings while our doubles make it appear as though we're still there. That should buy us some time at the very least," Siobhan suggested as she added cream and sugar to her tea and then took a sip. Alysia nodded, "do you have anyone in mind, you've been in the states for a few years now, you should have quite the database." Siobhan eyed Alysia coldly, not liking the woman's blatant attempts at trying to get information on her methods. "No more than any other agent would have in my situation," Siobhan responded evenly and Alysia chuckled. "I'm not looking to steal your contacts, or find out who they are. I'm just suggesting you make contact. Get our double here sooner rather than later so we have more freedom of movement." Alysia reasoned as she sank back into the plush couch, sipping the delicious tea.

Siobhan nodded, "I'll start calling around in the morning, try and find some local talent. I'd prefer that than having to call someone in from interstate. Now as for your proposal tomorrow. Do you need to fire something up of do you have something prepared already?" Alysia gave a non-committal shrug, "I'll blitz the proposal in the morning and get the job, don't worry about that. You just concentrate on getting in on this smuggling ring. Leave the rest to me. That's what partners are for."

Siobhan turned to Alysia, "I've never worked with a partner before. This isn't the kind of work one does with other agents". Alysia finished her tea and sat it back on the tray, "yes you're correct about that, but though we primarily work alone; we are required, in times of necessity to work together. It's about time that you learn you can trust your fellow agents. After all, they may hold your life in their hands, you need to make sure they will be there to pull you out of the fire". Alysia cleaned up their tea things and came back into the lounge, clapping her hands together, "now where am I sleeping?" Siobhan led Alysia through to the guest bedroom with its own ensuite and then made her way down the hall to her own bedroom.

Alysia woke up the instant she heard Siobhan pad down the hallway, barely making a noise. She climbed out of bed and took a quick shower, dressing in an expensive grey business suit and tying her red hair up in a neat bun. Grabbing her bags, she made her way downstairs to where Siobhan was waiting in the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?" Siobhan asked as she heard Alysia approach and Alysia nodded, dropping her bag by the door, "breakfast sounds good; what's on offer?" Siobhan turned and rifled through her fridge, "I think a fry up is in order this morning. You sit down and I'll put on a pot of tea", she called out from the fridge as she pulled out bacon, egg, hash brown, French toast batter, tomato, and mushroom. Alysia settled herself into one of the barstools, huddling around her cup of tea as she watched Siobhan cook their breakfast. A small smile appeared on her face but she quickly hid it; burying it deep inside so that it would not cloud her judgment on her mission.

Alysia walked around the catwalks of the training room, out of sight of the trainees doing intense hand to hand combat, both armed and unarmed. A table lay against the south wall with the weapons the trainees are learning to defend themselves against. Knives of various length and width, bats, tire irons, lengths of wood and steel, batons, even bricks, broom handles and any other improvised weapon you could think to grab in desperation. She smiled as one trainee, distracted by something on the other side of the room did not see the wooden broom handle as it smacked hard on his collarbone, resting against his throat. The kill strike was recorded and the combatants were ordered to switch places. Alysia leaned against the railing; watching the now unarmed Siobhan battle her foe. The male recruit; Murphy, was hitting a little harder, a little more aggressively than was required after his embarrassing defeat. Siobhan blocked the blows well, though not easily, the superior strength of her opponent and the constant flow of his blows kept her from gaining the upper hand. As she blocked, parried and deflected the combat in the room stopped; the entire class freezing to watch Trainee Kerr dodge and block the barrage of blows, now with what appeared to be a short sword. Though the trainees were wearing padding and facemasks, if her opponent really wished her ill then the padding would not hold up against a short sword wielded by a determined enemy.

Murphy became more frenzied and Alysia straightened, preparing to break up what was fast becoming a very personal battle, but she was curious to see how Kerr handled herself. In all her other training she had excelled but as with most junior level training, it was always stopped before there was too much danger. After all, it didn't look good when your trainees died. There was too much paperwork to try and cover tracks. Alysia saw the moment Kerr stopped treating this as a training exercise, seeing the other woman's body tense. Murphy was blissfully unaware as he continued to reign down blows that were blocked and deflected by Siobhan's makeshift shield – a trash can lid. Murphy lunged hard at Siobhan and she was forced to dive out of the way, tucking and rolling and even Alysia almost missed her pick up the long screwdriver that had been discarded on the floor in the day's battle. Siobhan held the improvised weapon in the back of her hand; out of sight as she backed up, her attention on Murhpy's shoulder and footwork as he charged at her. Murphy struck high and Siobhan fought to hold the block above her head. Murphy had a good 100 pounds on her in muscle mass alone and Siobhan was not fool enough to think she could hold the block for long. Her quick mind calculating the risk, Siobhan spun, the blow deflecting over her shoulder, grazing along the top to leave a shallow gash and a nasty bruise to her arm. The force of the blow numbed her entire right arm and the garbage can lid clattered to the floor as her arm hung useless at her side. In the blink of an eye, even before she dropped the garbage can lid, she pivoted, stabbing the sharp end of the screwdriver between the padding in the armpit of Murphy's shirt, her back now to her opponent, pressed against his front. In one smooth movement she stabbed the screwdriver down and into his groin, missing the artery but still causing enough pain for Murphy to drop. Murphy grunted in pain, his breath leaving him as he dropped to the floor, holding is groin, the sword clattering to the floor and blood pouring down the inside of his right armpit from the screwdriver. Siobhan backed up, never taking her eyes off Murphy as the training master stood between them. Alysia noticed that Siobhan now held the shortsword as two medics attended to Murphy. Siobhan's brow was pinched in pain as she clenched and unclenched her hand, slowly forcing her muscles and nerves to respond.

The training master nodded to two of the agents assisting the training and they took his place between Siobhan and Murphy. "Trainee Kerr report to my office" he said in his clipped British accent and Alysia watched as Siobhan nodded and turned on her heel, crossing the training ground in long, quick strides; stripping off her padded armour as she went; dropping her facemask by the door and turning into the training master's office. Alysia left the catwalks and made her way to the armoury; knowing that Trainee Kerr would be in no real trouble. Quite the contrary in fact, she had just marked herself for advanced training after her display – lead personally by the training master; Britain's finest close quarters combat soldier.

"I said; how do you like your eggs, Jess?" Siobhan's soft voice now showing more than a hint of annoyance. Alysia's eyes refocused on the bench top in front of her as she stepped out of the memory and back into the present. "Soft preferably, but however they come is fine", Alysia replied evenly; training and skill keeping her embarrassment from colouring her pale cheeks. A plate was shoved in front of her and Alysia smiled her thanks, setting her napkin across her lap and taking up her cutlery. She waited until Siobhan was sitting before she started eating. She ignored Siobhan's constant looks while they ate in awkward silence.

Alysia cleared their plates and cleaned up the dishes after they finished eating and then grabbed her briefcase, "we'd best be getting in to the office, don't want to be late for my interview". Siobhan came out of the bathroom and nodded her head, "we'll walk; it's close enough". The two women left the building, not acknowledging the FBI agents that were stationed around her building. Alysia gave Siobhan a slight nod as she made her way to the boss' office for her interview.

Siobhan settled into her large corner office and pulled out her address book from her briefcase. What looked like any business executive's contact database was far more for Siobhan and she flicked through the numbers, finding people that would serve as a doppleganger for both Alysia and her. A few short phone calls later, the money was wired into the neccessary accounts and their doubles were agreed to be in place. Siobhan rested back in her chair and tapped a couple of keys on her keyboard, accessing the hack she had on the security system and overseeing Alysia's job interview.

Alysia confidently approached the panel of three boardmembers and shook each of their hands with a warm smile. Going back to the centre of the room, she inserted her stick drive into the laptop and brought up her presentation. She spoke with great ease and conviction, the cadence of her voice and her body language stating that she had no doubts that she would be successful in gaining the job. She concluded her presentation and removed her flash drive from the laptop; secretly downloading everything in the mainframe's database and sending it to an independant external harddrive the whole time Alysia spoke.

The board members applauded Alysia's presentation and after a very quick conferrence, gave Alysia the job, and the office adjoining Siobhan's. Alysia thanked the board for the position and gave them a slight bow, "now if you don't mind; I'd like to get started right away. Thank you". She turned on her heel and strode into her new office. Closing the blinds, she searched it for bugs and then reopened the blinds to see Siobhan crossing the small distance to the office. Setting up a jamming device to prevent anything from outside the office listening in, she closed the door behind Siobhan and leaned on her desk, "told you there'd be no problem with me getting the job."

Siobhan laughed softly, "I see overconfidence is something that just comes naturally to you. However, you were correct in this case. Congratulations, cousin". Alysia gave Siobhan a hug, "thank you. And how is your project going?" Alysia motioned for Siobhan to take the armchair at Alysia's desk and Alysia eased into the one beside it, waiting for Siobhan to update her on her efforts of working her way into the smuggling ring. Siobhan fiddled with the pen holder on Alysia's desk. "Well we have our dooppleganger's in place so now all we need is to slip the net for the meeting. It's at the waterfront district, one of the warehouses. I have been invited to attend; alone of course."

Alysia nodded her head, "very well done indeed, cousin. I will watch you from a distance of course, make sure nothing goes awry and the FBI stay out of the way. We should have you out of this in no time." Siobhan stood and made her way to the door, "nice work on the flash drive by the way. What did you hope to gain with the download?" Alysia gave Siobhan a slight shrug, "nothing in particular, but now we have everything on their database. Everything, passwords, keycodes, encrypted files, the encryption codes. There is nothing that is on their system that is beyond us. And what makes it better, is that it was completely undetectable" . Siobhan nodded and returned to her office. Alysia set up her office, making phone calls and for all appearances, landing valuable marketing contracts fro the firm.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Alysia settled onto the rooftop half a mile from Siobhan's meeting place. Finding the spire had been fortuitious and it had not taken Alysia long to set up her sniper rifle and look down the night vision scope to find Siobhan's car driving to the designated warehouse. They had switched with their doubles after the work day was complete and were happy to be rid of the FBI tails for the evening. Alysia pressed her finger to her ear, "I have you in my sight, Little Mink, keep tight this is transmitting well below the range of their equipment. They won't pick us up. Eagle eye out" Alysia said into the low-frequency communicator. "Roger that, Eagle eye. Parking at the warehouse now. Everything going as expected. Little Mink out". Alysia looked over the parking lot and the surrounding rooftops before refocussing on Siobhan, "you're all clear, Little Mink, I have you covered".

Alysia watched through her nightvision scope as Siobhan stepped out of her car and was searched by two men, ex-military by their looks; and then lead into the warehouse. Alysia repositioned herself so she had a view of the warehouse's interior, following Siobhan's movements to the meeting.

Siobhan followed the two men, showing an appropriate level of concern and nerves for the treatment she was receiving as she worked her way to the depths of the warehouse. They had gone over the building's blueprints over and over, so Siobhan knew exactly where she was and at which exist she'd be able to access with the least amount of trouble. She was stopped before her boss and board of directors in a large, open room and she looked nervously around. It was empty, too empty consideing the cluttered state of the rest of the warehouse. The two men took up a position on either side of Siobhan, clearly there to stop her if she became a threat. "Ms Grimes, you showed relentless interest to find out our real business dealings. Well here you are. You have passed the point of no return now, you will either work for us; or you will no longer exist. There is no in between. Do you understand?" Siobhan nodded her head slowly, "I understand sir, this hasn't changed my mind" she said clearly, knowing that Alysia could hear every word being spoken.

Mr. Tyndall, Siobhan's boss and the Chairman of the Board of Directors nodded. "Very well, Ms. Grimes, follow me." Siobhan stepped forward, following Tyndall into a side room filled with shipping creates. He motioned for one of the guards to open the create and Siobhan peered in, a sea of beaten, dirty faces peering back at her. "So you're smuggling people in. I expected drugs, but it's all the same really", Siobhan said cooly, turning her back on the pleading faces chained int eh shipping container.

Alysia cursed as she saw something out the corner of her eye and she zoomed in, identifying the FBI team moving in on the warehouse. She focussed her attention back on Siobhan, "Little Mink, FBI en route. Five minutes until they breach, get out of there". Siobhan showed now outward sign of hearing the news but began mentally working out ways to extract herself from the position with her cover intact. Short of being dragged in to FBI headquarters with the rest of them, there was not much she could do. She focussed her attention back on Tyndall as he ran through the numbers on what they were doing and Alysia smiled, "that's it. We have all we need. Now get the hell out of there. Plead womanly issues and use the bathroom on the east of this floor. From there you can access the roof and jump across to the adjacent building. You have time if you move now".

Siobhan mentally cursed and forced a blush to her cheeks, "sorry, sir. If you would excuse me... Womanly issues must be attended. Would you direct me to a bathroom?" The director gave Siobhan a disgusted look and pointed towards the eastern bathrooms. Siobhan made her way over, her two guards shadowing her. She opened the bathroom door, "you can't come in here boys. And there's nowhere I can go". They nodded their heads, "yes ma'am we'll be waiting right here. Don't take too long or we'll be coming in after you." Siobhan nodded once and went into the bathroom. Running the water on the taps, she used the noise to distract from opening the window, she climbed out and looked over to the next building, the jump only barely able to be made. Cursing under her breath she jumped and fell instantly into a roll to absorb the shock as she hit the concrete. Looking over her shoulder she smiled and climbed up the fire escape, running across the roof and dropping down the fire escape on the opposite side of the building.

Alysia watched as Siobhan barely made the jump, her eyes going from her partner to the FBI setting up their perimeter. Seeing the net about to close, Alysia called into her comms, "get out they almost have their perimeter. The sewers, there should be a drain in ten feet. Use it to come up on the outside of their net. I'll meet you at the drain entrance. Eagle eye out". Alysia watched until Siobhan disappeared down the drain and then made her way to an alley outside the FBI perimeter and pulled open the drain cover. Siobhan's hand appeared and Alysia helped the woman out.

Siobhan's face was set in a scowl as Alysia lead her to her car and to a safe location. "Someone must have tipped off the FBI. No way they could have that much intel on their own." Siobhan nodded at Alysia's assessment, "thanks for the heads up. Barely made it out". Alysia pulled them both into a teahouse that was open late and took a booth in the corner. A young chinese girl came over with a pot of tea and cups and then let them be. "So where do we go now? The FBI have just blown any chance we had of taking these guys out". Alyisa poured their tea, "well they'll be on the run now and that's a blessing and a curse. They'll be desperate so they will make mistakes. But that will make it easier for the FBI to keep track of them. If we move fast, we should be able to pick them off before the FBI get them. The ones we want will have skipped the FBI blockade, letting the little people like you take the fall."

Siobhan cradled her teacup, "you've done something like this before", the statement was clear in her voice and Alysia nodded slowly. "Once or twice, the hunt's always fun", Alysia's face went blank as she drifted into a memory for a moment before she snapped out of it, blinking rapidly and shaking her head to shake the memories from her mind. Siobhan shook her head and sipped her tea, "so where do we go from here?" Alysia took a long sip of her tea, the last vesiges of her memories fading away with the taste of the bitter brew. "We track the bosses, take them down one by one until they give us the ringleader. We bust open the ring and go home."

Siobhan laughed softly, "that easy huh? Well we best get to it. We don't want them to get too far away, the closest they are the better it will be for us. Is there anything we'll need before we go?" Alysia downed her tea, and out of habit, looked into the teacup to see if she could see anything in the tea leaves. She set her cup down, an enigmatic smile on her face as she recognised the figure of a spade in the tea leaves. Success through good industry she thought to herself, her face going carefully blank as she caught Siobhan's questioning gaze. "You're right, let's get moving. We have everything we will need in the car. This is your run, take the lead".

Siobhan crawled into the back seat of the car, rifling through her duffel bag for her knife vest, cargo pants and black woolen turtleneck. Alysia's brow pinched and she paid unfaltering attention to the road as Siobhan changed into her night ops gear in the back seat. In an odd show of nerves, Alysia chewed on her bottom lip, sheer force of will keeping her eyes on the road and not on Siobhan. Concentrating on the road with such intensity, she jumped as Siobhan's hand rested on the back of the chair as she climbed back into the front passenger seat.

"How much further?" Siobhan asked as she settled herself in the seat, adjusting her knifebelt and slipping her .38 into her thigh holster. "The FBI have finished up at the warehouse, they would have trampled any trace evidence into the ground. I suggest we go to your office. They would probably clean out from there." Siobhan nodded, "I'll run through the data you took from the mainframe, see if there's any history of their transations there." Alysia nodded, still not turning her head lest her mind removes the clothes Siobhan was now wearing, "sounds like a plan. We'll be there in 30 minutes, so you'll have to make it quick".

Alysia backed the car up to the service entrance and gave Siobhan a nod, "we need to check the security footage, see if anyone's shown up here yet. With any luck the FBI won't check here until the morning." Siobhan slid silently out of the car, "I'll get security, I'll direct you from there." Alysia nodded and closed the door of the car. She slid a lockpick out of her glove and opened the door, motioning for Siobhan to go through and following her inside the virtually empty office building. Siobhan ducked down as the secrurity guard passed the security window, quietly opening the door and putting the guard into a modified sleeper hold that knocked the man out and gave him temporary paralysis. Hacking into the system with the help of Alysia's downloaded information and directing the other agent past the rest of the security and up to the CEO's office where Siobhan could see him opening the wall safe.

Alysia gave the security camera outside the CEO's office a wave and then slid past the part open door. Checking her corners to make sure she was alone, she made her way through the shadows to where the CEO was stuffing the contents of the vault into a briefcase. With a small smile, Alysia came up behind the man that had only that morning conducted her interview and placed one hand on either side of his neck. With a quick, violent twist, his neck snapped in her hands and he dropped lifeless to the floor. Alysia bent down and took the duffel bag, her body humming with adrenaline, and bounced back down the stairs. Siobhan slid into the driver's seat as Alysia combed through the contents of the bag. "Going by what's in here. We have three more to go. Luckily for us, they are all meeting downtown before disappearing. Head to 3rd and Russel. We don't have long to catch them".

Siobhan put her foot down and Alysia smiled, "looks like you just earned a bonus". Waggling a large wad of $1,000 bills at Siobhan, Alysia smiled, "well at least we know he had the cash. No doubt they were foolish to have each one of them having different aspects of the escape plan. " Alysia chuckled, "really how could they not realise that with this much cash, he could have set up a trip to any non extradition country and a new name". Siobhan nodded her head, "they all forget the adage, 'no honour among thieves'".

Siobhan eased the car into the alley beside the large empty office building on 3rd and Russel and the two women slid silently out. "So going by this, the money is the last to arrive. So they should all be here by now. I'll take the roof, you take the ground floor. We'll meet them in the middle and come at them from both sides." Alysia said as she made her way to the fire escape. Siobhan nodded and began to pick the lock on the ground floor.

Silently, the two spies made their way through the building, Alysia down from the top floors; Siobhan up from the bottom floors. Siobhan clicked her radio twice and Alysia clicked once in understanding. The agreed upon clicks signifying radio silence and Alysia knew that Siobhan must be close to the middle floors. Seeing the sign on the stairwell that told her she was only one floor off her destination, Alysia concentrated on making sure her footsteps would be unheard.

Siobhan stopped beside the stairwell door to the 13th floor and used a small mirror to make sure that there was no one waiting on the other side of the door. Watching for long enough to make sure no one was patrolling the door, she slipped through and closed it silently behind her; all the while watching the large room for any signs of life. Alysia slipped down the last flight of stairs and stopped at the door to the 13th floor, sliding her knife out of her right wrist sheath as she saw the back of someone's head on the other side of the door.

Siobhan crept forward to the first line of cubicles, checking to see if any guards were roaming the floor to protect the large office at the other end of the floor. Alysia silently opened the stairwell door and crept toward the figure standing ten feet away. Her knife coming up in preparation, Alysia moved forward at a slight crouch, scanning the room for signs of anyone else. The hair prickled on the back of Siobhan's neck, and her instinct honed by years of training caused her to turn, drawing her weapon at the same time. Alysia froze as she recognised Siobhan, her body tense as the nose of the .38 Special pointed at Alysia's head. Surprised was mirrored in Siobhan's eyes, Alysia's knife dangerously close to her throat. Taking a deep breath the two spies took a careful step back and lowered their weapons, both unaccustomed to working as part of a team. A flicker of movement caught Alysia's attention, the door to the office at the end of the hall opening and their three targets making their way towards the lift, worry pinching their brows.

Alysia pointed to the left, signalling that they would take them from each side as the men made their way to the bank of elevators. Siobhan ducked low so she couldn't be seen over the walls of the cubicles, determined to come up behind the men. Alysia sprinted back to the stairwell door and up one floor, remembering that one of the lifts was waiting there. Pressing the door open button, she stepped into the elevator and swapped her wrist knife for her sword. Siobhan slipped through the lines of cubicles, not managing to get close enough behind them before they made the elevators.

The target in front shifted from foot to foot in a rare show of nerves after the money never arrived. He straightened his tie as he watched the light descend to his floor. The elevator stopped with a "ping" that echoed through the empty floor and his eyes widened in shock as Alysia jumped forward, slashing through his throat. Pivoting and shifting her grip to the backof her hand, Alysia stabbed her sword behind her and up, slicing through the middle of the second target's stomach. With more speed than she was expecting, the third target had his Glock 9mm raised and was firing even as Alysia pulled her sword from the dying man's torso. Gasping as her left shoulder erupted in fiery pain, Alysia ducked and spun as she took cover behidn the closing elevator doors, another bullet hitting the wall beside her head. Siobhan muttered a curse as the targets were blocked by the small enclosure of the elevators.

Carefully navigating the maze of cluttered cubicles, Siobhan made her way to the elevators and cursed as she heard two dull thumps followed by the recognised spit of a silenced weapon. Crouching with her back to the wall, Siobhan peeked between the potted plant to see two bodies with Alysia's characteristic sword wounds and a pool a blood, the third target standing at the elevator doors, his gun trained at the opening as he pressed the door open button. Alysia took a deep breath as the doors closed and she crouched, knowing it would give her a slightly better chance at surviving the bullet she knew was coming. The doors opened and Alysia saw herself looking at the barrel of a silenced Glock 9mm. Alysia jumped as she heard a spit, surprised when there was no pain, instead; the shooter's head exploded and he crumpled to the ground. Siobhan stood up from her crouch and spun around the wall, keeping her weapon trained on the three bodies on the floor. Alysia stepped out of the elevator, her body alive with adrenaline as she kicked the glock away from the dead man's hand, her left arm hanging limp at her side, rivulets of blood running down her hand and dripping off her fingers. "Gather up their briefcases, they may have somehting of use", she said quietly as she slid her sword back in it's sheath along her spine.

Siobhan's eyes brightened in defiance and she opened her mouth to say something about it being her operation before she caught sight of the blood dripping from Alysia's hand and wordlessly retrieved the briefcases . Catchign the direction of Siobhan's gaze, Alysia looked down at her hand and muttered a silent curse and wiped the blood off on her now ruined woolen turtleneck.

Alysia slipped back into the elevator and Siobhan stepped in beside her, the useful information from the briefcases now in just the one case as she punched the button to the lobby. "You need to get that looked at. We don't need a blood trail leading the FBI back to us". Alysia shifted, unsonsciously probing the wound with her fingertips. "There's bodies on the ground now. The mission is FBI will either be warned off, or they'll assume someone took out our boys." Siobhan rolled her eyes and adjusted her grip on the briefcase in her hand.

"How bad is it?" Alysia clenched her jaw and dropped her hand, her voice cold and even. "It's nothing. Lift's stopped, let's get back to your apartment and we can see wht tehy left for you in their cases." Siobhan said nothing and instead stepped out of the lift and made their way back tot he door they had entered in and their waiting car.

Alysia could not help a wince as the safety belt pressed painfully against her bullet hole but Siobhan smartly held her tongue. "Do you have a medkit in your apartment?" Alysia asked, her voice still holding her usual cold, detached tone. Siobhan looked insulted and she gave Alysia a well deserved glare, "of course I do. What do you take me for?" Alysia's eyebrow raised in amusement and she gave Siobhan an apologetic smile. Siobhan shook her head in frustration, her hands tight on the wheel.

Stopping the car where she had found it, she left $20 in the glovebox and she slid out of the vehicle. "We can walk from here. We have to dodge the surveillance, still." Alysia nodded her head, the pain in her shoulder more intense after the car ride. The bullet resting painfully against a now chipped clavicle. Siobhan could see the thin sheen of sweat covering Alysia's face and she kept her eye on the woman as they scouted around Siobhan's neighbourhood. Resuming their disguise from their doppelganger's, they returned to Siobhan's apartment and sent their doubles home.

Alysia watched as Siobhan activated the jamming devices as she excused herself to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She pulled hte medkit from the medicine cabinet and pulled out gauze, a suture kit, and tweazers. With a soft groan of pain, Alysia pulled her turtleneck out of her head and dumped it in the plastic bag she had open on the basin. Taking up cotton wool pads, she cleaned the wound and the blood from her arm before leaning into the mirror to pull strands of wool out of the wound. Gritting her teeth against the oncoming pain and wishing she had a dram of whiskey, she pushed the tweazers through the torn tissue in search of the 9mm bullet.

With a hiss of pain, she pinched the bullet with the tweazers and pulled it out slowly, careful to maintain the same path and not to leave any fragments behind. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped at a metal detector because of bullet fragments. Sweat breaking out on her forehead and with a soft whimper, Alysia pulled hte bullet free and cleaned it under the tap and meticulously dried it off. She slid the bullet into her cargo pants pocket and dropped the tweazers into the bag with her a deep breath, Alysia opened the suture kit and with a few awkward stitches to begin with, she neatly sewed the wound shut and tied off the thread. She would need to get the fragments of bone removed at some point, but for now they could wait. Alysia leaned heavily on the bathroom counter, her body covered in sweat and her breathing ragged from her doctoring and she took a moment before collecting herself. Cleaning up the last of the blood from the stitches, she covered the wound with gauze and put the suture kit into the plastic bag along with everything else she had used.

Alysia mentally cursed as she realised she didn't have a change in shirt and she tied the top of the bag closed, it would go into the incinerator just as soon as Siobhan told her where it was. She pulled open the bathroom door and made a bee-line for her bag, for some strange reason feeling self conscious with only her bra and weapons covering the top half of her body. Alysia let the breath she didn't know she had been holding out when she saw Siobhan with her back to her, looking out the window and Alysia pulled on a blouse and buttoned it up.

"How's it looking?" Siobhan turned to face Alysia, having watched her through the window the moment she left the bathroom. "Nothing of interest, really. How'st the shoulder?" Alysia gave a slight shrug to show the range of movement she had, despite the pain. "Well enough. May I borrow your incinerator. I prefer not to leave pieces of me behind." Siobhan gave Alysia a curt nod and pointed to what looked like a trash compactor in the kitchen.

Siobhan poured two cups of tea and set them on the coffee table. "So where do we go from here?" she asked, beckoning Alysia to join her. Alysia eased herself into the chair, still pale from removing the bullet. "Most likely the company will go under. The entire board of directors is dead. We sit tight until it does and then we go in." Siobhan added cream and sugar to her tea. "What's the likelihood of the company being bought out by a rival?" Alysia looked at Siobhan over her teacup. "Not high. A scandal like this, no one will want to come near it lest they be implicated."

Siobhan sipped her tea, "do you think the Feds will come back to chat with us?" Alysia shook her head. "Doubtful, their surveillance showed we made no calls and we never left he apartment. They have no reason to come back here." Alysia sipped her tea and sighed, "thank you for the tea, it's delicious." Siobhan nodded her head and sipped her own tea as Alysia continued. "Do you think you will keep up with the American assignments?" Alysia asked with genuine curiosity, watchign Siobhan over the rim of her teacup. Siobhan shrugged slightly, "I really don't know. I go where I'm sent. I've been in hte US for the last few years so they could keep me here of they could send me somewhere else." Alysia smiled as Siobhan dodged giving her an answer, "where would you like to go?" Siobhan quirked her eyebrow, "home of course, but that decision is not mine to make."

Alysia nodded her head, "but after such a commendable mission, you should not shy away from asking for an assignment of your choice." Siobhan choked on her tea, "commendable? I had to get bailed out. I'd be surprised if I wasn't bumped down to listening to conspiracy theorists!" Alysia expertly suppressed her amusement and gave Siobhan a severe look, "surveillance of conspiracy theorists is important work, Agent Kerr". Siobhan glared at Alysia and Alysia laughed softly. "Your cover being compromised was no fault of your own. Ask for your homecoming, Siobhan." Siobhan nodded and finished her tea, "I don't suppose you have anything stronger?" Alysia asked as she finished her tea and set her teacup on the coffee table.

Siobhan chuckled and went to the wet bar and brought out a bottle of thirty year old Glenfiddich. Alysia grabbed the ice tray out of the freezer, chuckling at the AK-47 round ice moulds and she tapped a few into each of the glass tumblers. "Lovely ice cubes", Alysia said, warmth creeping into her voice and her native London accent creeping back. Siobhan smiled, "I have to keep some part of the real me here or else I'll go insane." Alysia nodded her head nad took the tumbler with two fingers of scotch, "you're a skilled agent, Siobhan. I've enjoyed babysitting you."

Siobhan laughed softly, "babysitting me? Didn't I save your skull from being cleaved in twain not two hour ago?" she asked lightly. Alysia blushed at her near miss, "aye that you did. I've been meaning to thank you for saving my life," Alysia said solemnly.

Siobhan shrugged, downplaying her actions with genuine humility, "it was nothing. That was one crazy risk you took. But we cound't keep up the element of surprise anywhere else." Alysia got up, "if you'll excuse me, I'll just slip into something more comfortable." Taking her glass of Glenfiddich, she removed a small case from her duffel bag and made her way to the bathroom. She sprayed saline solution into a small container and dropped her contact lenses in it and sealed the lid; coming back out with her glasses on her nose.

"You should send off your initial report, they could send you home earlier".

Siobhan nodded and pulled out a small laptop and typed up a concise, detailed report in minutes; encrypting it and sending it off to MI6 Headquarters. Within a couple of hours, Alysia's encrypted phone rang and she flipped it open. "Yes ma'am. I undsertand. Yes ma'am, yes. Not a problem ma'am, you'll have my report in the morning. Understood director." Siobhan's eyebrow quirked up, "she moves quickly". Alysia nodded and sipped her scotch, "yes she does. And you've been cleared to come home. You will be debriefed and then an extended vacation before you'll be assessed for active duty." Siobhan smiled and finished her scotch, "finally, home", and Alysia downed her scotch in salute, "and a vacation too."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The two women bypassed customs and made their way to the waiting metallic black Audi R8 Spyder in the short term parking lot. Alysia drove the familiar roads to MI6 Headquarters, or as it was colloquially known; "Babylon-on-Thames". The twelve storey buidling resting on the edge of the Thames was a mix between traditional British architecture and a Babylonian ziggurat. Turquoise panels rose up on the nine above-ground levels, breaking the dull white of the rest of the building. A large courtyard three storeys up; overlooking the Thames served as a helipad on the rare occasions one landed at the Secret Intelligence Service building. Alysia drove over Vauxhall Bridge and along Albert Embankment towards the highly surveilled and fiercely guarded SIS compound. The Audi, like everything in the SIS fleet; was fitted with a GPS locator and the vehicle was waved through after flashing their ID's at the gates.

Alysia left the car in the front of the building, knowing that the glorified valets, the motorpoole unit; would clean, refuel and then park the car in it's designated place. No matter where you looked, trios of armed guards patrolled the grounds. Their tailored black suits were at odds with the M4A1 SOPMOD's that one of each trio was carring. To the trained eye, a holstered Brugger & Thomet MP9 was visible pressed against their jackets. Mounted surveillance cameras proliferated the exterior walls, so that even those standing on the other side of the Thames were recorded. Siobhan and Alysia crossed the concrete grounds to the main entrance, their approach recorded and their identities verified before they were even half way to the doors.

"Agents, if you would follow me please; I will take you to the Director immediately", a deep crisp voice said from their left as they stepped through the door. With the military issue hair cuts, suits, and muscular frames; the guards could all be clones, Alysia thought amusedly as she gave a slight nod and fell into step behind the guide. Combat boot footsteps sounded from behind them, and Alyisa nor Siobhan needed to turn around to know that another 'clone'had joined them and was helping to escort them to the Director's office on the third floor.

The enterior of the SIS builidng was laid out very simply, on the outsides were the main walkways between the different departments, with the less important operations on the outside, and the nerve centre, as it were; in the very centre. Elevators and stairwells opened up in the centre of the floors, and the elevators also served as a scanner, again verifying the identity of the persons in the elevator, and also identifying weapons if any that the person had on them. It was also capable of detecting chemical weapons and explosives. Similar sensors were also strategically installed in the secuirty cameras. The third floor, with it's courtyard that doubled as a helipad, was where the active agents were stationed. Their covers were perfected and everything pertaining to the agent's mission was handled on the third floor.

Alysia and Siobhan were not taken via the elevators, instead they took the stairwell and bypassed the armoury, where they were instructed to disarm; as per protocol. Alysia smiled inwardly at the somewhat surprised look on their escort's face at the sheer number of weapons that the two women had on and Alysia scrutinised the catalogue to make sure there was to be no mistake before signing the weapons in and allowing the two men to lead them up to the Director's office. They made their way through the myriad of walled offices and conferences rooms that made up the most of the third floor, coming to a stop before the largest of the rooms. Inside was the Director's sparsely decorated office, backing onto the communications centre for the active agents. The entire fifth floor was dedicated to monitoring the communications of the other nations of the world.

The escort knocked briskly thrice on the door and a disembodied female voice commanded, "come" from the other side. The nearest guard pushed open the door and indicated for the two women to enter and Alysia motioned for Siobhan to go first. Siobhan took the seat to the left and Alysia crossed to the only remaining seat, but neither sat as the Director instructed the guards to leave her. The Director was a tall, formidable looking woman. She was in her early forties, though she she didn't look it, and her fit, athletic body was hidden behind a Saville Row pinstripe pantsuit. Her long auburn hair was completely straight and secured in a severe bun. Wire rim glasses sat atop her nose, making her look older than she was, which in her position was a good thing.

"Please take a seat. I believe you had some difficulty, Agent Kerr; on your most recent mission. We are resolving that issue as we speak. " Siobhan and Alysia sat uncomfortably straight in their seats as the Director looked up for the first time from the laptop on her desk. "Thank you Director. With this Agent's help, we managed to complete the mission with my cover intact. I believe you received my preliminary report before we flew out?"

Director Cavendish nodded curtly and tucked a stray auburn hair behind her ear and leaned back in her chair; turning cold grey eyes to the two women. "Yes indeed, and quite thorough a report it is as well. Agent Crawford, you still need to send me your report. However you are not required for the rest of this meeting, you've completed your duty by bringing Agent Kerr home. Consider yourself once again on vacation; good day". Alysia suppressed her shock at being dismissed so abruptly and after a small bow to the Director, she turned on her heel and made her way back down to the ground floor. Though she did not have a car here any longer, she called ahead for a cab and made it out the front of the SIS building just as it pulled up. She gave her address and relaxed into the back seat as the driver sang along to the Bob Marley CD he had playing.

Siobhan was able to keep from shifting uncomfortably with sheer force of will as the Director fixed her cold gaze on the woman. "Agent Kerr, the unfortunate circumstance surrounding your Handler has been appropriately managed. From now on, your handler will be Agent Crawford, who reports directly to me. Such an occurrence as a rogue handler will not plague this organisation again; you have my word. You are granted one month vacation before you will report for duty and your fitness for duty assessed. Your preliminary report will be sufficient, you needn't submit another. Dismissed."

Siobhan gave Director Cavendish a curt nod, "aye Ma'am. Good day". Siobhan made her way out of the compound and down the street, never liking to call a cab from within the walls. She hailed the first cab she saw and made her way straight to Heathrow, bound for the first flight to Scotland. It had been far too long since she had stepped foot on her homeland and Ferniehirst Castle. She had bought the castle upon completing her training, it had once been in her family and the use of it as a Youth Hostel had broken her heart. She had restored the grounds and the rooms to their former glory, and the utilities had been updated. Siobhan had also kept a small staff on hand to care for the building and grounds.

Siobhan settled impatiently into her seat, eager to be home once again, and more than a little pleased that her thick Scottish brogue had returned, leaving no trace of the adopted American accent of the past three years. The plane took off and Siobhan took the time to mentally plan out her vacation. The plane had touched down before she had noticed, and every moment of her vacation had been planned out. Now she was home, she would find herself a vehicle and drive out to Ferniehirst Castle.

Siobhan easily flagged down a cab, young attractive woman that she was; and was soon driving through the grounds. They looked just as good as when she had left, as did the castle as she directed the cab to the main entrance. She had called ahead to notify her staff of her arrival, but she was surprised to see them waiting at the steps to the entrance, smiling broadly as the ostler pointed his old, leathery tanned finger in the direction of the cab.

Siobhan stepped out of the cab and Sebastian, Ferniehirst Castle's butler; stepped forward and paid the driver and then bowed deeply to Siobhan. Siobhan smiled and took the older man by the elbow and hugged him tightly, "it's good to be home, Sebastian. Is everyone well?" she asked as she stepped back and looked over the tall, thin man that had been her family butler since she was a child. Sebastian, stoic as ever, gave Siobhan two pats on the back and stiffened in Siobhan's arms, waiting for her to release him. "It's a pleasure to have you home, Mistress Kerr. If you'll excuse me, I'll see to your things", he said, gently disentangling himself and going to the cab to remove Siobhan's bags. Baldric, the chef stepped forward and wrapped Siobhan in a tight, friendly hug. "Welcome 'ome Mistress Kerr. You've been gone a good long while." Siobhan smiled and gave Baldric a tight hug. "How have you been, Baldric?" Siobhan asked as she stepped back to arm's length and looked over the short, plump man in the stained white apron. "Oh you know, Mistress Kerr, same as always."

Baldric stepped back and Bonny, Baldric's wife wrapped Siobhan in a grandmotherly hug and Siobhan smile, "Ach Maggie. I've missed ye terribly. How're the bairns?" Bonny stepped back and Baldric wrapped his arms around her as she wiped away tears from her cheeks. "Och Mistress Kerr, how nice o' ye to remember. Maggie and Aengus are doing just fine. They've taken up with their duties now. They're taking their lessons right now, but they will be happy to see you when they're chores are done."

Siobhan smiled, "well I'll just go and have a poke around. No, Sebastian, I'll be okay to saddle Nessie myself. Thank you", Siobhan said with a smile as Sebastian made a move to the stables. She smiled as Eric, the old ostler from when even her father was a boy; brought a saddled bay gelding out of the stables by the bridle. "Ach Eric, of course. Thank you friend" she said warmly as she swung herself expertly into the saddle and took the bridle offered by Eric. "Has anyone been helping you with the grounds?" she asked as she leaned forward and gave Nessie a cuddle around the neck. Eric took off his hat and gave a quick nod, "aye Mistress Kerr, Miss Bonnie has been out here helping me just as soon as she is finished with her chores. She's a lovely lass." Siobhan smiled and Eric sketched a small bow and returned to the stable. With a last look at the castle's exterior, Siobhan kicked Nessie into a canter and toured the grounds.

Siobhan and Nessie trotted back into the stable and she slid off the bay's back and removed the saddle. She took the brush and meticulously brushed Nessie down, all the while slipping carrots and apples to him. She threw the blanket over Nessie's back and lead him back to his stall and gave him another hug, earning her a stomp and a whinny as she stepped back. Siobhan laughed and rubbed the bridge of Nessie's nose. "Aye and I missed you too, Nessie," she said warmly and then closed the door to his stall and locked it with the special lock. When Siobhan had first bought Nessie, he was, and still is, one of the most intelligent horses she had come across. One that had the inate ability to figure out the locking mechanisms on all the gates on the property. It took her some months to Nessie- proof all the gates, something the horse was less than impressed about.

Siobhan crossed the garage doors and entered through the kitchen door, wanting a sneak peek of what Baldric was cooking up for them. No doubt some mild feast in honour of her herturn. After tasting one of the sauces and sawing off a slice of fresh baked bread, she continued on to the study where Sebastian was awaiting her arrival. Sebastian stood up, straightening his vest, jacket, and pocket watch before pulling out Siobhan's seat for her. "I anticipated you would like to look over the books, Mistress Kerr", he said respectfully as he pulled up a summary of each year's activities in a spreadsheet.

Siobhan scooted the chair closer, skimming through the spreadsheet as Sebastian gave a detailed report on earnings, expenditures, procurements, and other matters pertaining to the managing of the castle and it's grounds. Siobhan interjected a question or a comment where she required clarification, but for the most part; allowed Sebastian to give his report uninterrupted. Siobhan spun around in her chair to face Sebastion, who was standing rigidly a few paces behind her, with his hands clasped behind her back. "So what haven't you included?" she asked, resting her forearms on her knees. Sebastian smiled, "Mistress Kerr, of course you see straight through me. I a, but a humble butler". Siobhan laughed warmly and sat up straight, crossing her legs, "you may be many things, Sebastian. But humble is not one of them. You're one hell of a butler. So what didn't you include?"

Sebastian inclined his head, "there has not been any major issues. The MacIan children have caused some issue, as children will. They are in their mid teens now and they have no real responsibilities. I approached Baldric and Bonny, discreetly of course, with the offer of having the children work in the castle. Bonnie was not much trouble, when she is away from Aengus that is. She had already been helping Eric work the horses, so increasing her duties there was of small detail. Aengus on the other hand, was and is, much more difficult. He is an ill-mannered, foul mouthed, rude boy that lacks all respect and dignity. Neither Baldric nor Bonny are disciplinarians, and the boy runs riot in town, in school and here. Though he is sure to do it far from me – I've tanned his hide on more than one occasion."

Siobhan raised her eyebrow at the vehmence she heard in Sebastian's tone and wondered at just what he was leaving out about Aengus. "I'll observe the boy while I'm on vacation and decide what to do with him. Sounds to me like some good, old fashioned military training would do him the world of good. Go tend your duties, Sebastian. I'll take a look around and see you all in the dining room for supper. No doubt Baldric has prepared a family feast for us all." Sebastian bowed and left the room and Siobhan closed the study door and pulled forward the hidden lever, in the form of a Harry Potter book, that lead to her passageways and other hidden rooms.

Siobhan followed the aged stone tunnel through to her own private armoury and training ground. Here she could practice her firearms training without alerting the household, as well as all other training she may require. It had been one of her first additions when she bought the castle, and only Sebastian – her sparring partner, knew of it. Just as she new someone had been down her, someone that was not Sebastian; she knew her butler would be down in a moment, a pager alerting him to Siobhan's presence in her own private Salle.

Siobhan's senses were on alert after she had noted a few things out of place and she very carefully scouted through the rooms that used to be the castle's dungeon. In reality, Siobhan had set aside a few cells and an oubliette should she need to contain someone that she did not want roaming the castle grounds. Relief washed through her as she realised the only room that had been tampered with was the entry room. It gave her a small measure of comfort to know that the intruder had not ventured forth into any of the other rooms, most likely due to Sebastian's arrival at the first sign of movement down here. Siobhan sent Sebastian a message not to join her and she turned off all the lights, essentially leaving the room as it was when the intruder last entered. From Sebastian's words, she suspected it might be Aengus and she intended to wait down here for the boy.

Aengus came home from school and shirked on his duties, as he had been doing for the past week. Instead he changed into dark jeans, black nikes, and a black pullover and made his way to the secret passage he had found a month earlier. At 14, he had his mother's eyes and his father's strong jaw, but was lacking their kind temprament. His green eyes were cold and cruel, his face set in a scowl of disdain as he slid through the stone tunnel and descended the spiral staircase below the south tower to being him to the basement room he had found. He clicked his watch, knowing that he would have only three minutes before that cursed butler would arrive and he would be forced to flee. No matter what time he came, Sebastian would always be there in a minimum of three minutes.

Siobhan used her considerable night vision skills to watch Aengus' progress through the main floor, surprised the boy had no light. Antipating the boy's next move, Siobhan had already climbed the hidden stair to a small catwalk she had running along the ceiling. She made no sound as she crept across the metal walkway, watching Aengus creep through the now well lit basement room. He made straight for the computer console and leaned over the keyboard; punching in keys furiously and Siobhan was amazed at the boy's hacking skills. She was disgusted that he would betray his own parents, and even herself to the extent he was by breaking into these rooms and then trying to hack her system. She contemplated leaving him to try to break through her firewalls but stopped when she saw him crack two of her codes. She daren't risk letting him continue and deciding that the element of surprise was best, she jumped silently over the catwalk to land with barely a sound a mere four feet away from Aengus.

Keeping her movements silent, she crept up behind the boy and wrapped her arm around his neck. Tightening her grip, she let the modified sleeper hold block his airway until he slumped unconscious against her. She dragged him the ten feet to the dungeon hall, propping Aengus' dead weight against the wall as she punched in the code into the keypad. She then dragged the muscular teenager into the first cell and dumped him onto the floor. Indeed, there was no other place for him to go. No cot, no stool, not even a raised stone bench. Nothing but a sloped floor that lead to a stone grille. She didn't bother checking the boy for weapons or anything else, intrigued as to how he would think to try and get himself out of the situation – and just whom he worked for. It was clear that he had more training than a regular 14 year old boy would have at his disposal. She turned on the surveillance, confidant she would be alerted when the boy woke up.

Turning off the lights, Siobhan made her way back up to her study with a small hand held device to watch the camera footage from Aengus' cell; and made her way to the dining room. Sebastian was waiting in the study as Siobhan emerged and she gave him a wry smile, "och I see what you mean about the bairn. He's trouble that one." She pressed the monitor into Sebastian's hand. "Watch him and alert me as soon as he wakes up. You and I need to see just what he is up to". Sebastian inclined his head and bowed, "Aye, Mistress Kerr. I have laid out your clothes for supper on your bed. Water has been heated for your bath if you would care to freshen up before dinner". Siobhan nodded and passed Sebastian and made her way upstairs to her bedroom where she found freshly laid out clothes and steam wafting from her ensuite bathroom.

Siobhan warmed herself by the large fireplace to one side of her bedroom and then crossed to the bathroom, smiling at the addition of a heated towel rack mounted to the wall between the shower and bathtub. She peeled off her clothes and dropped them into the bucket for her laundry and then stepped into the steaming bathtub, emerging only when the water turned cold. She dried herself off on the luxuriously warm towel and then padded silently over the polished wooden floor to her bed. Pulling on the clothes Sebastian set out, she smiled at the simple traditional dress and sash in her clan colours, complete with pouch for her sgian dubh. She tucked the knife into it's pouch and was securing her hair up in the matching ribbon when there was a polite knock on her oak door.

At Siobhan's call to enter, Sebastian stepped inside and bowed. "Your presence is required in the dining room, Mistress Kerr. The prisoner has not awoken. Do you wish me disturb your repast, or shall I wait until the end of dinner?" Siobhan smiled and finished tying the ribbon and then straightened her dress, "wait until after dinner. We can't have anyone suspecting anything. Is everyone assembled?" Sebastian nodded and lead the way for Siobhan, answering her questions as they walked. "Aye Mistress Kerr. The household and their families, excluding the prisoner of course, are all assembled in the dining hall, awaiting your presence. If you will excuse me, I will see to our dinner, since our usual servers will not be working this evening". Siobhan nodded and Sebastian left her to walk the rest of the hallway alone.

Siobhan stepped inside the lavish dining room, smiling as she was greeted by her household staff and their families. Delicious smells wafting from the kitchen set her stomach rumbling as a glass of her own whiskey was pushed into her hand. It took her a moment to recognise the tall, striking young woman standing beside her, but her features were instantly recognisable in both her parents. "Thank you Maggie, I hardly recognised you. Eric tells me you've been helping him in the yard?"

Maggie blushed and gave Siobhan a respectful curtsey, shy at being rewarded the full attention of her parents master. "Aye Mistress Kerr, Mister Eric says I have a way with animals. I just like to keep busy." Siobhan nodded her head, reassuring the teenager, "well you just keep up the good work. We all know that Eric is getting on in years and is more than thankful for your help. And from what he's said, you're a fine hand with the animals and in the garden. How are your studies going?" Maggie blushed deeply at the compliment, her big, sincere green eyes sparkling. "They're going well enough. I prefer to be out in the yard than stuck indoors minding my letters and numbers, but I make sure I have it all done. Sebastian checks all our.. that's me and Aengus… homework every night. He's a might smart man, Mistress Kerr."

Siobhan took a sip of her whiskey, delighting in the familiar burn down her throat, "well you just keep up with your studies and we can see how we go getting you put on here as a hand, permanently; if that's where your heart lies." Maggie bounced in excitement, "oh Mistress Kerr, you're too kind. I won't let you down, I swear it. You'll be so proud of me and I'll make old Eric proud of me too!" she babbled, her pale cheeks bright with enthusiasm and Siobhan laughed softly, "well away wi' ye now. Go tell Bonny and Baldric the good news. I'm sure they'll be proud of you too". Maggie beamed up at Siobhan as she gave the older woman a deep curtsey and then she bounced off to tell Baldric and Bonny.

The dinner bell rang and Siobhan took her place at the head of the table, the rest of the guests taking their seats, Baldric and Bonny beaming happily at Siobhan with the excited Maggie nestled between them. Sebastian came out with their first of four courses on a serving trolley, "Your first course this evening will be 'Cock-a-leekie soup with crusty bread" he announced as he rolled the trolley to the head of the table. A steaming pot of soup sat in the middle, beside crusty bread, and a ladel. He cut up the bread and offered the first piece to Siobhan and then set the bread in the centre of the table. Next he spooned three ladels of the Cock-a-leekie soup into her bowl and then served the rest of the guests. He cleared away everyone's bowls and then came back out with another laden trolley. "Haggis, Neeps & Tatties (mashed turnips and potatoes, mashed and served separately) with a Wee Dram" he announced, once again serving Siobhan before the rest of the guests. Clearing this third course away, Siobhan poured herself another dram of whiskey; having missed her own brew while she'd been working. Sebastian came back out with their third course, announcing "Roast Sirloin of Aberdeen Angus Beef with Red Wine, Shallots & Field Mushrooms or Sautéed Breast of Lothian Chicken Topped with a Rich Cream Sauce, served alternatively". He stopped beside Siobhan and he instantly served up the chicken breast, knowing her preferences after so many years of service. He served the rest of the guests and cleared away their empty plates. He poured Siobhan another dram before coming out with dessert. "Drambuie & Raspberry Cream with Toasted Oats & Shortbread" he announced as he placed Siobhan's plate in front of her, retreating to the kitchen after all the guests had been served.

Siobhan settled back in her chair, rubbing her pleasantly full stomach as she finished her whiskey, smiling as Sebastian came back out of the kitchen and served the tea. He lingered in the dining room and Siobhan quirked her eyebrow but then smiled as the familiar sound of bagpipes filtered through the doors and a troupe of highland dancers and players filed in. Siobhan stood up and made her way to the chair beside the fireplace, swaying with the skirl, laughing as Baldric swept Bonny up and danced her around the room. Sebastian appeared at her elbow, "the bairn has awoken. Shall I make your excuses?" Siobhan gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, "I'll stay one dance, and then you can make my excuses. Keep watching the boy, fetch me if he tries anything." Sebastian bowed and retreated back to the kitchen, watching the monitor as he cleaned up from the night's festi vities to the sound of a bodhran and pipes.

Sebastian returned at the end of the dance and Siobhan managed to slip away fairly easily, taking the nearest hidden passage down to her Salle and pulling on a ski mask to hide her features. Since the boy was unconscious and never made it as far as the dungeon, until now; he would have no idea if he was still in the castle or elsewhere. She put on a pair of leather gloves and turned on the monitor, getting comfortable in her chair to watch the boy for herself before she would decide what to do with him.

After a few minutes watching Aengus, Siobhan crossed over to where various cargo pants, wollen sweaters, shirts and other combat clothing were stored and changed into a pair of plain black cargo pants, combat boots, a long sleeve blouse and a combat jacket. She unrolled the ski mask over her face and stormed the child's cell.

Aengus looked up, fear written all over his freckled, acne ridden face. With the aid of a voice distortion device attached inside the mask, Siobhan's voice was completly unidentifiable. "Stand against the wall, answer my questions truthfully and you will leave here relatively unharmed. This is your sole chance to co-operate. Your only warning. Lie to me, omit a single thing, and you will wish your grandparents had never been born. I will hunt down every member of your family and make them acutely aware that you were the cause of their pain. It will be your name they curse with their dying breath. I will record it all and it will be the last thing you see before you die. Do you understand me, Aengus Ross?"

The boy nodded emphatically, "y-y-y-yes. W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" he stuttered out in a small frightened voice. Alysia stepped further into the room, intimidatingly close to the boy, "I am your worst nightmare. Every childhood fear personified. Your wanderings into the forbidden has been observed, child. Explain yourself now." Siobhan's nose wrinkled at the stench of urine stemming from the boy, but he seemed oblivious not only to the stench, but to the new wetness of his pants. "I-I-I f-found it accidentally o-one d-day. B-b-but the b-butler came d-down before I c-could look around. I-I-I researched i-i-infiltration. I-I j-just w-wanted to k-know what this place is. P-please don't hurt my family?" Aengus stuttered in a whimper and Siobhan slammed her fist into the wall beside his head, "who do you work for!" she shouted at him, making him flinch and whimper in fear.

"I-I-I d-don't w-work f-for anyone" he cried, his voice cracked as his body was wracked with great heaving sobs. Siobhan stepped back to the doorway. "You will be watched, boy. Make no effort to return to this place. Tell no one of this…. Meeting and your family will remain untouched. Disobey me and I will know and every single person that shares your blood will be cursing you with their dying breath. Do you understand me?" Aengus nodded his head and Siobhan growled, "say 'I understand'". Aengus choked on his tears, struggling to form the words, "I-I-I understand". "Good" Siobhan hissed and turned on her heel, leaving the cell door wide open for the boy to leave.

Aengus stood in his cell, too terrified to move, until the familiar voice of his parent's employer filtered back to him. "Are you going to leave or stay there and rot?" Siobhan asked, her voice distortion device and ski mask removed. Aengus stepped forward warily, unable to believe his ears. The woman that had known him since birth, that had babysat him had just threatened to kill his entire family. "M-M-Mistress Kerr?" he asked plaintively and Siobhan nodded, "aye Aengus, come through. Tell me, what will you do to keep your family safe?"

Aengus came into the main room of Siobhan's training area, finding Siobhan standing in the centre, her hands clasped behind her back. "I-I will do anything, Mistress Kerr". Siobhan smiled. "I believe you will. Come directly home from school tomorrow, Aengus, and you can begin to repay me for breaking into my private rooms." Aengus nodded his head, "aye Mistress Kerr. I will come directly to this room, as you wish". Siobhan stepped over to the computer console and pressed a few buttons, causing a door to open to her left. "The bathroom is through there, clean up before going straight up to bed. Tell your family you were feeling ill. Say nothing of what happened here tonight."

Aengus nodded and shuffled towards the door, finding Siobhan's arm blocking his path. "Thank me for my generosity in letting you live and your family untouched". Aengus turned his sincere, pain filled eyes to Siobhan, "thank you Mistress Kerr, I am in your debt". Siobhan smiled at the boy and patted his shoulder, "aye that you are, Aengus. Now go. Come to me here tomorrow and you can begin to make pennance for your dishonesty". Siobhan waited until Aengus returned to his rooms and then went back up to her study where Sebastian was waiting. "That was impressive, Siobhan. You have broken him completely. A new record for you, I believe". Siobhan smiled and eased herself into her chair, "aye, almost. He is not mine yet. The next few months will be telling. You are to direct him while I am away. Punish any disobedience on his part harshly. I want the same broken boy when I next return. Ensure my training of the boy goes unhindered until I am called away. I don't have much time to make him mine completely." Sebastian bowed at the door, "as you wish, Mistress". Siobhan waved him away and leaned back in her chair, watching the footage of the boy's interrogation to see if she missed anything in his behaviour. Satisfied that he was indeed as broken as he seemed, she retired to her bedroom for a much needed night's rest.

Every day Aengus ran immediately home from school. He no longer took the bus, he would jog the six mile trek into his school and then jog it back to the castle. It was just one of the many aspects of his training that Siobhan was drilling into him. Upon entering his mistress' Salle, he would don his training gear in readyness for his lessons. His repayment for his betrayal would be taken out in his hide in every punishingly impossible task she set him. He was expected to best her in marksman ship, melee combat both armed and unarmed, improvised weapons and explosives, subterfuge, sabotage and stealth. And at every turn he failed, collapsing barely conscious at Siobhan's feet as she drilled each lesson into him. Sometimes with the tip of a sword, the barrel of a gun, the point of a needle, the pin of a grenade, or even her fist.

Sebastian oversaw each and every aspect of the boy's training, often including himself in their combat training so that Aengus would learn how to handle multiple opponents. Siobhan's training program also worked, creating holographic opponents for Aengus to fight. He would caution Siobhan on when her control needed to be tempered with kindness, but for the most part; he was proud of his protégé's training of the crashed exhausted and bruised into his bed each night, praying to gods he never believed in that Siobhan would leave his family alone and simultaneously pledging his life to her. Slowly and surely through the course of Siobhan's vacation, the boy grew to be a man, trapped in an adolescent body. Gone was the chubby exterior, replaced with lean muscle and a penetrating cold stare.

Aengus stepped into the now familiar training room and went down on one knee before Siobhan, his fist clasped across his chest in an outdated display of loyalty. "Mistress, what do you require of me today?" He asked, his eyes on the flagstone floor. Siobhan looked down at the boy, "stand and take this", Siobhan said evenly, handing Aengus the hilt of her Sgian Dubh. Aengus' eyes showed no fear, no resistance, but merely blind obediance to the order as he stood military straight and took the dagger from Siobhan's hand. Siobhan pointed her gloved finger at the brazier beside them, "heat the blade as I taught you". Aengus gave a slight bow and stepped forward, passing the blade through the fire until it was white hot. Siobhan stepped forward and tore off the back of Aengus' shirt. "The blade is heated, Mistress Kerr" came Aengus' calm voice and Siobhan took the dagger from him and met his eye. "What if I were to say I am to plunge this into your heart?" She asked coldly and Aengus met her gaze steadily. "I would say that I have failed you for the last time, Mistress and my life is yours. Command, or dispose of me as you wish".

Siobhan smiled grimly, "I command your silence and your obedience. Do you give it to me?" Siobhan asked, idly passing the blade through the flames to keep it hot. Aengus nodded, not daring to defy Siobhan by speaking his agreement of the command aloud. SIobham smiled, "good, Aengus" she purred, pressing the emblazoned clan crest on the blade of the sgian dubh into the side of Aengus's shoulder. The boy stiffened, sweat breaking out on his skin as his mouth opened, but he kept his silence, standing unmoving, his eyes on Siobhan's as she branded him with her clan crest. Branding him as her own.

Siobhan removed the blade and cleaned it thoroughly before returning it to it's rightful place in her belt. "You may speak. What is your name?" Siobhan asked, her back turned to the boy still struggling to face his pain in silence. "What you want it to be" Aengus responded, his voice slighlty shaky. "Who are you?" Aengus took a deep breath, visibly fortifying himself, "I am yours, Mistress Kerr". Siobhan grabbed a pitcher of water and turned back to face Aengus. "What do you do?" Aengus met Siobhan's eyes, "whatever you tell me to do, Mistress Kerr." Siobhan tossed the pitcher of water over the brand on Aengus' arm, watching him tremble in pain. "What is your job?" Aengus wavered on his feet, the pain almost overwhelming him. "To serve you in whatever way you command me. To protect you and your castle at any cost, including my life." Siobhan nodded, "what do you do if I am not here?" Aengus took the offered bandage and expertly bound his arm. "I am to follow Sebastian's oders as if they were your own. I am to tell no one of this dealing and go about my life as normal until you call me." Siobhan smiled and handed Aengus another full pitcher, "very well done Aengus. You may go to your bed now. Remember I am watching you. I will know if you disobey me." Aengus blinked slowly, a look of confusion crossing his features. "I do not know how to disobey you, Mistress Kerr. My life is yours, command me and it shall be done". Siobhan smiled, "indeed. You are dismissed. Be sure to have Sebastian check your arm regularly. Report to him as you have done to me." Aengus turned and returned to his chamber, his arm a mass of burning pain and now carrying Siobhan's personal crest.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Alysia quickly greeted Padraig, Madge, and Hayley and went straight upstairs and collapsed into bed, not arising until the dinner bell rang the next day. She drew herself a long bath and only stirred once Hayley came knocking in fear she drowned herself. She pulled on her thick robe against the chill of the large, drafty mansion and wandered downstairs to where Madge had her supper warming on the stove. Having worked for Alysia's family for a number of years, they could easily read the young spy's moods when she wished to be alone and so they made themselves scarce.

Alysia washed up her supper dishes and took a bowl of fruit, cheese, and crackers into the library with a bottle of wine and sat down in her worn leather armchair by the planned to make the most of this vacation because it was destined to be a long time before another arises. She shifted the paperwork for her next assignment to the side. She was proud of the promotion to handler, the youngest in the history of the Agency; but she was distrusting as to it's cause. She had been very careful to keep her parentage secret from all but the Director, wanting her successes to be on her own merit and not because she was Director Cavendish's daughter.

Her years as a field agent had been a success, and given the secretive nature of her work, she was wary of this new appointment to Hander. After all, if she was such a successful field agent, why was she being pulled from the field in the peak of her career. Alysia downed her glass of wine and topped it up with the last of the bottle. There had been quite a lot of shuffling within the Agency of late and it was something that Alysia was more than a little wary of. One thing was certain, with all the talk of an Agency mole floating about at the moment, she was going to make sure she did not stand out. She did not want to be caught in the crosshairs of the next MI6 witch hunt.

Alysia nibbled on the cheese and fruit, working out her plan of action for her vacation. Training was foremost on her list. Though she was not to step foot on MI6 territory, she was not without her resources. Her vacation would start with an intense night operation and from there she would set out a thorough training regime and would brush up on her language and musical skills. Her melee combat would have to wait, since there was no worthy opponent nearby, but she could hit the range for ranged weapons and knife training. Hacking into the various government agencies and Fortune 500 companies was always good for her computer skills. Pleased with her planning, Alysia settled back into her armchair with her nibblies and wine, content to enjoy this early part of the evening before she would brave the cold to keep her body accustomed to the rigors of a spy's life.

As all the lights but the fires were extinguished, Alysia changed into her night operations clothing and slipped out into the midwinter night. When she had first begun training in her vacation, she had built a computer system that would serve as her enemy. There would be simulated fire, holographic enemies to fight that delivered an electric shock to her for each hit they make, and various traps throughout the grounds of her mansion. And she would do it all without night vision goggles. There was only one way to improve night vision, and that was to be using it constantly. Alysia pressed the buttons on the console in the garage, activating all the enemies that hse built, something she rarely done, and taking a deep breath to steel herself against the coming onslaught; she crept out of the garage, every sense heightened as she made her way through her simulated battle.

Alysia managed to evade the sentry holograms, but having never run this particular program, forgot about the dogs nad she was quickly discovered. The entire gardens and grounds became a hotzone and she was hard pressed to find cover from the constant spray of simulated bullets coming from multiple directions. Her own gun, modified to register kills without losing any of it's weight; seemed to do little against the far greater numbers than she remembered. Crouching against a tree, she gasped in pain at the electric shock through her shoulder from a successful 'hit' and she tooked out her knives. This part of the program she was familiar with. The bullets were dwindling and now it was down to an intense knife and hand to hand fight. She rarely won this particular simulation but she was yet to find a better one to test her melee combat skills against.

Alysia ran in a crouch into the small clearing in the garden, her small sword and wrist knives out as she began what she called her 'dance'. Ducking, weaving, slashing, dodging, parrying, jumping, blocking all without thought, just letting her instinct guide her in the almost pitch black night, sweat pouring off her body as she fought against her simulated enemy; more and mor electric shocks hitting her as she began to tire. Adrenaline burned through her body along with greater, more painful electric shocks, simulating the injuries to her body, preventingher from bending her knee, raising her shoulder until she dropped painfull to one leg, still trying deperately to kill her enemies. She lost herself to the battle, forgetting that it was merely a simulation and giving herself over to the pleasure of killing, maiming and fighting. She looked up from herplace on the ground, taking a few moments to register that her body was no longer recceiving any more electric shocks. The holographic bodies of her enemies lay strewn around her and her eyebrows raised in amazement. After six years, she had finally beaten the simulation. Takng the tablet from her pocket, she brought up the simulation's statistics and then let out a wry laugh. Defeat them thouh she had, without nigh on immediate medical attention she would not have survived. But even still, she had just beaten her unbeatable program. First she will have to defeat it with some chance of survival, and then she will rewrite it – so that once again it is unbeatable.

Dragging her battered body off the lawn, Alysia fought against the post-adrenaline rush fatigue and the battering she took at the hands of her simulator and staggered into her shower. She washed away the tiredness of her battle, replaying it over in her mind, analysing where she went wrong and how she could do it better. Her mind still in overdrive, Alysia staggered into bed and passed out, another such battle witnessed playing in her mind.

Alysia stalked onto the catwalks, displeased with being called away from the briefing to speak with the training master."What is it this time, Aedan?" Alysia asked impatiently. This was the third time he had called her away to needlessly look over the training of the new recruits. "Something's been brewing. Looks like it's going to come to a head. Thought you might want to see", he said with more eagerness than was warranted. He pointed down into the central fighting area, known among the trainers as 'the pit' as the trainees created a discreet wall from their field trainers so that a group of the older students could corner one trainee. Alysia quirked her eyebrow and leaned her forearms on the catwalk railing as the trainee slipped into a fighting crouch.

Alysia kept her face impassive as she recognised the movements of trainee Kerr as almost her entire class began attacking. She could tell by their expressions that they were driven by rage. Kerr had made a name for herself as one of the more accomplished trainees, and being Scottish it was not being taken well by the British trainees. Alysia was about to call a halt to the training but she forced herself to wait. There was a reason Aedan had wanted her to see this, and she didn't think it was due to the anticipated beating Kerr was about to moved impressively well, never letting her attackers get a decent grip, or even many decent punches in as she used her speed and agility to keep out of range of their punches. As the students became more enraged, Kerr kept her cool, forcing the attackers to over-commit and take each other out. With well placed throws, blocks and counter-attacks; Kerr was quickly disposing of her classmates.

It was an impressive sight to behold and with difficulty, Alysia turned her eyes away from the battle taking place to look at Aedan to see a small measure of pride on his face. "You better get down there, they're calling for reinforcements", Alysia looked over to where the youngest trainees were distracting the field trainers so more could join the fight and Alysia cursed. She could see Kerr tiring and even thouh she had taken down an impressive amount of attackers, she was hurting. Alysia pulled down her training mask and joined the fray, discreetly taking out the students that were trying to flank Kerr and keeping her from getting too wounded.

As soon as enough of them had been dispatched, Alysia disappeared as quickly as she had arrived, the field trainers becoming aware of the situation and pulling the ring of attackers back to break up the fight. Alysia nodded to Aedan and returned to her briefing, sending a memo that Kerr was to be selected for advanced training and tactics and to be elevated to the next class for her behaviour. Alysia grinned mischieviously and sent a second memo, commanding that no trainee involved in the fight was to be referred to sickbay, nor were they to be allowed any considerations for the injuries they sustained.

Alysia woke up the next morning, every muscle protesting from her workout the night before, but as per her usual she pushed through any pain. Today she would have a full day's work ahead of her, re-configuring her training program so that it becomes unbeatable once again. Alysia slid out of bed and dressed in faded jeans and an old t-shirt and stocked herself up with tea nd snacks to take with her to her workroom. She had no intentions of stopping until the configuration was complete.

Alysia worked solidly on the configuration of her training program for a month, Her only breaks being when one of her staff forced her to eat and drink. At the conclusion of the month, and that of her first month of vacation; she received an encrypted directive to report to the Director of Operations' office first thing Monday morning. Alysia cursed under her breath and moved the directive into her secured folder and then went about and checked with her household. For all appearances, her six month vacation had just been shortened to one month and she wanted to make sure her staff were all prepared for her departure. She signed the documents needed signing, approving different works on the grounds and the mansion and then she unpacked and repacked her emergency gear and cleaned all the firearms in her basement.

Alysia showered and dressed in a simple navy blue pinstriped pantsuit, with a white blouse and flat, dressy shoes. She tied her curly red hair up in a messy bun and drove her smoky grey Aston Martin One-77 to the heavily fortified and guarded MI6 building. She sped through the compound to the motorpoole and backed the sleek, handcrafted aluminium bodied car into her parking space and then took the lift up to the Operations level. As always, her arrival was observed and recorded on a multitude of surveillance devices, both heat sensing and regular, and the lift contained an x ray device that scanned her for any weapons signatures.

She was greeted at the elevator by Trent, the Director's personal secretary; and lead to an empty office space at the near end of the floor. Similar to the conference rooms, these office spaces were used by Handlers and Field Operatives to devise, research and perfect their covers before each mission was finalised. Alysia smiled a greeting to Trent, knowing he would much rather get down to business and leave Alysia to her own work rather than chat. Trent filled the teapot and set it on the burner. "Agent Crawford, you have a new assignment and a promotion of sorts. You became the interim handler for one 'Siobhan Kerr'. You are to maintain that position as her handler, however you are both required to work undercover to complete your mission. I have the dossier on your target. Your cover will be as lovers. You have some flexibility in what your professions are, just make sure they are believable. The same goes with your relationship with Agent Kerr. You are to present your cover and mission details to me by the end of the week. Once approved you may begin building your cover. Agent Kerr will be summoned from vacation at the end of the month for the mission to commence. Should you succeed with this position, a more permanent position as a Handler may be given."

Trent handed Alysia the dossier and closed the office door behind him. Alysia tossed the dossier to the desk and pulled out the tea leaves and added a generous amount to the teapot to brew while she read over the dossier. She couldn't help the buzz of anticipation bubbling from within. She had been following Agent Kerr's progress through the ranks and now they would be working close together, intimately close. Alysia growled softly at her distracting thoughts and took out the fountain pen from the dossier and began making notes on the best cover for them both.

Alysia sipped her tea as she read over the outlines of their cover lives. Siobhan would be using the cover 'Sarah Jones', a linguistics professor at Oxford and Alysia would be 'Jane Sommers', sous chef at the Michelin Star 'Harwood Arms' in London. Alysia nodded her head as she added some of the finer details of their cover, writing a list of things they'd need for their cover. Proof of employment, photographs, an apartment each, university certificates, identification, bank accounts, colleagues and friends, and all the other minor details that work to create a convincing cover. Alysia finished her tea and brought out her preliminary cover out to Trent for approval and he nodded. "Good cover, Agent Crawford. This will be fleshed out and approved. Get to know your new self. You will have your apartment within the hour. Here is the address. You may use your own vehicles; we will alter the registration details to show your cover. You start immediately. The Harwood Arms will expect you for dinner service tomorrow night. Good day, Crawford". Alysia waved and headed out to the motorpoole, deciding that she would stop by for a spot of lunch before getting 'Jane''s apartment set up to her liking.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Jane dragged herself up the six flights of stairs to her apartment and sagged against the door. Another double shift. If it weren't for the fact that it was an MI6 company, she would be of the belief they were trying to kill her. She dropped her bag in the general direction of her coathook and started stripping off her stained chef uniform en route to the bathroom. This was hell, there was no other word for it. Hell, of the gastronomy kind. Jane didn't even notice that she was still half dressed in grease stained chef pants as she stepped under the shower head. Growling in half asleep frustration, Jane clumsily peeled off her saturated check pants and socks and sighing as they made a wet thud on the floor as she threw them out of the shower.

Purring as the searing hot water began to work on her tired body, Jane rested her hands on the shower wall, dropping her head forward to let the water pressure passage her stiff neck. Jane growled as the water started turning cold and she dried herself off on the towel hanging on the heated warmer and then padded silently across the hall to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, passing out instantly.

Alysia had been following this routine for the past five months, and though her skills were more than good enough for a Michelin Star restaurant, the understaffing in 'her' kitchen was more than taking it's toll. She was more exhausted than she had ever been in her life. Alysia laughed wryly as she pulled on a t shirt and sweatpants and made her way to the kitchen. If MI6 really wanted to train their recruits in endurance, give them back to back double shifts for two staight weeks. That would be certain to separate the wheat from the chaff.

Alysia set the kettle to boil and went to pull out the leftovers she brought home from the restaurant but sighed at the stench coming from her bag. Right, apparently she was creating a new bioweapon, if stench was any indicator. Alysia took a deep breath and ran tto the baga nd dumped it's contents into the bin and quickly closed the lid. She waited a few moments for the stench to dissipate before resuming her regular breathing. Hearing the whine of the kettle, Alysia tipped her tealeaves into the pot and swished it around, her eyebrows raising at the sun on the horizon. Sunset? Already? She had never slept through an entire day before.

Alysia stumbled over to the blinds and scowled at the little ball of orange light as it dipped below the buildings and she picked up her phone. Alysia spoke rapidly into the phone, ordering enough to feed a large family, and then some and then poured her tea. She sipped the aromatic brew as she dumped her work clothes and hessian messenger bag into the washing machine to soak. She could feel the anticipating building inside her, it was almost time. Agent Kerr was due to report in tomorrow and within a week would be meeting with Alysia to work out any kinks in their cover. This was her first official handler mission and she was excited. Even more exciting was the prospect of working with Kerr again. Alysia snapped out of her ruminations at the sound fo the doorbell ringing and she walked over, teacup in hand and pulled the door open. "Ahhhhh Miss Sommers, we have not heard from you in some time. How is work?" her delivery driver, Raakesh; said familiarly in his thick Indian accent. Alysia smiled and indicated Raakesh set the bags down on the coffee table, "work's been busy. Has your wife and son arrived yet?" Alysia asked as she grabbed her wallet and wandered into the lounge where Raakesh was. "Ohhhh no not yet. I send them my paycheck every week. They should be over by the end of the month. We are very excited."

Alysia smiled and handed over the money for her meal plus a generous tip, "then maybe this will help. Have a good night, Raakesh, and say hello to your wife and son for me." Raakesh smiled and tucked his tip into his pocket, "ohhh I will make sure I do. Thank you very much Miss Sommers. Good night now". Alysia showed Raakesh to the door and then settled down on her couch and unpacked her dinner... Or was it breakfast?

Alysia leaned forward, her mouth full of beef potroast and vegetables, and hit the button on her laptop, sending it out of hibernation and ready to use. She smiled as she took a sip of scotch and leaned back into the couch. The laptop was one of the most sophisticated systems around. One she built herself, and she knew precisely how long it took to boot up – which was not long. This close to kick off, she was certain that HQ would be spamming her with last minute directives and advice. She wiped her fingers on her napkin and pushed her glasses back up her nose as her encrypted mail client started decoding her messages. Sighing at the slow-moving progress bar, Alysia finished off her dinner and packed the leftovers away into her tupperware containers, leaving the two chocolate hazelnut mousses out for dessert.

Jane came back to the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table, a spoon and whipped cream now lathered over the top of the mousse and a wicked idea crossed her mind. Shooting out of her chair, she poured a decent splosh of drambuie into a pan with some chocolate and coffee and melted it all down with a wee bit of sugar and coffee. Taking in a deep breath of the aroma, she drizzled the sauce over the mousse and then returned to the couch with her now perfected dessert.

Risking a glance at the progress bar, Jane sighed and thumbed the buttons on the remote control, flicking through the channels and grinning as she sees a commercial for 'Lost Girl' due to start in ten minutes. Jane grinned and moved her bottle of scotch closer with her feet and then took a small bite of her mousse; her eyes fluttering closed at the flavours exploding in her mouth. Setting her laptop on the coffee table, she curled up on the couch with her modified mousse and bottle of scotch whiskey and prepared to watch.

The annoying flash from her laptop dragged her attention away from her viewing and leaned forward with an exsaperated sigh. "Why could it wait until commercial" Jane groaned and pulled the notebook onto her lap and opened the group of new notices. She sipped her scotch and nibbled her mouse as she read through the notes from the last couple of days, her jaw dropping at a change of schedule. No sooner had she read the words, than Jane heard a key turn in her lock and Siobhan's piqued face appear in the doorframe. "Hi, honey. Thought you could use some company tonight", Siobhan growled with heavy emphasis one the pet name.

Alysia sucked the mousse slowly off her spoon and spun around to face her charge, "oh hey there baby. I wasn't expecting you tonight. Come on in, I missed you", she said, only half playing her part as she got up and hugged Siobhan tightly and gave her a soft kiss. Siobhan awkwardly hugged Alysia back, "I missed you too, how's work been?" Alysia lead them both over to the couch and sunk into the cushions, "ohhh crazy busy, you know how much I hated the last two weeks. I haven't got to see you at all". Alysia suppressed her giggle at the frustrated look on Siobhan's face and she pressed an additional button on the stero, giving anyone listening idle chatter and white noise. "Now don't give me that look, I didn't have a choice. Sit down and I will give you an update."

Siobhan stalked around to the couch but refused to sit, "sit down? I get pulled off vacation a week early and told that I'm being put on assignment. Not just any assignment, but a local deep cover assignment where I'm expected to be in a romantic relationship with my handler? What kind of intelligence agency is this? I thought anything homeland was handled by MI5?" Alysia sighed and took a large gulp of her scotch and then leaned forward. "Ordinarily they are, but this is a sensitive matter and the Director of Operations wants this kept off the radar. Secondly, being your handler and also being undercover is not exactly my idea of a good plan either. Now lower your voice. I can jam the signal of anyonelistening, but if you keep that up they'll be able to hear you across the street. So just learn to play happy families until we get this completed, or go back to HQ and tell them you're not ready. Your choice,Agent Kerr. Make no mistake, I am your superior and I will not tolerate any breach of protocol."

Siobhan nodded her head and slid onto the couch, the tension in her posture showing her frustration more than her words ever could. For the stoic Agent Kerr to be illustrating such emotion, then she was most certainly feeling out of her comfort zone. Alysia leaned into Siobhan, enjoying how Siobhan tensed further with the small touch, "now before we get any further, I need to know your issues with your assignment. I will try and work around anything I can," Alysia purred in Siobhan's ear, making it look, to anyone who's watching, that they were just snuggling on the couch.

Siobhan rested her arm around Alysia's back and angled her body towards the other woman. "There are multiple issues I have with this assignment. First, we are out of our jurisdiction. You're telling me to follow protocol, but our entire mission is against protocol. Secondly, not once have I had a partner. None of us got into this business because we are team players." Alysia looked up from her place nestled in Siobhan's throat, "and thirdly?" Siobhan absently brushed a stray hair from Alysia's face, not realising she even did it. "And thirdly, I am not comfortable being in a romantic relationship with my handler. Is not my handler's purpose to be outside the situation and overseeing it – not right here in it with me?" Alysia stretched up, her lips brushing over Siobhan's with ever whispered word. "Is your problem with the situation in general, or that I am your handler?"

Siobhan's hand absently played through Alysia's hair without her realising, "the situation in general of course", Siobhan said without conviction and Alysia smiled. "Don't worry, Siobhan; we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. So long as we appear to be the perfect happy couple then this will work. We have a week to get comfortable with each other before we fly out to Paris. If you can't do this, then you have a week to back out. Once we're in France there's no going back."

Siobhan turned closer to Alysia, making Alysia smile, "I can do this", Siobhan whispered and then abruptly stood up and went to the kitchen. Alysia poured herself some more scotch and closed down her laptop, "I never doubted otherwise" she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Siobhan called out as she dropped a few whiskey stones into a tumbler. "There's leftovers in the fridge", Alysia called out, watching Siobhan grab a bowlful of the pot roast and come back over to Alysia and snuggling into her side.

Alysia was glad to have the week off work, after all she was due to fly out to Paris with her girlfriend for their one year anniversary. It stands to reason that she'd take the time off to get things organised. She smiled and stretched out before she slid out of bed and put the tea on. Siobhan was curled up in the bed, and if her skills were what Alysia thought they were, she'd already be awake after feeling the bed move with Alysia's departure. Alysia dug in her fridge looking for the makings of breakfast and coming up empty. Growling she moved over to the walk in pantry and was taking inventory when she felt Siobhan's pale arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning" Alysia said guardedly and Siobhan leaned in closer, her breath washing over Alysia's neck, "mmm I always sleep like the dead with you. Whatcha looking for?" Alysia turned in Siobhan's arms and linked her hands behins her neck, "ohhhh just something to eat". Alysia kissed Siobhan softly and pulled her against her body, "I can think of an idea or two". Siobhan laughed and disentangled herself from Alysia's grip, "ohhhh and I can as well but we need some energy for that. And I know just the thing."

Alysia poured their tea, fixing Siobhan's just how she likes it and sat down in the stool against the breakfast bar. "And what's this grand idea of yours, love?" Alysia asked as she slid the teacup over to her. Siobhan grinned and turned to the fridge, pulling out the rest of the leftovers – a roast chicken with all the extras. Alysia giggled and grabbed cutlery, plates and napkins and set the table while Siobhan reheated their 'breakfast. "So did you manage to get the week off at Oxford too?" Alysia asked Siobhan over her cup of tea. "Yes, so I'll just have to go back to my place and pack before we leave." Alysia ran her eyes over Siobhan, glad for the chance to now that it was 'legal'. "Ooooor I can drive us around there today, you can get everything you need for the week and our vacation and you can stay here with me for the week."

Alysia bit her lip unconsciously as Siobhan gave her a saucy look, "hmmmm I do like the sound of that. We haven't had this much time to ourselves for months. I like having you all to myself for the next little while." Alysia finished her tea and poured herself a fresh cup, "so that's a yes?" Siobhan nodded her head and Alysia grinned, "good, we can swing by your place and grab everything we need and call in at the store on the way home… after we get cleaned up in here. I wasn't expecting you", Alysia said softly, making sure Siobhan caught the double meaning in her words. Siobhan served up their roast chicken breakfasts and joined Alysia at the breakfast bar, scooting her chair closer. "Yes, but I thought you'd like the company after the last couple of weeks. I missed you. Two weeks is a long time to live on hurried messages between service and on lunch breaks."

Jane and Sarah drove over to Sarah's apartment and collected everything they would need for their 'vacation' to Paris. The Director had been left to smooth over the ruffled feathers of the MI5 who were less than impressed about having an MI6 agent operating on British soil, even if it was only to establish their European cover. Alysia smiled as Siobhan's things were all packed beside the door, ready to go and she grabbed one of the bags, letting Siobhan grab the other and they called by the store and collected the groceries they would need before stopping back at Alysia's apartment. Jane loaded her right arm up with as many bags as she could and then snaked her left arm around Sarah's waist for the walk up to the apartment. She stifled a grin at Siobhan's stiffness against Alysia, but appearing completely at ease. The woman had skill.

Sarah leaned in and smiled softly at Jane as they rode the lift up to Jane's floor. Jane smiled mischieviously, "would you mind getting the key out of my pocket, babe?" She asked, fully intending on living up this chance to be Siobhan's 'girlfrind'. She managed to keep her expression innocent as Siobhan looked stunned for a moment and then slid her hand into Alysia's jeans pocket for the set of keys. Jane followed Sarah inside with a grin on her face and set all the bags down on the kitchen counter with a dull thud.

Siobhan flipped on the stereo, enabling the jamming device and then wheeled on Alysia, brandishing the remote control. "I understand what we need to do for the mission, and I don't have a problem with that. But that, out there in the hallway. That was just for your own twisted amusement! I will work with you on this, Crawford, but pull another stunt like that and I will drop you on your prissy little arse." Alysia looked nonplussed as she began to unpack the groceries. "If you have a problem with how I conduct my missions and how I best use my assets in the field then take that up with HQ. I am your handler, and if anything goes wrong it's going to be me that bails you out. Don't forget that. Trust doesn't come easily, I'm not foolish enough to ask that of you. But you need to get used to the little things like that that couples do. I am breaking you into it gently. I don't want you freezing up in the field because I put my arm around your shoulder. Deal with it or get reassigned." Alysia leaned forward on the kitchen counter, glaring at Siobhan. This was getting intolerable, the woman was just resisting every little thing. MI6 Agents were not team players but this was getting ridiculous.

Siobhan nodded her head and came over to the kitchen, helping Alysia put away the groceries as a peace offering. They made lunch together, both wary of the other's position at all times during the preparation of their meal. It would not do to let down one's guard when knives are about.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Siobhan grabbed the last of the suitcases for their trip to Paris. As per the usual, airport officials at both Heathrow and Charles de Gaulle had been 'advised' to leave the baggage of a certain two female passengers unscanned. Even though the women could easily rearm themselves in Paris, both operatives preferred to use their own weapons. Through trial and error, MI6 had found it was easiest to just bribe the airports required, rather than spend time to smuggle in the specific agent's weapons. Alyisa ushered Siobhan down to the waiting cab, carrying both their on board luggage.

Alysia's thick London accent ensured the driver didn't take them on the 'tourist route' to the airport and thus it cost them a fraction of the cost than what most poor sods are forced to pay. Alysia checked their luggage as Siobhan had their tickets processed and the two women wandered through the airport stores while they waited for the flight to be called. They acted like the perfect, vacationing couple, occasional touches, small smiles, holding hands and it all seemed perfectly natual to the casual observer. What wasn't obvious was the tenseness in Siobhan's body and the way both Alysia's and Siobhan's eyes missed nothing in the busy airport terminal.

The flight from Heathrow to Paris was called over the PA system and Siobhan gently pulled Alysia towards their gate and handed over the tickets. Having booked first class, they were among the first to board and got comfortable in their spacious, almost bed-like seats. Though the flight was relatively short, about an hour and a quart, this was meant to be a rare vacation and no expense was spared for their 'anniversary vacation'.

They watched the in-flight movie, lifting the armrest between their seats and snuggling together to pass the time. Alysia started awake as she felt the cabin pressure changing, not realising that she had fallen asleep for almost the entire flight. It was unheard of for her to drop her guard thus, and she knew it was something Siobhan would never let her live down. She sat up slowly, rubbing her itchy eyes – from sleeping in her contact lenses, and gave Siobhan a sheepish apologetic look. Siobhan gave Alysia a rare, genuine smile and motioned to the seatbelt light, "I was about to wake you. We're beginning our descent. You look peaceful when you sleep, innocent." Siobhan's face closed down immediately after the comment and turned to face the window, as if she only then realised she spoke aloud.

Siobhan and Alysia grabbed their onboard luggage and beat the throng of people disembarking to grab their luggage from where it was arranged for pick up. It was always easier to avoid the baggage carousels with the armoury that was stored in their suitcases. They had reservations for the Presidential Suite at the Hotel Westminster Opera in Rue de la Paix. A limosine was arranged to pick them up at Charles de Gaulle and their driver met them at the front of the airport, carrying a placard with 'Jane Sommers' printed clearly on the plain white board.

Alysia saw their driver first, the couple of inches in height afforded by the boots giving her enough to see over the heads of the throng of people at the front of the airport. She hooked her arms in Siobhan's and gently dragged her towards their driver. "I'm Janes Sommers", Alysia said and the driver sketched a slight bow and loaded their cases into the trunk of the limosine. "Bonjour madamouiselles, welcome to Paris. I am Felix. Please I will take you to your hotel." Alysia let Siobhan slide into the car in front of her and then slid in beside her 'girlfriend and snuggled into her side.

They rode the thirty minute drive to the hotel in silence, the driver keeping the window up as a barrier between him and the two women snuggling in the back. The limosine pulled up at the hotel and uniformed bellhops scurried to get their luggage as the two women crossed the opulent lobby to the reception desk. Alysia checked them in under their aliases and the bellhop that was holding their luggage graciously directed them up to the Presidential Suite. Siobhan played the overwhelmed, surprised girlfriend perfectly, since Alysia had booked the hotel without telling her. Siobhan had expected opulance but what the Westminster Opera provided far exceeded her expectations, let alone staying in the Presidential Suite.

Alysia expertly hid her surprise as Siobhan drew her against her body and kissed Alysia softly, "this is the best anniversary present, sweetheart. You've outdone yourself this time", she purred against Alysia's lips as she guided the stunned Alysia against the back of the elevator, keeping their bodies pressed together. Alysia had trouble thinking, hwo she ever expected to be so close, feinging intimacy with this woman, and still retain her sanity; she did not know. Her mere presence was intoxicating, but being so close, her breath washing against Alysia's lips; it was all she could do to keep herself standing. It took her third effort to manage to speak, "th thank you b-baby. Gl-glad you like it", Alysia stuttered distractedly and she leaned back enough to clearly meet Siobhan's calculating gaze. Something flashed across Siobhan's sage green eyes that was unreadable before she pulled her normal mask back over her blinked as if to clear her mind and straightened up so she was no longer leaning on the elevator wall. Both knew something profound had just crossed between them, but neither was comfortable enough with expressing any truth at all to say anything. As with everything else of importance, it would be buried deep where even they did not know it existed.

The lift stopped at their floor and Siobhan pilled Alysia out of the elevator and the two women crossed to the door to their hotel. The bellhop dropped their bags just inisde the door and Alysia had gathered herself enough to give the man a handsome tip and then she closed the door behind her with a relieved click. Siobhan held out her hand and Alysia crossed to take it and they wandered around their suite hand in hand as they explored through all the amenities. Alysia's mind was in turmoil. After so many years of watching over Siobhan's training, protecting her from her many enemies, now they were here, together, in one of Paris' most prestigious hotels.

Siobhan led them back to the loungeroom and began unpacking their suitcases as Alysia went to the rather large stereo system and tuned it into a jazz station. Siobhan turned around, surprise flashing across her face for a second before her expression eased back into her usual netural look. Alysia didn't notice Siobhan's look, her back to the other woman as she swayed to Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. Jazz had always been her favourite genre, jazz and oldies and she was always sure to tune it into a station that played a mix of the two wherever she was. If her life had been her own, music would have been the direction she would have gone. Instead, she was the best spy Britain had to offer, and though she was more than competant in a variety of instruments, she did not get to play as often as she would have liked.

Alysia came back to herself with the end of the song, an uncharacteristic blush colouring her pale cheeks as she realised Siobhan was watching her. Alysia's expression smoothed into a smile, "you know how it is when the music takes you", she said flippantly and then focussed on unpacking her bags, ignoring Siobhan's lingering gaze on her back. Siobhan didn't reply, instead she resumed unpacking her personal armoury and putting some of her backup weapons in easy to reach locations throughout their suite, and then going into the bathroom to arm herself so that Alysia couldn't see how many, and where her weapons were placed.

Alysia set up the jamming device on the stereo and tv system, it would not do what most jamming devices do – which is to send static to whomever was listening. Instead, hers tapped into the tv and stereo, so that whenever they were turned on, pre-recorded conversations between 'Jane' and 'Sarah' began to play, affording the two women the chance to talk safely. This little piece of tech had been one that Alysia had developed herself. She had found it rather pointless that to jam a bug's transmission you had to alert those listening that you knew they were there. This let Alysia know that someone was listening, and also gave them the safety of guaranteed privacy for their conversations.

Alysia set her laptop up in the small office area that was against the window in their lounge and hacked into the hotel's security system. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, an hold habit from pushing her glasses up; one that she could not break even wearing contact lenses. She improved upon the security, adding monitors to all her windows and hacking into the CCTV for the nearby buildings that faced their windows. Her fingers flew across the keys as she hid all traces of her hacking and then she set up alerts that would send to their cells should anything Alysia understood to be a breach in security occurred.

Siobhan came back out of the bathroom, adjusting her blouse around the knife vest Alysia knew would be underneath. She turned in her chair and smiled, "I have us all settled in here, now love. Are you all refreshed?" She asked, letting Siobhan know that their security is online. Siobhan smiled and dropped into the lounge, "yes quite refreshed thank you. Would you care for something to eat? I thought I might order us some room service, and then maybe tonight we could go out to a restaurant?" Alysia nodded and Siobhan strode to Alysia, leaning over her to reach the phone. "Bonjour. C'est Sarah dans la suite présidentielle. Nous aimerions en service d'étage s'il vous plaît? Non, non, simplement quand vous êtes prêt sera tout à fait correct. Nous aimerions avoir votre plaque déjeuner et une dégustation d'une bouteille de champagne. Tout ce qui est au bas de votre liste. Et certains fromages de match. J'ai confiance en votre sommelier pour sélectionner quelque chose d'approprié. Je vous remercie (Hello. This is Sarah in the Presidential Suite. We'd like some room service please? No, no, just whenever you're ready will be quite alright. We'd like your lunch tasting plate and a bottle of champagne. Whatever is at the bottom of your list. And some cheeses to match. I trust your somellier to select something appropriate. Thank you)

Alysia froze in her seat, her eyes widening and roaming over Siobhan at her close proximity. Seemingly of its own accord, Alysia's hand came up to brush through Siobhan's curly black hair and she took a deep breath of Siobhan's sweet perfume. She drew the scent deep inside her, letting it intoxicate her as she memorised it before she slowly let her breath out. She didn't realise she had closed her eyes until she felt Siobhan's steady gaze focussed on her. Siobhan stayed where she was as Alsyia awkwardly slid out of the chair mumbling something about checking the perimeter. Siobhan's eyes followed Alysia out of the room and then dropped to the laptop on the desk. Camera footage took up the main of the desktop, monitoring their surrounds, both inside the Westminster Opera, and the buildings opposite her room.

Alysia paced the length of the opulent bedroom, not even realising she counted each pace she made. "36", she muttered under her breath and then turned on her heel, counting out the 36 paces again; a knife coming into her hand and rolling it around her fingers as she paced. Alysia's free hand pinched the bridge of her nose, her head down as she paced back to the far wall, counting each pace softly with the knife spinning absently over her fingers. She ran through her mental exercises to bring her mind back to focus, something she had not needed to do since her first mission in the field.

A knock at the door intruded on Alysia's thoughts and her training and instincts kicked in. Her knife came up, and in that same moment, she spun the weapon so the blade was pinched between her thumb and forefinger and she crossed to the side of the wall and pressed against it. She heard before she saw Siobhan cross over to the door and Alysia gave her a small nod, "who is it?" she called, knowing from experience not to press her eye to the door. She had dealt many a killshot by that peep hole, and she would not fall victim to that method. "Room Service, madam", a masculine French voice called out and Siobhan pulled open the door. A short, painfully thin, balding man in hotel livery pushed the food cart to the dining table. Siobhan gave him a tip and he bowed to Siobhan. "Enjoy your meal madam. Just call when you would like your trolley picked up." Siobhan nodded and showed him to the door as Alysia stepped into the lounge and sheathed her knife.

"That was fast, let's hope it's as good as it smells", Alysia said with a warm smile as she unpacked the cart and set their cosy dining table. Siobhan said nothing, not knowing what to say in light of Alysia's surprising behaviour. It was common knowledge that her new handler preferred the company of women and that pretending to be lovers would be difficult. She had prepared herself for that. But somehow, she hadn't prepared herself for this. What would Miss Manners say to this problem? Dear Miss Manners: My fellow spy and current handler is out and proud. We have to work undercover and I am getting some lingering looks and touches. How do I politely inform her I do not welcome her advances without jeopardising the mission?

Siobhan took the plate Alysia had served up for her with a small smile at the thought of posing that particular question to Miss Manners. "So we have some leeway with what tours we want to do and when. We will have to play the part of the tourist anyways, and we can get some recon done on our target at the same time. Your linguistics will be a major factor in securing us time with the target. But I'll tell you more about it later. How about we just relax and enjoy our first night in Paris?" Siobhan looked up and finished eating her cheese and truffles and then nodded her head in agreement, chewing quickly. "Aye whatever you say, boss," she said as she poured them both a rather large glass of wine.

Alysia sipped her wine and stood up before she had even taken the first bight. "Oh.. um.. that that reminds me.. I got you.. a little something... I hope it's not... inappropriate... I know how much you like the real thing", Alysia stuttered as she went over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of 60 year old Scotch Highland Single Malt Whiskey and very awkwardly and self consciously handed the bottle out to Siobhan. Siobhan wiped her mouth on her napkin, in part to hide her surprise; and then leaned forward and took the bottle from Alysia. "Thank you, Alysia, you really didn't need to do that. May I pour us a wee dram?" Alysia blushed and shook her head, "no it it it it's for you", her brow furrowed in concentration and frustration as she continued to stutter. She hadn't had this much trouble speaking since she was in high school and she would be damned if this bloody Scot would reduce her to an inarticulate, stuttering, geek of a girl.

Alysia clenched her jaw and grabbed her bag, "excuse me", she said coldly, forcing her mind to go into the cold, calm place she went to for killing to try and bring peace and stillness to her tumultuous mind. She tossed her bag on the bathroom counter and roughly removed her contact lenses, enough to give her red, weeping eyes as she replaced her glasses and tore her hair out of the tight braid. She leaned on the kitchen counter and took long, slow, deep breaths until her head was no longer overwhelmed with thoughts of Siobhan. She tossed her things back in her bag and dropped the bag back beside the bed on her way to rejoin Siobhan at the table. She didn't meet the other woman's eyes as she downed the entire glass of Bordeaux and then refilled it as she reached for her cheeses, truffles, and fruit. She nibbled distractedly as she drank the bottle of wine, forcing herself not to read anything into Siobhan's constant gaze.

The awkward silence only extended throughout the light meal the women were sharing, neither daring to voice the reason for it. Alysia abruptly stood, swaying a little on her feet as the effects of the bottle of Bordeaux hit her. She gathered up the leftovers of their tasting plate and packed them away in their bar fridge, removing the contents of the minbar – something she expected would be consumed the moment Siobhan left the room.

Siobhan watched Alysia's odd behaviour with interest. Always the perfect spy, Alysia's lack of control in this situation was most unexpected. Her reflexes reacted before she could think and Siobhan caught Alysia's elbow as she wavered. Alysia made no effort to pull away but still would not meet Siobhan's piercing gaze. "I'll take the couch tonight, you take the bed. After tonight we will have to start appearing to be the couple we are meant to be."

Alysia clumsily disentangled herself and made a messy bed on the ornate, but uncomfortable looking couch. Siobhan raised her eyebrow at the abrupt departure, finished her dram of scotch and went to her own, more welcoming bed.

Alysia woke with a groan of pain, in the grips of a rare hangover as dawn greeted her through the open blinds. She straightened her glasses and stumbled to the teapot. Not bothering to count, she poured in her tealeaves and then put the pot on the stove to brew. The roar of the water, or what appeared to be a roar, was deafening, and she hunched over the kitchen counter, he pounding head in her hands.

The screech of the kettle's whistle elicited a painful groan from Alysia. She moved as quickly as her pained vision would let her, turning off the element ad pouring herself a cup of hideously strong English Breakfast tea. After drinking the entire pot down, Alysia began to feel vaguely human. Putting on a fresh pot, she left it to brew while she had a long shower. She came out, much refreshed, markedly less hung-over and restored to her usual cold self to Siobhan.

Siobhan emerged without the slightest hint of a hangover to find Alysia in the kitchen cooking a lavish breakfast feast. Alysia sensed Siobhan's presence behind her and served up two generous helpings of bacon, eggs, mushroom, tomato, hashbrown, and French toast. She brought it over to the already set table and beckoned Siobhan over to sit.

"Apologies for my behaviour last night, I don't know what came over me." Alysia said by way of greeting and poured Siobhan a cup of Scottish Breakfast tea, making it perfectly the way Siobhan drinks it. Siobhan watched Alysia carefully as she ate a big bite of everything, and washing it down with a sip of her favourite tea. "We all need to let loose every now and then, just don't make a habit of it. On a different note, what are the plans for our 'vacation'? Do we know where we will be spending our time?" Alysia nibbled on her breakfast and shook her head, "nothing solid yet, but we'll wait and see how things pan out. I thought I might take you out today though, if you're feeling up to it?"

Siobhan smiled softly at Alysia's wee nibbles, "that would be nice. Anything specific you have in mind, or would you rather surprise me, leading me blindfolded through the streets of Paris?" Alysia choked on her bite as the thought of Siobhan in a blindfold, in a much more... private setting, flashed through her mind. "No, umm... I thought we might go to the park, maybe have a bite to eat somewhere near the Eiffel Tower. Then swing by a market on the way back to the hotel?"

Siobhan smiled and tucked into her breakfast, "that would be nice. Once we finish up here I'll just get changed and I'll be ready to go." Alysia nodded her agreement and tucked into her breakfast with her characteristic nibbles. They finished their plates and Alysia cleared them and then returned to the table to finish off the pot of tea, but preferring the flavours of English Breakfast.

Siobhan disappeared back into the bedroom to change and Alysia grabbed their small backpack, to better play the part of the tourists they were meant to be. Alysia felt strange without her three main knives but knew it was pointless to go fully armed when not even they knew the identity of their target.

Siobhan emerged from the bedroom in dark jeans, matching blouse, and a light jacket. Alysia's trained eyes found each of the weapons hidden in various places on Siobhan's body, and took great delight in the search. "Let's go, by the time we get home, there should be word on who our target is", Alysia said cooly as she opened the door for Siobhan and signalled her through it. Siobhan pressed the button on the elevator, "and then we can build on getting close to that person and strengthening our cover." Alysia followed Siobhan into the elevator, "you look rather delicious, by the way, Sarah", Alysia purred, her hand brushing lightly down Siobhan's and linking their fingers softly. Siobhan's eyes shot to Alysia's and found the reassurance she was searching for. "Thank you, Jane, I can barely take my eyes off you too", Siobhan purred back, only a slight hint of hesitance in her voice.

Alysia couldn't help the quickening of her heart at Siobhan's words, even though they were just part of the cover. She dropped her eyes to their linked fingers and then lifted them again as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Together they stepped out of the elevator and through the front lobby at an easy stroll.

Alysia threw her head back and laughed at Siobhan's comedic mocking of the Eiffel tower guard as the two women entered their hotel elevator. She could not remember the last time she had laughed like that, or indeed had... fun. It was such a foreign concept to her that it took a moment to realise that what she was feeling was enjoyment and elation. Siobhan smiled and led Alysia back into their hotel room, buzzing from the light-hearted and easy conversations she'd been enjoying with Alysia.

The two women bounced into their hotel room, still laughing from Siobhan's impersonation. They both froze at the same time as some instinct told them that they were not alone. Wondering if their cover had been blown before it had really began, or if their imaginations were just overactive, Siobhan and Alysia kept up their pretence, but the laughter and conversation was decidedly more forced.

They crept their way through their suites, neither of them drawing any weapons in case their cover was still intact. Siobhan continued on to the bedroom, one of the last rooms to check, with Alysia at her back, their senses in overdrive as they try and identify what sent them on edge. Alysia signalled for Siobhan to check the wardrobe as Alysia made her way to the bathrrom. Siobhan counted them down, and on her mark, both Siobhan and Alysia opened their doors. Intense pain shot through Alysia's chest, causing her knees to buckle as the taser sent her writhing to the ground in pain. Siobhan barely had time to register Alysia's attack before she was overcome with pain, electricity shooting through her body from the taser dart ebedded in her neck.

Sound returned to Alysia as she slowly regained consciousness, but she made no sign as she concentrated on the raised, frantic voices that were coming from the lounge. The argument, in French, took more than a little concentration for Alysia's foggy brain to translate. She mentally sighed in relief when there was no indication of their cover being blown, but that they were the unlucky victims of a couple of hapless thieves. While the argument continued, Alysia scoped out her surroundings, finding that she was tied to a chair with rope, she still had her glasses, Siobhan was nowhere in sight, and that her chest hurt like hell from the taser.

Alysia's stomach clenched as she realised Siobhan was not with her, and considering the small arsenal she and been wearing, that their captors may have needed more than a little force to subdue her. Alysia needed more information, and the only way to do that was to get the attention of her captor. Deciding this was as good a time as any to reveal her consciousness, Alysia made a big deal about waking up, moaning in pain and slurring her speech. "S-Sarah? What happened?"

The two thieves stopped their argument mid-sentence and crossed quickly into the bedroom. Alysia assessed the threat they posed and fought the urge to laugh. Disorganised, unprepared, unsure where to go from having taken two hostages. This would be funny if she wasn't tied to a chair with no idea where Siobhan was. The shorter of the two was clearly the leader, and by the way he moved, he could more than handle himself in a fight. The other thief was taller, thinner, clearly inexperienced and rash in judgement. She could tell he was the one panicking over their situation. The balaclavas they wore hid their faces, but Alysia could see their eyes. The leader was going to be a problem; it was clear in his gaze. This was a man that would not hesitate to kill them both if he thought they would be too much trouble. It would be best not to push him too far.

The first thing is to find out where Siobhan was and if she's okay. A plan can come later but that is the most important thing. Alysia put just the right amount of fear in her voice as she raised tear stained, wide eyes to her two attackers. "Wh-what have you done with Sarah? Why are you doing this to us?" The leader sneered ad gave a warning look to his companion before getting up in Alysia's face. "Your lady friend is very nice, no? We have some fun with her just like we have some fun with you. You tell us the combination to the safe or it will not be very fun for you when your lady friend get covered in red." The man's breath smelled thickly of croissant as he threatened Alysia in a thick Parisian accent.

Alysia barely managed from killing the man on the spot, the allusion to touching Siobhan making her blood boil. "Where is Sarah. Please you have to let me see if she's alright. Then I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt her". The leader laughed cruelly, dragging the point of a knife down over Alysia's cleavage and cutting through the cloth to expose her bra. The leader's eyes turned lustful as they followed the path of the blade. "You will do what we say. We are the ones with weapons, no? We get your lady friend and then you give us the combination. If you cause no trouble we may only kill you quickly eh?"

The leader signalled the younger one to watch Alysia as he crossed into the bathroom and Alysia's eyes followed him, not overly concerned with the younger assailant. She winced as she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and fought to bide her time. There was no use taking out the younger one when she did not know the danger posed to Siobhan with the older. The leader dragged Siobhan by the hair, bound hand and foot and tossed her roughly to the floor in front of Alysia. "Your lady friend is feisty, no? Maybe we just kill you and have fun with her." The leader ran his hands covetously over Siobhan's body. "You tell us combination or we have our fun now and make you watch."

Alysia's murderous eyes met Siobhan's and a look passed between them. Bound as they were, there was no way they could untie each other. Their only option was for Alysia to break the chair she was bound to without getting Siobhan or herself killed in the process. She saw understanding flash across Siobhan's face and Alysia's heart clenched as Siobhan jumped and charged into the leader, tumbling them both to the ground. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, at the same time Siobhan rose, Alysia stood and spun towards the younger man... crashing the chair across his torso and sending them both crashing to the floor. Alysia's chair shattered with her landing and she roll off the splintered wood and worked her hands in front of her so she could quickly untie her feet. Her eyes never left Siobhan's feeble struggle with the leader as she quickly untied her hands and grabbed a sturdier splintered piece of chair leg. The younger one started to stir and Alyisa elbowed him hard in the head, battling her aching muscles as she stumbled across the floor to where Siobhan was trying desperately to keep the leader's dagger from her throat.

Alysia discarded her makeshift weapon, it would do no good in this situation and she grabbed the leader's knife arm, twisting him away from Siobhan's neck and exposing herself to his anger so that Siobhan could roll away. Siobhan quickly untied her feet and hands, diving for cover as the young assailant recovered from his blow and fired a poorly aimed shot at Siobhan. The gunfire momentarily distracted Alysia and the leader sent a punishing fist into her abdomen, causing her to double over in pain. She barely recovered quickly enough to deflect the slash aimed at her throat, the knife embedding itself in her shoulder instead. Alysia grunted in pain as she felt the knife wedge against her scapula and she lunged at the older man, tackling him back to the ground and pummelling him with her relentless fists long after he stopped moving.

Siobhan saw that Alysia had the leader under control as she used the little cover she had, which was the bed, to try and get to the younger man. She peeked around the corner of the bed and took her courage in her hands, leaping over the bed and knocking his gun hand to the side. The young man recovered quicker than she thought and they wrestled for the gun, Siobhan elbowing him in the stomach with one arm as she fought to keep the gun from firing at her with teh other. Another soft spit was the only sound of a second bullet being fired as Siobhan brought her knee up into the lad's groin and her fist up into his nose. She grabbed the gun as out the corner of her eye she saw blood spurt from Alysia's body before she crumpled onto the floor. Siobhan twisted the gun and fired with the gun upside down, three quick shots into the kid's body at point blank range and then dropped it. She rushed over to Alysia where a pool of blood had begun to stain the carpet below her.

Siobhan tore off her blouse and pressed it against the bullet wound in Alysia's side and gently rolled her over onto her back, the only sign of life a small whimper of pain. Siobhan cursed quietly and ran to the phone, calling for the hotel doctor and grabbing the towels from the bathroom. She put pressure on the exit wound, fortunately not much larger than the entry wound, and looked at the knife hilt sticking out of Alysia's shoulder. Cursing softly, Siobhan put a towel around the knife wound to soak up the blood but didn't remove it, knowing that she could do more harm than good. The doctor arrived with hotel security but Siobhan did not leave Alysia's side, forcing the short, rotund, balding Frenchman to patch Alysia up on the spot while the security called the police.

Siobhan gave her statement to the French police, her eyes never once leaving Alysia as she gave details of their capture and their fight against the two men. The doctor finished with Alysia, who was still unconscious, and two hotel securities lifted her and began to move towards the door. Siobhan was on her feet in an instant, "where are you taking her?" she demanded forcefully and the doctor took an involuntary step backwards. "The hotel has prepared another room for you Madame, we thought your friend would be more comfortable in there. Our people will bring your bags. Do not worry about a thing." Siobhan glared at the man, "do not worry about a thing? We were just held hostage in our hotel room by two crazed men and my girlfriend was shot and stabbed. But do not worry about a thing? You will not touch our belongings and you will put Jane down and I will take her to our new room when I am reassured she is okay."

Siobhan's tone left no room for argument and Alysia was placed back on the floor on her stretcher and the trio bade a hasty retreat along with the two police officers taking statements. Siobhan took up a position beside Alysia, her hand on Alysia's good shoulder, reassuring herself of the rise and fall of Alysia's chest as the coroner removed the bodies and the police collected their evidence. Alysia began to stir and Siobhan bent over her in concern. "Jane baby, are you okay?" She asked softly, using Alysia's cover name so that the injured spy would know they were not secure.

Alysia fought through the fog and pain to the sound of Siobhan's sweet brogue asking if she was okay. She was about to say she couldn't see properly, everything she saw little more than a blur when she realised it was just her lack of glasses. "There's no pain. Where are we? Are you okay?" she asked thickly, not needing to feign the fuzziness of her mind. "We're in the hotel room, I wouldn't let them move you until you woke. I'm fine, not a scratch on me, thanks to you. The hotel doctor patched you up. He says you'll be woozy and he doesn't want you walking just yet." Alysia nodded slightly, "do you have my glasses?" she asked hoarsely and Siobhan produced ALysia's spectacles and placed them on her nose. Everything became sharper, clearer and Alysia saw the concern, genuine concern, on Siobhan's face. She tried to give her a reassuring smile and she reached out, taking Siobhan's hand and holding it tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't."

"Come on, I will get them to take us to our new room, the hotel has prepared a new suite for us. You sit and rest; I'll get our things to the other suite and then help you over there." Alysia gave Siobhan's hand a reassuring squeeze and watched her retreat into the bedroom to gather their belongings. Alysia held her hand to her abdomen and fought against the stars in her vision as she slowly sat up, a soft gasp escaping as pain flared through her side. As though hearing the almost inaudible gasp, Siobhan was suddenly at Alysia's side, looking deep into her grey eyes. "I thought I told you not to move? Don't go pulling your stitches now, you've got both your shoulder and your waist to keep in mind. If you move again I'll sedate you and drag you by your ankles into the suite, d'ye hear me?"

Alysia looked suitably sheepish, "I need to move around a bit, keep from getting too stiff, if you help me up, love; I will lean against the wall and not go any further until you come back and collect me. I swear." Alysia did her best to look innocent and harmless and Siobhan laughed and shook her head. "I've been with ye long enough to know that you'll get up anyway, and that yer far from harmless. Give me yer good hand then and I'll get ye to yer feet. Then we'll see to those hurts ye have."

Siobhan pulled Alysia to her feet and helped her against the wall and gave her a warning glare before packing up the rest of their belongings and ferrying them across to their new suite. Alysia was looking decidedly grey and sweat had broken out over her face by the time Siobhan returned. Siobhan gave her a scalding look and gently led her across to their new suite and let her lean against their kitchen wall. "How are ye feeling, babe. Painkillers starting to wear off now, I bet. Let me take a look and check on the good doctor's work and then we'll see about getting you something to help". Alysia was so stunned by the petnames coming from Siobhan's mouth that she merely nodded her acceptance.

Siobhan smiled and grabbed the medkit they had packed, getting out fresh dressings for the two wounds as well as more antiseptic. Alysia forced her breath to remain even and deep, despite the burning pain getting stronger by the second in both her shoulder and her side. The doctor had cut off Alysia's blouse to tend her wounds, and had been covered with a towel while she was unconscious. Alysia pulled the towel free and looked over to her shoulder, wincing at the angry red knife hole and then down to her waist where t was pierced both sides by bullet holes.

It took a moment to realise that neither of her wounds had been covered by gauze and she looked up to Siobhan in consternation. "What kind of back alley hacks did you let touch me?" she asked in amazement to Siobhan. "I got you what help was available without exposing us. Why do ye think I wouldn't let them do anything other than patch ye up. Now pipe down while I fix ye up and then we can talk about how to proceed from 'ere." Alysia watched as Siobhan cleaned the wounds and then dressed them, her eyes pinched in pain as the last of the painkiller wore off. Siobhan washed her hands and then pressed a couple of pills and a glass of water into the other woman's hands.

"Here take these, they're nothing special but they'll take the edge off. Now where do ye think ye'll be more comfortable?" Alysia downed the pills without even a token argument and motioned over to the couch. "I think the couch will be my best bet. Would you mind helping me to sit?" Siobhan smiled, the surprise that Alysia was following her instructions almost bewildering her.

With Alysia settled onto the couch as comfortable as she could be, Siobhan fixed them both some tea and cookies and came back to see Alysia's grey eyes fixed firmly on her, a strange look on her face. "Did he touch you?" Alysia asked barely auibly and Siobhan shook her head, wrapping her hands around the ceramic. "No I gave them too much trouble to give it much thought. Is that why ye bludgeoned him to death? Ye thought he touched me?" Siobhan asked incredulously and Alysia said nothing, turning her eyes down to stare into the swirling depths of her tea.

Siobhan scooted closer to Alysia and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "Ye almost got yeself killed to keep them from coming back near me." Alysia bit her lip, suddenly nervous and unsure what to say. She felt like a teenager again, confronted with her first crush. This was far more than a crush, this is what, in some circles, could be called obsession and stalking. Alysia unconsciously tilted her head into Siobhan's hand, surprised that it was still there, gently cupping her jaw. She closed her eyes, focussing on the sensation of Siobhan's soft hand against her cheek, completely forgetting to breathe until she felt tightness in her chest.

Her breath came out in a soft sigh and she turned her head and kissed Siobhan's hand softly, completely oblivious to Siobhan's penetrating green eyes watching her every move. Siobhan's breath hitched as Alysia kissed softly over the palm of her hand. In her brain, she thought she was moving her hand back out of Siobhan's grasp but suddenly her lips were pressed to Alysia's in a soft, tentative kiss. Alysia moaned softly against Siobhan's slightly parted supple lips, her hand coming up to caress lightly over Siobhan's jaw, as if to make sure it was not her imagination. Alysia kept the kiss soft, tender, a promise of everything Alysia offered, sucking softly on Siobhan's lips.

Siobhan melted, her hands buried deep into Alysia's hair and she deepened their kiss. All thought was lost to her at the feel of Alysia's lips. A soft moan escaped as Alysia's tongue flicked over Siobhan's lips, asking for entrance and Siobhan opened her mouth, sending her tongue out to greet Alysia's and tangling them together. Alysia's heart hammered against her chest, as if trying to take flight at the feeling of finally feeling Siobhan's kiss. This was not Sarah and Jane. Their cover was forgotten, everything was forgotten in their kiss.

Siobhan abruptly broke their kiss, her eyes not meeting Alysia's as she stood up and straightened her clothes. "Well, err, if ye need help give me a shout. I'll err just be... over here" she stammered out, her brogue becoming so thick it was almost incomprehensible. Alysia watched Siobhan disappear through to their bedroom, her heart still beating wildly. She mentally cursed herself for losing control knowing that she had most likely just scared Siobhan off permanently. She sank back into the couch, her tea forgotten and the taste of Siobhan's kiss still on her lips. Well maybe I can try and pass it off as solidifying our cover? She thought to herself, unconsciously tracing her fingertips over her still tingling lips. She instantly dismissed the thought, knowing that with even all of her great skill at deception she would not be able to sell it, or to break Siobhan's trust so completely.

Siobhan paced from one end of their bedroom to the other, her mind in turmoil as confusion and denial washed over her in great waves. Using her deep breathing exercises, she sent herself into a light meditative state, just enough to silence her mind until she could figure out just what it had all meant. She did not even realise that she had begun performing the kata. A crash from behind her broke her reverie as a vase on the nightstand shattered to the floor. Alysia shot painfully to her feet and had crossed their suite to the bedroom within two heartbeats. Her wounds painfully burning as she cast her professional gaze around the room in search of danger, finally lighting on Siobahn's pale face as she used one piece of vase to sweep the rest togther.

Siobhan's eyes narrowed in concern, "what are ye doing up? Ye need t' rest" Alysia gave Siobhan a sheepish smile, "I heard a crash, I was worried". Siobhan gathered the shattered pieces adn carried them over to the bin, "just knocked over a vase, nothing t' fret about". Alysia inclined her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "So long as you're safe." She said thickly, her voice sounding like it was coming from far away. "I erm, think I might just... rest a bit... what the hell did they gave me?" she muttered disjointedly as she flopped back onto the bed, her eyes rolling back into her head as the drugs took over.

Alysia woke up to Siobhan's green eyes watching her from across the room and she smiled softly, "you stayed with me?"Siobhan stretched and stood up, "just t' make sure ye were alright, ye went out pretty quickly there". Siobhan carefully slid herself into a seated position and took a sip of the water Siobhan had left for her on the bedside table. "Thank you, Siobhan... About earlier, I ahh, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position and I apologise for my unprofessional behaviour. I assure you it will not happen again."

Siobhan nodded and brought over the laptop, spinning it so Alysia could see. "I've decoded the latest message. We have our target. With you, like this, I will have to take the lead. We need to move fast on this." Alysia cleaned her glasses on one of the many cleaning clothes she kept handy at all times and peered at the now decrypted email dossier. "It's no' a person a' all. It's a book. Apparently the curator of the Louvre has procured the original collection of all of Da Vinci's designs. MI6 have this listed as a high priority take. There are many interested parties and they want to make sure it does not find its way into the wrong hands".

Alysia read through the information, letting Siobhan scroll at her own speed. "How would you like to go about this? Traditional theft or get close to the curator. Could you lend your expertise as a linguist to the translation of the designs?" Siobhan's eyes brightened at the thought of an old fashioned heist and she turned her sparkling green eyes to Alysia. "I like the thought o' a heist. We will need blueprints of the Louvre and do reconnaissance on their security systems. If ye could look after the technological side of things and I can do the physical, then I'm sure we can execute this perfectly".

Alysia nodded her head, "aye that sounds like a solid plan. How about we go for a wander to the Louvre tomorrow. We can find a wheelchair for me, make me look like an invalid. Better access to more areas and we'll be less suspicious" Alysia suggested as she closed her laptop and leaned back against the padded headboard. Siobhan nodded and stood up, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks, "aye but first we need to eat. Do ye think yer alright to come to the table, or shall I bring it in here?"

Alysia thought over Siobhan's question for a moment, taking stock of her hurts, "I'll be fine to come to the table. Do we by perchance have any orange juice?" Alysia asked, knowing that Siobhan would need to go and check the fridge. She watched Siobhan go, not wanting her to see the pain on her face when she tried to get up. Stiff from laying down so long, Alysia slid her legs over to the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, waiting for the sharp burning to start as the muscles move to accommodate her new position. She gritted her teeth as her waist burned painfully, the drugs having worn off long ago and she stood in one motion, a soft hiss of pain escaping between her pursed lips. Her vision swam from moving too fast and suddenly there was a soft, strong hand supporting her elbow as she swayed. Siobhan didn't say anything about Alysia swallowing down the pain as soon as she saw Siobhan, and instead just handed her a large glass of orange juice. "Thought ye could use the sugar sooner rather than later, ye've been out for a while."

Alysia gave Siobhan a grateful smile and chugged half the juice before attempting her walk to the kitchen table. "Have you cared for many wounded spies then?" Alysia asked as she slid into the deep, upholstered bucket chair. Siobhan moved about the kitchen, preparing the makings of spaghetti and Napoli sauce, "one or two. And I've been in my share of scraps to know what's most needed after a drug induced slumber". Alysia leaned on the table and sipped her juice, her eyes roaming over Siobhan as she diced tomatoes, garlic, onion, bacon and the fresh herbs she had found in the bottom of the fridge.

"Can I help?" she asked as Siobhan added it all to a pot and simmered it on low heat. Siobhan smiled and tipped in the diced hot chillies, including seeds, and shook her head. "Och no, ye've cooked enough, ye deserve a night off. I am not completely useless in the kitchen ye know". Alysia gave Siobhan a cheeky look and relaxed back into her chair, sipping her juice. "Just as well, I like the view from here much better in any case."

Siobhan returned the cheeky grin and lowered heat in the pan to simmer. She filled a pot with hot water and then set it to boil. She gave the pasta sauce a quick stir and then tipped the pasta into the hot water along with a pinch of salt to keep the pasta from sticking together.

"Mmm that smells delicious", Alysia observed, the aromas of their spaghetti and Napoli wafting pleasantly through their suite. Siobhan topped up Alysia's juice and joined her at the table. "Thanks, leannan. I couldae be wi' ye' so long and nae pick up a thing or two in the kitchen."

Alysia nodded knowingly, playing the part perfectly, as she always did – well going by recent events, almost always. "How long before it's ready, love? I think I could go for a shower." Siobhan looked Alysia over, gauging to see if she was up to the task. Seeing something in Alysia that satisfied her, Siobhan nodded. "Aye, ye hae the time, just donae take too long now, or I'll worry."

Alysia smiled, "I'll be back before you know I've gone". Feeling much better after the juice, Alysia steadily made her way to the bathroom. She stripped down and peeled off the gauze over her bullet wound. She stepped under the stream of hot water, wincing as her whole body was slightly scalded. She let the hot water beat down over her, washing her troubles down the drain along with the shower water.

She emerged in a cloud of steam, feeling much refreshed and focussed on their mission. She put a clean dressing on her wound, slid into a bathrobe and returned to the kitchen; by the look of concern in Siobhan's eyes, none too soon. Siobhan set to draining the pasta and scooping it into two large ceramic bowls. She then spooned great heaps of the Napoli sauce over the top and garnished it all with fresh parsley and shaved Parmigiano Reggiano cheese.

She brought over the two bowls, soup spoons, and entree forks, along with some crusty bread, butter, and of course more juice. Alysia smiled her thanks and lit the two candles in the middle of their table with a match. "Mmm this is going to be divine", Alysia said as she laid her napkin on her lap and began to twirl the spaghetti around her fork. Siobhan smiled and broke off a piece of crusty bread and buttered it. She nibbled on a corner, watching as Alysia took the first bite.

Alysia's eyes closed in delight as the flavours rolled around her palate and she named each and every ingredient. She smiled and prepared another bite, "mmm divine doesn't even begin to cover just how good this is. You've excelled yourself, baby, for certain."

They ate their meal in companionable silence, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. Alysia offered to clean up and Siobhan ordered her back to her seat. "You go and relax; I want you to be able to move without your eyes screaming your pain". Alysia nodded meekly and hobbled through to the bedroom and curled up in bed. She did not think to put on clothes; she merely slid off the robe and snuggled under the covers.

Siobhan cleaned up the spaghetti, put the leftovers in the fridge, and then came to bed. Lifting the covers, her heart skipped as she saw Alysia's pale, athletic form bare, her face peaceful in sleep. She stood and stared at the sleeping woman, her heart and breath quickening at the beauteous slumbering Alysia. Alysia stirred in her sleep, purring softly and Siobhan smiled fondly, her heart melting. Blinking out of her reverie, she slipped into bed and drew the covers back over them both.

Alysia took a tablet to numb her lower extremities and then dressed, putting on new shoes so that the soles were unscuffed should someone deign to look. Then she dragged herself into her new wheelchair, retrofitted by her own designs to record all security and to map the blueprints of the building, it's circuitry, and plumbing. Siobhan came in to see Alysia pulling her temporarily paralysed legs into the chair. She gave the other woman a grin, eyebrow popped. "Taking it a little too far, aren't you?" Alysia pushed herself through the suite. "Not at all. You'd be surprised how many people neglect the little things. It's what betrays us. This way it will be authentic, because I am paralysed, at least temporarily."

Siobhan grabbed her things and followed Alysia through the apartment. "So I guess that means you're ready to visit the Louvre then?" Alysia nodded, "mmhmm no time like the present." She easily kept pace with Siobhan, having played the part of a paraplegic more than once. Siobhan took a leisurely pace to the Louvre, and they were both pleased with Alysia's forged VIP pass when they saw the line stretching two blocks.

Alysia rolled up to the main entrance to the Louvre, bypassing the massive line with Siobhan at her side. The tall, lithe Frenchman at the security point gave their VIP passes only a cursory glance; running his eyes over both women thoroughly, instead. He waved them both through, turning to check out Siobhan's buttocks as she pushed Alysia up the small ramp and into the lobby.

The microprocessor in Alysia's chair had been transmitting since they arrived on the block. The tiny device was connected to Alysia's laptop which could provide thermal imaging. The intelligence provided gave them not only a complete 3D rendering of the building, but what it's security systems were, and where each person was located in the building.

The Louvre's curator, a short, balding, rotund man with round wire rimmed glasses greeted them warmly. "Bonjour Mademoiselles. Welcome to the Louvre!" He gave both women a short bow and then kissed both cheeks softly. Alysia's training allowed her to suppress her giggle at the man's overzealousness. "Now I believe you are looking to purchase, as well as a tour?" He asked in his thick Parisian accent, his hands clasped together in anticipation of his commission.

Alysia nodded and spoke in perfect French, "oui Monsieur, that is correct. We were directed to speak to you by your superiors. They said that you were the best man to accommodate our needs and our tastes in art." The spies could almost see the Euros reflected in the man's eyes. "Oui, of course I am! There is no one else here with a better knowledge than I! And may I say, Madame, your French is impeccable".

Siobhan shifted impatiently on her feet, bored with the false pleasantries. Their guide, who introduced himself only as Monsieur Larousse, noticed Siobhan's impatience and blushed. "Of course, of course! I am sure such beautiful ladies are not here for small talk. Let us begin your tour. Feel free to ask me about anything you see. I am quite certain we can come to some sort of arrangement." Alysia reached her hand up to brush over Siobhan's in a gesture of thanks and then she pushed herself after Larousse.

INSERT DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF LOUVRE AND IT'S EXHIBITS! and grossly overpriced obscure and hideous collection that Alysia agrees to buy


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Alysia rolled into their suite with relief, her arms tired from the wheelchair, and the numbing agent beginning to dissipate from her system. Siobhan locked the door and instantly went into their kitchen, putting on a pot of tea and getting out some of the shortbread Alysia had baked earlier. Alysia dragged herself onto the couch and pulled her notebook onto her lap. She brought up the 3D map of the Louvre, added it's security cameras, lasers, and other security measures and then added in where various exhibits were from their tour. She then added the thermal imaging over the top, working out which where security personnel and then removing the other thermal bodies. Before they moved on their mission, she would do complete background checks on all personnel but for that she would need time to hack their system, which she would not do tonight. She closed the lid and plopped the laptop onto the coffee table and then leaned forward to massage her legs uncomfortably as pins and needles replaced the numbness.

Siobhan came over to the couch with the shortbreads and the tea. She saw Alysia's discomfort, set the tray on the coffee table, and then gently lifted Alysia's legs, heavy from numbness, so she could sit. Without meeting Alysia's gaze, Siobhan placed Alysia's legs on her lap and then slowly began to massage the pins and needles away. Alysia closed her eyes and relaxed into the couch, letting her breathing even out and deepen as she focussed only on the touch of Siobhan's long, nimble fingers working the feeling back into her legs. Alysia jumped at the feeling of her legs being lifted, having drifted off into a light doze from Siobhan's touch. Siobhan froze mid movement as she felt Alysia wake and she gave the other woman a sheepish look, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Alysia smiled and waved away the apology, "its fine. Take a look at the blueprints and tell me what you think. I've added their technological security measures and what i know of their security personnel locations. I've rendered in the various exhibits as well. All access shafts, ducts, store rooms, plumbing and electrics are also on there. It's a full 3D model", Alysia explained as Siobhan took the laptop from the coffee table.

Siobhan began to study the map of the Louvre, with Alysia's program; she could go into each room to view the security, or the exhibits and to get the dimensions, and any furniture that was in them. Alysia drank her now cold tea and stood to prepare dinner. Siobhan was so immersed in her study of the Louvre that she had not realised Alysia had gone until she returned with a tray laden with fresh baked bread, small bowls of pumpkin soup, a grilled chicken salad, and some tea.

Siobhan started as Alysia brushed her arm lightly, "och lassie you surprised me!" Alysia grinned and took the laptop from Siobhan, replacing it with the tray of food, decorated with lit tea light candles and a rose. "I didn't mean to startle you but it's late and you need to eat. You can go back to it after supper". Alysia took her seat beside Siobhan, her own, less decorated tray, on her lap. Siobhan looked to Alysia's tray to her own, only now noticing the perfect presentation, intricate detail and personal touches Alysia had put into Siobhan's supper.

She cracked open her crusty bread to find it filled with garlic and herb butter. She dipped the bread into the soup and nibbled on the end, caught off-guard by the chilli in the soup. Alysia tucked into her meal, crumbling up her plain bread roll and mixing it into her soup, watching Siobhan's reactions as she ate her own.

Siobhan wiped her mouth on the cloth napkin and drizzled a wee bit of garlic aioli over her salad. "Mmm this is delicious. You must have been slaving for hours over this. Thank you so much", Siobhan said as s he cleaned her soup bowl with the last of her bread. "You're welcome. Besides, I needed something to do while you studied that data." Alysia took a sip of her iced tea, watching Siobhan's first bite of the grilled chicken salad. "mmm this is even better. You excel yourself with every dish", Siobhan complimented, savouring each bite.

Alysia blushed at the compliment and stacked her empty bowls, sneaking glances at Siobhan as she finished her salad and iced tea. The second she finished, Alysia was up and clearing Siobhan's tray, returning with apple slice and cream for them both. "You've worked enough today. You deserve a break and to be spoiled. It will all be there tomorrow, don't you worry."

Siobhan smiled cheekily and nibbled her apple slice; "how did you ever become the elite if you procrastinate so often?" Alysia grinned, "Well there's a fine line between procrastination and taking a break. Something you'd do well to learn. Rest is a weapon, Siobhan, as effective as any dagger or firearm." Siobhan nudged Alysia's arm, "oh I rest, Alysia. Either when the job's done or I'm dead. I'll get all the rest I need when I die. Until then I work, and maybe play a little."

Alysia laughed softly at what Siobhan said. "Aye, playing is a requirement. I'm pleased you're not neglecting it." She flashed Siobhan a mischievious grin. "I taught you well, young padawan."

Alysia jolted awake, feeling a strange weight across her body. Her training kicked in as her brain was booted into overdrive. She froze in place, recognising the feel of Siobhan's slim form tucked into her back, her athletic arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She smiled to herself and relaxed back into Siobhan's body, stifling a giggle when Siobhan tightened her grip on Alysia in her sleep.

Alysia feigned sleep when Siobhan stirred and very carefully disentangled herself. It was clear that she did not want Alysia to know she had spooned her in her sleep. Alysia let her have her secret, pretending to wake as Siobhan put on water for tea. Alysia rubbed her eyes and stretched, making all the appropriate noises and then padded out as the smell of fresh tea permeated their lavish suite.

Siobhan pulled two fresh croissants, filed with bacon, tomato, and cheese, out of the oven and brought both the tea and croissants to the kitchen table. "Oh grand, you're awake. I fixed breakfast" she said to Alysia. Alysia smiled and slid into her seat, wrapping her hands around her tea cup. She raised the porcelain to her lips and took a deep breath of the powerful brew before having the first sip.

Siobhan set aside their breakfast things and pulled up the Louvre building on Alysia's notebook. She had combed through the building, memorising every detail and where every piece of furniture was. It had taken some time but finally she had found the best way to get to the Da Vinci blueprints. All that remained was the technical side, disabling the cameras and other security devices and finding weak points in their security personnel – all of which would be found through Alysia's hacking. Alysia leaned forward – she had always healed rather fast – the only sign of her discomfort a slight pulling of her shoulder muscles. "Once I hack their system I can make it look like nothing has happened. In fact I can change their timestamps on their cameras so they playback old footage with current timestamps. I can operate their entire network remotely and change it at will. All I will need is a night or two to hack their system, put my program in and then I own it. The beauty of it is, so long as I never remove the program, every time any of their computers is connected to the internet, I will have their entire system updated. And if they are connected, I can do it all in real time. I will need another computer though – else they will easily see that their system is running slower and alert them to something. If I put the program across, but let them run off the extra computer, they will see no change in speed and I can have the program, which can take months to install, ready for immediate use."

Siobhan smiled, "That's brilliant Al, do you have somewhere in mind that you can work?" Alysia nodded and pointed to the couch. "Right here, I just need to get into their system without their knowing, which is fairly easy for me and then create my copy of their hard drive. When we move to take the item, I can work from an area of the Louvre under construction. That way no one will know I'm there, I can give you support from within their system, walking you through each security device and getting you safely back out. Do we need to get a replica made to replace the original?"

Siobhan smiled and shook her head, "no, I think we leave it and place the blame on someone the Agency would prefer out of the way." Alysia smiled at Siobhan's suggestion, the woman was certainly worth her salt. "Okay, so now we just maintain our cover until then, keep up the reconnaissance and I can work on the program we need. If the modifications I make are successful, it will be of great use in most missions."

Siobhan got up from the table and sauntered over to Alysia. "So how about some cover maintenance. We are in France, Paris to be precise. How about we take in some of the sights?" Alysia smiled brightly, "I'd like that, Siobhan, what exactly do you have in mind?" Siobhan edged her way over to Alysia and gently massaged her shoulders. "A romantic dinner, a walk in a park somewhere, maybe a movie…" Siobhan trailed off as she continued to massage and caress over Alysia's shoulders and neck. Alysia sighed softly, Siobhan's voice caressing over her like silk. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on her arms, surrendering herself to Siobhan's gentle touch.

Siobhan smiled, telling herself that it was [insert cover name] that was really enjoying touching Alysia, and not herself. She had noticed the lingering glances, and the more than uncharacteristic behaviour Alysia had been exhibiting. She thought only for a moment, that it could be attraction but she instantly dismissed the thought. There had been rumours that the Agency's best agent was a lesbian but Siobhan had attributed these to jealous rumblings and the fact that Alysia was not known to flirt or date, or mix with people in general, when she thought about it.

"What movie would you like to see?" Siobhan asked for the third time and Alysia realised that she had been so lost in Siobhan's touch that she had not heard the question. "How about we go to one of those film noir showings in the park?" Alysia asked languidly, her voice unintentionally seductive. Siobhan leaned forward, brushing Alysia's hair back, her lips brushing feather light across Alysia's neck. Alysia closed her eyes and tilted her head to give Siobhan a better angle.

Siobhan kissed down Alysia's throat, causing her to melt. "You know, you are a closet romantic", Siobhan purred, punctuating each word with a kiss further down Alysia's neck. "Mmhmm", Alysia purred, unable to formulate words as her brain turned to mush. Siobhan bit Alysia's pulsepoint gently and Alysia moaned, her eyes rolling back under her closed lids. "mmm and you're a tease, baby"; Alysia moaned almost breathlessly, not even realising she called Siobhan 'baby'.

Siobhan pulled back slowly, having reached the limit of intimacy she was comfortable with; "I'll go and get ready". Alysia heard Siobhan's footsteps and collapsed onto the table. "I'll just need a few minutes", Alysia called out, her voice still husky and sensual. Siobhan paused on her way to the bedroom at the tone in Alysia's voice but just shrugged to herself, attributing it to their cover.

Alysia finally recovered enough to stand and she made her way to their bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw hitting the floor as Siobhan emerged in a form hugging, low cut v-neck top and painted on jeans with CFM boots. Her hair was teased to frame her face and her eyes were sparkling. Her lips quirked up in amusement at Alysia's inability to do anything but stare.

After a few attempts Alysia found her voice, only to exclaim, "Wow!" Siobhan smiled as Alysia picked up her jaw and continued past Siobhan into their bathroom. Siobhan went into the kitchen and and fixed herself a drink of water. Was she really that effected by all that? Surely not! She thought to herself. Alysia messed up her hair, washed her face in cool water to clear her mind and decided that she too, would dress to kill.

She pulled on black leather pants, a classic black leather corset with lace trimming, and a matching leather jacket. The jacket was cut away at sharp angles at the neck to accentuate her cleavage. The buckles at the top of the collar gave her the appearance of a soft leather choker and broke up the paleness of her flesh. The clearly tailored top end corset with tasteful flower designs in black on black somehow made her look classy and powerful rather than whorish. She added a touch of grey eye shadow to bring out her eyes and then pulled on her own pair of CFM boots, sliding a dagger inside each one.

She checked herself in the mirror and thought it'll do. She sauntered back to the kitchen and saw Siobhan sipping her water contemplatively. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked casually, behaving as though this was something she had just thrown on, rather than chosen with desire to cause the strongest reaction. Siobhan turned at the sound of Alysia's voice and it was her turn to drop her jaw and stare in wordless wonder.

Siobhan's mouth moved up and down like a fish as she tried unsuccessfully to speak. Eventually her voice worked, her mouth dry despite the water she had just consumed. "Wow… um.. wow". Alysia gave Siobhan her most alluring smile, "thanks. Are you ready to go? I made a call and thought we might start with a nice bite. I have just the place." She grabbed their room card, her purse, and held out her arm for Siobhan to take.

Alysia lead them down to a nearby jetty where a large, motorised gondola was waiting. It was large enough to have an open air kitchen at the aft, and cushions as a seating area at the prow. Thick curtains separated the two areas and a small electronic rail line ran the length of the gondola to serve the food to the guests at the prow. They climbed aboard and the boat immediately pushed off the jetty at a leisurely pace along Paris' canals.

A soft, unobtrusive horn blow came from a tiny boat that came out of the curtain, running along the rail and stopping at the edge of the seating area. Each course was served thusly, accompanied with matching wines. Soft candlelight filled the boat and gave them light to eat by. Alysia scooted closer to Siobhan, "is this what you expected by a romantic dinner in Paris?"

Siobhan smiled and shook her head. "No, as always you have exceeded my expectations." Alysia desperately wanted to lean forward and to kiss Siobhan in that moment but she stopped herself, having decided to let Siobhan set the level of intimacy they would exhibit.

Siobhan could sense the shift in Alysia and suddenly she could not be certain that Alysia was going to all this trouble just for their cover. Alysia felt Siobhan's sudden hesitation and knew that she could obliterate all confusion and questions with a few well chosen words and a soft pressing of their lips. Alysia leaned slightly forward, not enough to be threatening, but enough to suggest intimacy.

"Siobhan, do not let me push you too far beyond your comfort zone. You set the boundaries here. I know this is new to you, so tell me if I am stepping out of line." Siobhan met Alysia's eyes, softened with the candlelight, and her open accepting expression. This was not something she had expected. Pushing her comfort zones and forcing Siobhan into being comfortable with this assignment was what she had prepared for. She thought about Alysia's words for a few moments.

"Before I answer, I need to know a few things first." Alysia nodded her head and leaned back. "I want complete honesty or complete silence here. Are you, Alysia Crawford, a lesbian?" Alysia smiled; somewhat surprised it had at how long it had taken Siobhan to ask. "Yes I am." Siobhan nodded her head and then pushed forward with her next question. "Is this purely about our cover or do you have another agenda?"

Alysia smirked, the question was perfectly formed and there would be no dodging. "I like your company and your candour. I would like for there to be something between us if you were interested. But I have no intentions of seducing you to be my lover through a mission. Though being so close to you in this way has been blurring the lines. It is getting harder and harder to remind myself that this is not real."

Siobhan leaned back and sipped her wine, "thank you for your honesty. I have a lot to think on. I will do what is required for cover, but do not take that as me reciprocating any feelings for you. You are to allow me to initiate any intimacy and to dictate the terms. No exceptions." Alysia nodded, keeping her face devoid of the rejection that was cutting into her heart. "As you wish it."

Siobhan sat forward, her curiosity now burning. "So your… distraction. You're attracted to me?" Alysia nodded, her voice genuine, "I apologise for my lack of professionalism. I shall try and keep better control of my emotions." Siobhan smiled, "and I will try not to push you beyond your limits." Her face grew suddenly serious. "Is that why you were so incensed when you thought that burglar had violated me?" Alysia sighed and sipped her wine. "I cannot bear the thought of anyone touching you, even more so against your will and that I was there but failed to stop it."

Siobhan was about to tell Alysia that she had no right to behave like that, they were work colleagues and that was all. But she stopped. It would be cruel. Alysia knew this and telling her so coldly would only damage the trust they had worked so hard to build.

Their gondola came to a stop at the park and Alysia helped Siobhan onto the jetty. "And maybe a little less provocative dressing. I wasn't joking when I called you a tease earlier", Alysia said, her tone light but the truth and warning in her voice clear. Siobhan didn't say anything but knew now that Alysia had behaved commendably considering the signals she had been sending. They walked in companionable silence through the park to where the film was being screened and they found some seats near the back.

Alysia leaned over to Siobhan in the middle of the movie, and without any warning, apologised. "Forgive me if I have put you in an even more uncomfortable position. I just didn't want you thinking I was doing this under false pretences." Siobhan smiled, "thank you for your forthrightness. Tell me something, does the Director know of your… affiliations?"

Alysia smiled wryly, "why of course she does." Siobhan looked at Alysia with confusion at her the absolute conviction in her tone. Alysia laughed softly, "It is something we've kept quiet and it's helped that I've kept my father's name. But yes, the Director is my mother. Please don't hold it against me."

Siobhan's eyebrows were raised in surprise at this little revelation. How it had been kept off the rumour mill she had no idea. "Is… is that why you advanced so quickly?" Siobhan asked, not wanting to offend, but needing to know if her life was being entrusted to someone who was only there because Mummy was boss.

Alysia shook her head emphatically. "Certainly not. I may have had some advantages, such as beginning my training at a much younger age. But the trainers all knew who I was and let me assure you that I was tested on a much harder gradient that my classmates."

Siobhan paid only cursory attention to the movie, now fully interested in their conversation. "I thought all agents had to complete a university degree to be accepted for training?" Alysia squirmed. She had not been particularly ready to give up some of her more personal details. "I have one PhD and two Master's degrees. The doctorate was completed when I was 16." Siobhan bit her lip, she had known Alysia possessed an impressive intellect, but to complete a PhD in the time most people took to finish high school was phenomenal.

Alysia shifted uncomfortably in her chair, self conscious as always about the subject of her intelligence. "Would you mind if we continue this later, I don't much like discussing it in public?" Siobhan heard the discomfort in Alysia's voice and nodded her head. She had quite a lot to think about indeed.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence and then walked leisurely through the park back to their hotel. By that time Siobhan could barely contain herself for the questions bubbling in her brain.

As the door closed, Siobhan burst out, "how high did you test?" Alysia walked into the kitchen, put on a pot of water for tea and set out some biscuits. "The test doesn't go that high, and it's proven to be inaccurate anyway."

Siobhan waved her hand in dismissal. "I know all that. Just give me the number." Alysia busied herself getting out the makings for tea. "if you insist on a number, it's 210". Siobhan let out an impressed whistle. "Aren't most people with an exceptionally high intellect socially awkward?" Alysia laughed, "using your psychology degree, I see. But yes, except when such person's mother is the Director of MI6 and trains you to be a chameleon from the crib."

Siobhan nodded her head, "so you really are socially awkward, but just act likethis to blend in?" Alysia added the leaves to the pot and left it to brew. "I surpassed even Mother's skill as a chameleon. The best psychological minds in the world cannot separate fact from fiction when it comes to me."

Siobhan looked somewhat sceptical. Either Alysia was telling the truth, or she was just that good a liar. Both options were displeasing. "Give me an example, as proof as it were". Alysia gave a grim smile. "It took me two days to prove Fermat's last theorem, in the Euclidean format of course. It cannot be proven in any other way, despite what Wiles claims."

Siobhan just shook her head, only half believing what Alysia was saying. But after coming out about her attraction so earnestly, what would be the gain in lying about this? "Test me at random if you wish. I can see you don't believe me. It's just as I expected, and why very few people know." Siobhan gave Alysia a bemused look, "come on can you blame me? Not only are you the Director's daughter, but you have an IQ that's literally off the charts, and you've successfully proven a theorem that no one else has been able to properly do."

Alysia brought the tray with the teapot, sugar, milk, and cookies over to the coffee table and motioned for Siobhan to sit. "Whether you believe me is irrelevant. Come now, let us talk no more of such trivial things and enjoy our tea, shall we?" She poured Siobhan's tea, handed it to her, and then fixed her own tea and sat beside her.

"So of all the things you could have done, why choose this?" Alysia curled around her teacup and took a deep breath of the aromatic leaves. "I am patriotic. I am serving the Empire and this seemed the most challenging thing. Hacking lost it's appeal when I couldn't find a system that was any difficulty. I could move at will through any system in the world, unnoticed. If I had thoughts of destruction, I could have brought down entire countries with a simple virus or an email that I could send from within their own system. But for me, hacking was never about sabotage. It was always about the thrill and challenge of cracking the code."

Siobhan nodded, "so will you leave when this ceases to be challenging?" Alysia took a sip of her tea, "well it will be a very long time before that happens and agents have a fairly short shelf life." Siobhan laughed softly, "aye well you have that right. And I guess you couldn't just leave... This isn't the kind of job where you resign and do something new. This is for life." Alysia smiled, "very true but there are always ways to disappear. All you need is a body similar in age, height, and weight seen entering a place that is soon destroyed by a bomb blast. And with the right explosives no trace of the body can be found."

Siobhan sipped her tea, her eyebrow quirked, "given this a lot of thought I, see." Alysia grinned, "if I wanted to leave, I need to make sure that not even I would be able to find out the truth. So yes, it is something that is worth pondering – if only to ensure no one else gets away with it on any case I'm on."

Siobhan finished her tea and packed the dishwasher. "If you'll excuse me, I think I will head off to bed." Alysia nodded and watched Siobhan go. She switched her laptop on and let it boot up while she grabbed caffeine drinks and high sugar, high sodium snacks to keep her through the night. She returned to the couch and took great care in making sure she was comfortable and all her snacks were within reach and then she set to the first stage of conquering the Louvre's computer system – the initial hack.

Siobhan woke up at midmorning and almost instantly recognised the incessant staccato rapport of the keyboard as Alysia typed furiously. She wandered into the living room, rubbing her eyes blearily. "What time is it? Have you even been to bed?" Alysia didn't look up, nor did her typing slow. As Siobhan came closer, she could see the empty snack wrappers ad empty energy drink bottles strewn around Alysia; who continued on without any sign that she was aware of Siobhan's presence.

Siobhan smiled as Alysia kept typing with one hand, her eyes not moving from the screen as she reached for another energy drink. Upon finding it empty, her hand kept searching for an unopened bottle. She unscrewed the top one handed, took three massive gulps and then kept typing furiously. The screen was filled with lines of code scrolling faster than Siobhan could keep track. "Right then, I guess I'll just go and take a shower then". She waited a moment ad when she still got no response, she left. Alysia turned around as Siobhan closed the bedroom door, shrugged at the empty living room, and then continued typing.

Siobhan came back into the living room to see Alysia preparing breakfast with a nervous, jittery energy that comes with a caffeine high. "I thought you might be hungry. I finished the program we needed and I've completed the initial hack into the Louvre's system. Are waffles okay? The program still has a few minor bug sbut I can fix them quickly enough in real time. Bananas, berries, and syrup." Alysia was jumping from topic to topic, her mouth unable to keep up with how fast her brain was working, her words coming out so fast they almost blended in together. She served up the waffles, tea, and juice in quick, jerky movements and then set them on the table.

Siobhan chuckled to herself and sat down. It was strange seeing Alysia on that much of a caffeine high that she could not keep her train of thought. "So what do you think?" Siobhan stopped with her first mouthful half way to her lips. "About what?" "About the program... and breakfast." Siobhan couldn't suppress the laughter anymore and it burst out of her. Alysia looked at her dumbly, the hilarity completely eluding her.

"Well about the program – I haven't seen it but I'm sure it does the job. I haven't yet had any breakfast... and how long before that wears off?" Alysia finished her mouthful, half of her plate cleared already. "A few hours, I lost track of how many I had... I could run. Do you want to run? Or bake! Do you want cookies?"

Siobhan laughed again and motioned for Alysia to stay put as she had started to get up. "Sit. Finish your breakfast. Slow down. I can barely understand what you're saying", she said laughingly. Alysia sat back down, looking suitably chagrined. She forced herself to eat at the same pace of Siobhan, her movements feeling like they're in slow motion capture.

Alysia finished the other half of her breakfast and sat watching Siobhan's every bite; her fingers drumming rapidly on the table. Siobhan sighed, "oh go clean up. Have a shower. Do the washing up. Just do something and let me finish my breakfast in peace!" Alysia shot from her chair and darted off to the bedroom. She tried to take her time but she still finished her shower in record time and was almost done with the dishes by the time the caffeine started to wear off. She quickly finished the washing up, chugged two glasses of water and then returned to the bedroom; calling out to Siobhan, "wake me in three hours", as she passed.

Siobhan shook her head in bemusement and sat in the living room to look over the information Alysia gathered from her initial hack. Alysia groaned as an earthquake started to shake the bed. She groaned louder as she realised that it was merely her shoulder being shaken violently. She flopped over onto her back, her eyes still closed. "wha' 's 't?" she slurred sleepily. Siobhan took the opportunity to pull the blinds open and Alysia curled into a ball under the covers. "You told me to wake you. It's been three hours. Out of bed, sleepy head."

Alysia groaned and stumbled straight to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. When she came out she looked marginally refreshed. "I need some Panamax", she muttered and staggered to the first aid kit and took out two pills. She swallowed them dry and then took a deep breath to reorient herself.

Siobhan kept watching as Alysia made herself a cup of decaf tea and then curled around it on the couch. "I had a look at that data. It's a good start. When do you think you can get the rest of the way into their system?" Alysia looked up from inhaling her tea. "If I can get through to a supplier, I can have the second computer built today and then all I will need is to connect to their network. The transfer should only take a few hours from then."

"Are you certain they will not know that we're in there?" Alysia took a sip of her tea, "quite certain. Using the second computer will make it seem like their computer is running as normal. I already have the program installed in their system; I just have to command it to begin the transfer. They won't know they've been compromised and we will be able to access their system at any time after that."

Siobhan sank into the other side of the couch, "so is this program like that Asphyxia 1.3 in the Steig Larsson books?" Alysia smiled, "I'm glad you've read them, it makes this easier to explain. Asphyxia is a very similar program, and should you have months to transfer the data bytes at a time to avoid arousing suspicion, it's perfectly fine. But we are often on a tighter schedule so we need the transfer completed much quicker. To avoid anyone realising a difference, I set up the target computer to run off the back up's Ethernet so then it retains it's normal speed. Depending on the computer, I can set how many resources I allow the backup to give to it, just to make sure that the target computer isn't running faster than it should. That way, I can have the full version of the target's computer; or in this case their entire network, within a few hours."

Siobhan nodded her head in understanding. "So we should have a complete copy, and be able to make changes to their computer by tonight?" Alysia nodded, "aye, without a doubt." She pulled out her secure cell and dialled the number for Alienware. She ordered an Alienware Area51 MX18 laptop, complete with the best upgrades and all the software she will need – to be delivered by close of business. She smiled when the store clerk said they would have it to her within 2 hours.

She normally preferred to build the laptops from scratch but she would modify this one after she had finished with the Louvre's system. She would need to incorporate the jamming device and the EMP by tomorrow. She didn't like leaving it much later to make those sorts of changes. "Right then you look like you'll be busy. I'll organise some dinner and you will stop when it's ready and come and eat. You worked enough last night, you don't need to kill yourself to get it done today." Alysia nodded and relaxed on the couch until the doorbell rang. She handed over the Euros, in cash, for the laptop and then set to installing all the software and modifying the settings for what they need. She had just set it to restart to make the changes when Siobhan came in to her.

"Good timing, supper's ready. Come and eat, and relax." Alysia smiled and stood up, "mmm that smells delicious, and I'm ravenous." Alysia followed Siobhan though to the dining room and she slid into her customary seat. "You know, I was thinking that after this, I won't have any need of that second laptop much. Would you find any use for it?"

Alysia smiled at the elegantly set table, complete with candleholders. "Mmm what delicacies do you have in store for us tonight?" she asked as she laid her napkin over her thighs. Siobhan came up behind her and pushed her chair in and then poured her a glass of Burgundy. "Beef bourgenon with mash and steamed vegetables." Alysia smiled and sipped her wine, "ooo sounds divine. I can't wait."

Siobhan poured her own wine and then sat down and served up the beef bourgenon, mash, and mixed sautéed vegetables. Alysia smiled as Siobhan added a sprinkling of diced parsley to garnish. "You've missed your calling". Siobhan laughed softly and handed Alysia her plate. "hahaha no, I think I will leave the cheffing to you." Alysia nibbled bites of everything, exclaiming to Siobhan the deliciousness of the dish. Siobhan looked up, "That new laptop you offered me, are you sure you won't need it? It seems like using a second is the best way to do it."

Alysia washed her mouthful down with a sip of wine. "Well it is handy for us now, because we need the information quickly. There are other ways to get it of course, but none that will let me access their system at my pleasure. So you're welcome to it if you want. I have added a permanent jamming device which is hidden inside the case. I've also rewired it to generate an EMP in case of emergency. I chose the colours with you in mind though – green lights. Mine has purple." Siobhan smiled, "that would be wonderful, thank you."

Alysia kept nibbling on her dinner. "I've registered everything in 'Sarah Jones'' name. I can write down all the information and passwords as well as your email addresses. I've used proxies that will automatically forward to your private address." They finished their meal and Alysia began to stand. "No you don't get to escape yet, there's still dessert." Alysia quirked her eyebrow and helped Siobhan clear the table. Siobhan then ushered her back to the dining room and returned with a fresh baked apple crisp.

Alysia took her plate and added a wee dollop of whipped cream to her crisp and then inhaled it. "Mmm for a dessert without chocolate, this is amazing", Alysia complimented, licking the sauce from her lips. Siobhan laughed, "I'm glad you liked it. There's plenty more where that came from." Alysia grinned, "I'll keep that in mind when I get the midnight munchies." Alysia cleared their plates and let the tea brew while she did the washing up. She smiled to herself at the mess Siobhan had made. She came back to the living room to find Siobhan playing chess on what was soon to be her new laptop.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Alysia sat herself down at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of her and the new one to her left. She had connected them through a crossover cable and would then use that LAN connection to have the Louvre's mainframe run off Siobhan's laptop while she copied the entire contents of their system to a secure location on the web.

Siobhan was sitting opposite Alysia, interested to see what was involved in hacking a system like the Louvre. Alysia stretched and then cracked her neck, and with no further adieus, began her excursion into the depths of the Louvre's mainframe.

Her eyes were fixed intently on the screen and her fingers were flying across the keyboard. Every few minutes her keystrokes were punctuated by the standard 'ACCESS DENIED tone. Every time this happened, Alysia's eyebrows would furrow and she would concentrate harder, typing even faster. She had been at it an hour when suddenly she smiled and hastily pressed a series of keys. Upon hitting return, she was greeted with green writing on a black background. "ACCESS GRANTED". Alysia sat up straighter and chugged some water. "Okay, I'm in. I just need to hide our presence and then connect your computer. Then we'll be ready to transfer."

Siobhan smiled and refilled Alysia's tea. "Well done, is there any chance they knew we're in there? Alysia smiled and shook her head. "None whatsoever. Now for the fun part." She brought up the command prompt and installed her Asphyxia 1.3 program. The mainframe automatically drew power from the backup as the transfer began. Alysia watched its progress out of the corner of her eye as she sifted through the files, mentally marking down what would be of interest to them.

A notification popped up and she quickly closed all her browsers. A few moments later the mouse began to move as the employee that had logged on began their work. Alysia laughed as an internet browser opened up and then went to what appeared to be an oft populated porn site. Alysia smiled proudly as the progress bar disappeared and she logged herself off the mainframe, leaving no trace of ever having been there.

Alysia leaned back in the chair and spun the backup laptop around to face Siobhan. "It's all yours now. I can access the mainframe now at any time, and so long as I don't do anything stupid, like create new documents in obvious places, they won't know they've been compromised. We can just comb through the data to find the best time to get the book and then I can erase us from the camera footage. Keep your eye out for any juicy information, too."

Siobhan nodded, had a quick look around on her laptop and then shut it down. "Okay now I will give you your own login for this, so you can get access to all the computers Asphyxia is on." Alyia directed Siobhan to what looked like a movie download site. She clicked on the 'm' in 'movie' and then right clicked the 'o' in 'no' when a dialogue box appeared. She was then redirected to login and she gave Siobhan her login details. The only link on the page was a folder called "Asphyxia" with an icon for the Louvre contained within.

They opened the file and spent the next few hours combing through emails, playing with the system's security, and working their way around the mainframe. Siobhan made note of several emails that detailed a smuggling and counterfeiting operation from within the Louvre. Some enterprising staff members were using the counterfeit display to make their own Euros which they then laundered through a local casino.

They brought up the personnel files for these employees and decided there was no one better to place the blame on. All they needed to do was have those employees enter the exhibit, disable the cameras when they arrive, doctor the time stamps so that the planted footage records over the period Siobhan needs to get the book.

Alysia shut down her computer and both women retired to the couch, not paying attention to the dimmed, romantic lighting. "I've been meaning to ask you, how's your healing coming along?" Siobhan asked as she curled herself around the cushions. Alysia stretched herself out, her feet on the coffee table, her hands behind her head. "Fairly well, thank you Siobhan for your concern. I've always been a fast healer – healthy mind healthy body and all that."

Siobhan gave her a sceptical look. "and really, how is your healing?" Alysia laughed softly, "no secrets from you, eh? There's still pain, but nothing enough to hinder my movement or require painkillers. I've had to do a lot more on a lot worse." Siobhan smiled, her eyes roaming over Alysia, cataloguing her scars. "Are you really as tough as you act, or is this an attempt to impress me?" Alysia opened her eyes and turned her head to face Siobhan. "I am simply being myself. A rare occurrence in this line of work. I can go back to being the chef, the spy, the seductress, the hacker, or the killer if you would prefer it?"

Siobhan shook her head decisively, "no. It's a nice change – to not play a part. Risky to do on the job though". Alysia shook her head somewhat sadly, "Not anymore. The reach challenge is remembering which 'me' is the real me. It's easier to be those other people sometimes.

Alysia woke to find herself in bed, not quite remembering getting there. She stretched and then curled up in a ball, nuzzling into the pillow she was spooning. Siobhan smiled as she got out of bed, freezing half way to standing as Alysia stirred, and then sighing in relief when Alysia settled. She crept into the kitchen, put on the pot for tea and slid the omelette in the oven to cook.

Alysia came out of bed shortly before breakfast was cooked, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. "I don't even remember going to bed", she said thickly as she sank into the dining room chair. "You fell asleep after tea. I carried you to bed, didn't want you getting stiff from sleeping on the couch." Siobhan poured the tea and handed Alysia her cup. "Breakfast is nearly ready, and then I thought we could go back to the Louvre for some more reconnaissance. I want to make sure I know where I'm going. Do we need to put you in a wheelchair again?"

Alysia bent over her tea, taking slow deep breaths. "Mmhmm would be best. We can set up our scapegoats too, while we're there." Siobhan pulled breakfast out of the oven and the two women chatted amicably while they ate. Alysia cleaned up from breakfast and then took a shower. She dressed in tailored pinstripe pantsuit, grey-blue blouse, and pinstripe jacket. The jacket was loose enough to give her the movement she needed to push her chair. She unfolded the chair, sat in it, and then injected the numbing agent. She knew it did not take long to take effect so she put on her wheelchair shoes and flicked through a magazine while she waited for Siobhan.

With the aid of the VIP passes, they were able to, once again, bypass the long line into the Louvre. They were both surprised when they were even waved through security. Siobhan walked beside Alysia as she pushed herself through. They took their time, watching the guards' movements and attentiveness and counting paces to various points in the rooms. They mapped each significant location as though they were blind. They counted steps, moved around furniture, and looked at best points of entry.

Alysia's wheelchair cleared any people that were blocking their paths. They came, at last, to the room with the coveted book. The room was virtually deserted. Alysia and Siobhan took their time. They counted paces from every point of entry into the room and looked around at the security. Finally, they approached the display. Pretending to examine the book, they took careful note of what security systems they would have to get through to remove the book.

Alysia and Siobhan finished their reconnoitre and made their way to the hideously expensive café onsite. They ordered tea and pastries and nibbled as Alysia pulled out her iPhone. Using it's internet connection, she fired off an anonymous email to their scapegoats.

'Friend

Your superiors know. Meet tomorrow night at the DaVinci book. 9pm. We can discuss solutions.'  
The email was sent from a proxy server and was untraceable. After the set up, she would remove all trace of that particular from the system and completely implicate their two targets. They finished their morning tea and wandered through Paris. They took in the sites like any other tourist, Alysia becoming more and more uncomfortable as her feeling returned in the form of pins and needles.

Siobhan noticed Alysia's increasing discomfort and stopped in the shade. "Do you need a break? Or should we head back so you can walk around a bit?" Alysia shook her head, "no no I'm okay. It's just a little uncomfortable. I'll be okay." Siobhan gave her a sceptical look, but nodded. "How about we have a look at Pont Neuf and then we can head back. Let's just make sure no one sees you in the chair at the hotel."

Alysia smiled and pushed herself forward, the knife wound in her shoulder burning more than her legs. "So have you enjoyed Paris? I know it's your first time here. You've mainly been in the U.S." Siobhan's hands were deep in her pockets. "It's been different. I do prefer it to the U.S. Closer  
to home, like it is." Siobhan leaned on the railing and looked out over the water. Alysia rolled in beside her, watching her look out. "I've mainly been in Europe. It's so similar to home, if I wasn't speaking another language, I wouldn't know the difference. The exception of course is the Eastern Block countries. There you know you're not in Kansas anymore."

Alysia stepped awkwardly out of the wheelchair and walked around the suite to get the feeling back in her legs. They ordered some room service and ordered a couple of movies from Pay-Per-View. She walked into the bedroom and stripped down to her underwear, ready to change into her pyjamas. She did not realise she had left the bedroom door open, and with her back to it, did not realise Siobhan had approached.

Siobhan stopped at the threshold to their bedroom. Alysia was standing with her back to the door as she unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra. Siobhan's eyes took in every detail of Alysia's athletic body. Siobhan watched Alysia's muscles move as she stepped into a pair of shorts and pulled on an oversized tshirt. She realised she was staring and quickly retreated before Alysia turned back around, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Alysia padded back out to the living room in bare feet and she set up their sweet and savoury snacks and their drinks on the coffee table. They were having a 'date night' and were just waiting for their room service dinner to arrive. Siobhan waited until Alysia was sitting before she went into the bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. She emerged as the doorbell rang and Alysia stood to go and answer it. Siobhan made space for their trays of food as Alysia took the trolley, not wanting the waiter to enter. She tipped him and kicked the door closed behind her.

She unloaded the trays onto the coffee table and served up their meals. Siobhan dropped onto the couch and Alysia handed her a glass of wine and her plate. Alysia then grabbed her own meal and sat down beside Siobhan.

Siobhan got their first movie playing - a horror, and with the pressing of a button, the lights were off. They commented as they ate, mocking the popular blonde girl and commending the geek. They both cheered when the bimbo was slaughtered in an horrific way.

Alysia jumped when the killer emerged from darkness to kill the jock and Siobhan laughed softly. They applauded at the end when the geek girl became the killer's protégé, leaving it open for a sequel. Siobhan moved closer to Alysia as she got their next movie playing. "Cuddle me; we want to make this believable should anyone be watching."

Alysia nodded and snuggled into Siobhan's side, wrapping her arm around her waist and idly caressing her ribs as they watched the romantic comedy. They both laughed at the same goofy act by the main protagonist, and their eyes met. Alysia smiled softly, drowning in Siobhan's bright green  
eyes. Siobhan smiled softly in return and dipped her head down to Alysia's. Alysia did not move; her heart quickening as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Siobhan brushed her lips across Alysia's so softly she barely felt it, but electricity shot through her nonetheless; causing her heart to skip a beat. Siobhan's lips lingered on Alysia's for a fraction of a second as she rode the wave of electricity that seemed to be originating from Alysia's lips.

Alysia broke the contact first; turning her face down and away from Siobhan's to draw a shaky breath. Siobhan's breath was shaky too, not expecting the power in that soft brushing of lips. Alysia went to stand up but Siobhan put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Don't go. Please. We  
can just sit." Alysia stopped and leaned back into Siobhan, but there was a tenseness in her that hadn't been there before. Siobhan suppressed her sigh and they watched the remainder of the movie in silence.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

At 9pm the next night, Alysia was waiting in the Louvre's computer system, altering the security footage to playback a loop of the previous night. It recorded tonight's footage and would play it the following night - with the following night's timestamp. It had taken a lot of work, but finally Alysia had hidden all traces of her tampering and there was no way to detect the fraudulent timestamps.

She watched the live feed of their targets sneak into the Da Vinci room and then she called the cell phone they had left opposite the meeting place. Their two targets spun at the noise, and Alysia made sure they could clearly be identified before she told the screen to go to static. She left it at static for the time it took for Siobhan to go in, get the book, and leave. After that it would return to the live feed, timestamps back to the correct time, with the now missing book.

She cancelled the call and then went into the email system and removed the email she sent. She added an email from her target to a 'buyer' for the book and sent it to one of her proxy addresses. "It is done. We're on for tomorrow night." Siobhan nodded and went back to her study of their plans. They had barely spoken since their kiss the night before and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Furthermore, Alysia didn't like Siobhan going in without her and it was making her even more tense. She knew Siobhan was more than capable and knew how to handle herself if their plan failed. It was that she had grown even more enamoured to her and could not stand for anything to happen. Unrequited love was a bitch, she decided, especially in this situation.

Alysia sat down opposite Siobhan. "Okay, so we're clear on how we're going to do this?" Siobhan sighed in exasperation. They had gone over every detail of the theft with painful meticulousness. "Aye. Entry through the service entrance and up through the service elevator; which you will operate for us, as per our friends last night. Then I will wait for your signal to cross to the Monet room. Wait 30 seconds. Continue to the Da Vinci room. Walk straight 3 paces - stop 10 seconds. Walk 3 paces to my left. Stop 5 seconds. Continue in direct line to the case. We will have precisely 20 seconds to get the book and reactive security around the case. Then I exit the way I came." Alysia nodded, "very well. Get some rest, it will be a long night tomorrow night."

Alysia sat in an all night McDonald's and access Asphyxia. She went into the Louvre and hid her presence. It was easy. No other users were on. She sipped her tea and nibbled her chicken nuggets. She could hear Siobhan's breathing as she made her way through the basement, evading the lax patrols. Alysia's watch beeped once and she opened the service elevator doors. She sent it up to the second floor and held it there. Then she hit a series of commands that disabled the hallway lasers for the 5 minutes of scheduled guard patrol. She tapped her microphone twice to give Siobhan the all clear.

Siobhan crossed to the Monet room and waited impatiently for the patrol to pass. Then without checking behind her, she stepped inside the Da Vinci room. The lasers were usually random, but Alysia had found a way to program them for one time only. She had to get this right. She stepped her 3 paces, waited and then her 3 to the left. She waited again and then walked up to the display case. Alysia sent a small, unobtrusive virus into the display's independent security system to disable it. She was sure to make it look like the virus originated from one of their target's computers. She tapped her microphone again to give Siobhan the all clear.

Siobhan removed the book of blueprints and replaced it with a "Little Miss Naughty" Mr. Men book. Siobhan then left the way she came and met the fidgeting, worried Alysia at McDonald's for a late cup of tea.

Alysia returned to her mansion and immediately hit her punching bags. She was angry and disappointed in herself for her unprofessional behaviour around Siobhan. She was so utterly intoxicated by the woman that she could barely remember to breathe, let alone do her job. She had thought their covers as lovers would be easier. After all, she had dreamt of just that for years. But it had proven insanely difficult as the lines blurred for her between fantasy and reality.

She hit the bags with renewed fervour, her body drenched in sweat, as she recalled her failures on the mission. She punched the bag in disgust at the memory of their mugging and her failure to protect Siobhan. She stumbled against the bag with the force of her punch. She held onto it for support, taking deep breaths as she hugged the bag. She centred herself and then finished her workout with precision, and then showered. She had filed her report on the day of their return. She thought the 'Little Miss Naughty' book was a nice touch. Now she was on downtime until they called for her again.

Siobhan had filed her report, omitting Alysia's unprofessional behaviour, the day of her return and then left immediately for her castle. Alysia's confession was weighing heavily on her mind and she was eager for this chance to relax before HQ called her again.

Siobhan's staff greeted her warmly and they warmed up som tea and gave her some shortbread. She spent soe time with then and then went down to her basement. Aengus was waiting for her and she smiled. The boy was gone and in his place was a hardened young man. His eyes were cold but for the obvious relief at Siobhan's return.

Beside him was Siobhan's butler, Sebastian, who greeted her with a deep bow."Welcome home, Miss. Young Aengus has progressed well. You may check the report at your leisure. For the time, however, I suggest you spend some time with the staff as ususal. People have already noticed the change in Aengus. His grades are higher than ever and he is no longer bullying his classmates." Siobhan nodded, "I shall look over the report in my office tonight. You can both return to your duties, thank you."

Siobhan had dinner with all her staff and then retired to her office. She read over Sebastian's reports and then skimmed through the video footage for the time she'd been gone. She leaned back in her chair long after midnight and rubbed her tired eyes. She shut down her computer and padded through the dark hall to her bedroom.

Alysia fought the urge to log into Siobhan's computer. She had built it with Asphyxia already installed and updated online. She knew that if she opened up that can of worms then there would be no stopping her.

Some would call what she did 'stalking' but she just thought of it as keeping an eye on someone she cared about. She had never intruded on Siobhan's life. Never scared off a boyfriend or waited outside Firniehirst Castle for a glimpse of her. But with the technology around now, she didn't really need to wait around the grounds hoping for a glimpse of her through the window. She forced herself to turn off the computer and leave it, les she go poking around. Instead, she went downstairs and reheated the pot of tea and cooked a stir fry.

Siobhan pulled herself back up off the ground, no sign on her face of the pain in her ribs. At least three were cracked, for certain. Her attacker, a fellow student, stood close by in a fighting crouch. Siobhan squared her shoulders and advanced, her eyes burning in hatred. The student dropped out of his crouch and ran off, hooting with laughter. This ambush had been one in a series against her. Always before a full contact grading, and always damaging – usually to her ribs. She had tried everything but nothing stopped the attacks.

She arrived at class to see the room empty. On her desk was a note. "shooting range. Come alone". She screwed it up and tossed it in the bin. It was clear that the class was cancelled. As for what awaited her at the range, there was no way to know. She did know, however, that the program would not allow for one of her classmates to kill her.

The range was empty and Siobhan made her way cautiously through one stall after another. Finding them all empty, she look out at the range. In the middle of the expanse of land stood a lone figure. Siobhan made sure no weapons were out before she made her way out to meet with the mystery person. She could not tell if the figure was male or female. The full body training suit offering too much padding. The face was covered by a mask, and there was a voice synthesiser on the person's throat.

"What do you want?" Siobhan demanded boldly adn the figure held up gloved hands in innocence. "Only to help" the synthesised voice said. "I have something for you. Two somethings." The figure turned, slow enough not to be threatening and pulled a Kevlar vest out of the bag.

"It is known that you have a penchant for knives, and for getting on the wrong side of your peers. This will help you with both." The figure handed the vest to Siobhan, who checked it over carefully. It would fit her perfectly, she could tell. "It has been specially designed to withstand knife and bullet attacks. It is also designed to be worn over clothing, if you so choose." The figure bent back down to the bag and pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth. "These accompany the vest. Custom made. I am sure they will suffice." Siobhan opened the bundle to find a complete set of throwing knives and daggers of various sizes.

Siobhan's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at each of the beautifully crafted weapons."Who are you?" The figure only said, "test tomorrow for grading. You will be first. Your classmates do not know." The figure made a movement half between a bow and a nod and then picked the now empty bag up and left the shooting range.

Alysia smiled at the memory and put away the stir fry leftovers. She was pleased to see that Siobhan still used the daggers and the vest. The vest had evolved with technology and Siobhan's shape as she put on muscle. As each vest became ill fitting or obsolete, another would mysteriously appear.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Alysia sighed as she recognised the number on the display. She knew better than to offer a greeting – instead she waited. "An urgent matter requires your attention. You have one day to get your affairs in order." The line closed and Alysia sighed again. The message was clear. This would most likely be her final mission. Alysia said goodbye to her staff and drove out to her London safehouses to make sure all were ready. She grabbed her bag of back up Ids and money and then went into the office.

She went through all the security as normal and entered the briefing room. She poured a cup of tea and waited for the briefing to start. In the back of her mind she was thinking that at least Siobhan knew she had feelings for her. Even if she didn't know the extent to which those feelings were. Two agents entered and Alysia was surprised to see that she did not recognise either of them. They sat opposite Alysia at the table and laid their binders down in front of them. Alysia was the paragon of relaxedness as the two men in Saville Row suits opened their binders and tidied the papers within.

"A situation has come to our attention. There is an internal issue that we require you to handle with the utmost discretion. Mishandling of assignments, burned agents, locations leaked, funds missing. You are tasked with finding the person or persons responsible. Report only to the director and handle this discreetly. Your solution to this problem is at your discretion."

Alysia nodded her head, "give me everything you have. What is my cover?" The agents smiled grimly. "We have set up an agent to act as bait. This agent has been targeted most. It is pure skill and a great deal of luck that she has managed to survive. You will have no cover, you are to simply investigate and solve this. The task given to Kerr is menial but it should draw out the traitor. You are under no circumstances to warn Kerr of the danger. We do not know how the traitor is leaking the information to burn the other agents. So assume any communication to and from Kerr is compromised."

Alysia held her hand out and the two binders slid across the table to her. "Leave me. I will fix this." The men stood and left, but Alysia was already immersed in the scant intelligence contained in the binders.

Siobhan groaned when her phone rang after just being home for one week. The demand to come into the office the next week was given and she was relieved they even gave her that long. The two men that met with Alysia were waiting for Siobhan at the briefing room. "Operative Kerr. Thank you for leaving your holiday to come in. A matter has just come up and we need you to take care of it. It is a short term assignment and you will be working out of Dusseldorf.

Siobhan looked over the file that slid across the table to her. "Your cover has been devised and you will find everything you need in there. Good day." Siobhan nodded absently to the two men as she began reading intently.

Siobhan pulled on her identity as if it was a coat. She was surprised she had been called in. After all she had been active on assignment for longer than most agents. The assignment was also something that a rookie could do standing on his head. Maybe they doubt me after the recent troubles she thought to herself as she prepared her Ids and cover belongings for her journey to Dusseldorf.

She had barely been home since finishing up her long term mission in the U.S. The thought occurred to her to get injured just so she could get some downtime. But considering the risks associated with her job, death was a more likely occurrence and that was just not acceptable.

She wanted to think on Alysia's words more, to really think about her behaviour in light of her confession – and tentative offer. She absently played with one of her throwing daggers. The operative clothing department had long ago modified all Siobhan's clothing so that she could wear her knife vest under her clothes and through invisible slits, easily access the hilts of her blades. No one knew where the knife vest came from, and it was unique to her. No one asked questions though. Each operative had their quirks and pet weapons. They were just pleased Siobhan's were relatively easy to accommodate.

Everything 'Mike' owned was boxed up and shipped to her new apartment in Dusseldorf. From there local operatives would unpack and make the place look lived in. All the background was already complete. She was surprised when Alysia once again popped into her mind – this time in the form of Asphyxia 1.3. How much easier her assignments would be with a program like that. Then a thought occurred to her – how could she find it on her computer?

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind and had one of the motor pool drivers take her out to Gatwick to make her flight. She only had carryon luggage and a previous arrangement had her going through the scanners without her weapons triggering the alarms. She made her way to her gate and immediately boarded. She was one of the final passengers on the plane before it pushed off.

She was greeted on the ground by one of the local assets that drove her out to her apartment and gave her the lay of the land. He also quizzed her on her German and was pleasantly surprised when her brogue was replaced with fluent German. The agent handed her a keychain and then left her to get settled. 'Mike' looked around her shoebox apartment and sighed. What she wouldn't give for her castle in the Highlands right now. She cracked a vent, relishing the fresh air even if it was too cool. She searched her fridge and found it full. She cracked open a Heineken and sat down on her sofa. She had been told next to nothing about this mission and her instincts were telling her something was off.

She pushed the feeling aside for the moment and relaxed into the chair, sipping her beer. She pulled the notebook onto her lap and fired it up. She searched every file for any sign of Asphyxia on the harddisk. She sighed in defeat. Even though she had never expected to find any sign of the program on her computer, it was still vexing. She knew it would be there. She drummed her fingers on the laptop for a few seconds and then opened a Word document titled 'Alysia'. Chewing her lip for ideas on what to write, she finally decided on the very simple, yet direct and effective approach of "hi, are you there?". She saved the file to the desktop. Siobhan felt rather foolish as she typed a note on her own laptop to Alysia, why may not (against all odds) have even put the Asphyxia virus on her computer.

Alysia didn't bother going home. Instead, she found herself an abandoned space at HQ, plugged in her notebook and began the tedious and difficult task of hacking MI6's files. There was always a back door into the system. The problem was in discovering it from the traps built into the firewall, and at every level of security. Strictly speaking, her mission should have been referred to MI5 but she was glad the powers that be had not done so. This had just become personal. A steaming cup of tea was at her elbow but she didn't recall getting it. Lines and lines of code flashed before her eyes as her fingers danced over the keys.

The only break of the staccato tap of the keys was when Alysia reached out to sip her tea and then set the cup back down. Her eyes narrowed as she looked closer at a particular line of code, as though she was seeing something completely different to the page of white text on a black command prompt. Alysia smiled and typed a series of commands. It had taken her longer to find this time – and she knew just what she was looking for. She typed in a few simple commands that hid her from the rest of the MI6's intranet. Now all she needed to do was find who was betraying their operatives. Piece of cake, right?

The first thing Alysia did was to bring up the list of agents that had been burned in the last three years. Her eyes widened at the steady increase in the last 12 months. Those 12 months had more burned operatives than the previous two years combined. Alysia made steady notes as she went through every burned operative's file and noted everyone that was involved in their handling. She would cross reference those names once she had finished.

She blinked hard. Her eyes were starting to sting and the lighting had long ago faded in the room. Alysia tossed the Styrofoam cup into the trash and headed to the safehouse overlooking Hyde Park. She had 4 hours before the back door into MI6 had changed again and she didn't want to miss her window of opportunity.

Alysia rode her motorcycle into the garage and then took the internal elevator up to the third floor, motorcycle and all. She left the bike and went t the fridge. She smiled and pilled a chicken pie from the freezer and tossed it into the oven. She then closed the blinds, turned on the lights, and got herself settled in the living room. She poured herself a pint of iced tea and re-entered the MI6 intranet. Before she got too immersed in the files, she rescued the pie from the oven and absently nibbled as she read over Siobhan's file.

She had to smile – it appeared that Alysia's own private file was more detailed. It was only natural that Alysia's 'gifts' and help were not on record, but she could see some clear omissions. Such as the abuse and bullying in training. She knew for certain that those events had been recorded on her file.

She made a note of the omissions and then compared the two files on Siobhan, filling in a detail or two on her private file. Noticing the time, Alysia quickly copied the files of everyone involved with the burned operatives, and then logged off the system. There would be no trace whatsoever of her presence.

Alysia kicked back into the couch, laying along the length of the suede couch, the laptop on her knees as she slowly read through the files. Her eyes drooping and stinging, Alysia stopped to realise it was 3am. Reluctantly she stumbled into the bedroom and fell, fully clothed, onto the bed. She did not want to rest, literally, until Siobhan was no longer being targeted.

Alysia woke and barely managed to remember to take off her clothes before stepping into the shower. She dressed and then put on the pot to boil. She fixed a bowl of cereal and then went straight back to combing through the personnel files. The whistle of the pot started to shrill and she turned off the gas and added two teabags. She wrote out some more notes as she waited for it to brew. Remembering the tea, she rescued the teabags and poured herself a mug.

Alysia plopped back onto the couch, mug in hand, and finished going through the files. As yet, she couldn't find a single employee that had worked on every Operative's case. She was determined to find the link – for certainly there was on. She absently sipped her tea as she compiled her notes.

As yet, she did not have much to go on. None of the burned operatives had ever once into contact, not even in training. All were experienced and all their deaths were the result of someone leaking their identities and/or purpose. They were different ages, genders, races, and religions. The only connection she could find was that they were all betrayed.

And then there was Siobhan. She was still alive. Complications began over a year ago with her missions. Small things to start with and then gradually worsening. She alone had survived her cover being blown. The difference was, her true identity was not leaked, unlike the others. Either she had nothing to do with the other deaths, or someone was desperately trying to make it look like that. Alysia was inclined to believe the latter. If that was the case, she had been investigating this the wrong way. She needed to go back through Siobhan's assignments and look through any discrepancies and find out why the reports of her classmates' abuse had been removed.

Alysia was half way through Siobhan's file when the thought hit her. She slapped her forehead. Of course! She thought to herself. Why hadn't this occurred to me earlier! There was one department who's activity on assignments was not logged, and that was Comms & Tech. They were the ones in the assignment files logging every movement of the operatives and ensuring that the lines of communication remained open.

Most agents did not know, but every logged in user left behind a unique signature on every file they alter. Even if a file was changed anonymously, hidden in the encrypted code was this signature unique to each login. With this, she could identify who altered Siobhan's file. And if anyone was fishing around in the other files as well. Alysia pushed her glasses back up her nose and flexed her fingers. This was something she only knew in theory. Mother had expressly forbidden her, on pain of torture, to meddle with this particular aspect of their security. Alysia took a deep breath, and then began to decrypt the myriad of files hidden within the originals.

Her 17 inch screen filled with dialogue boxes as each file began to decrypt. She told the computer to ignore everything that was not concerned with security. Alysia squirmed and smiled as only four remained. She instantly discounted one file, a simple keylogger registering the original report writer's keystrokes.

That left three more. Unfortunately the other two would crash her computer and send a security breach alert throughout MI6. She would rather not have to explain why she was playing around in the forbidden, if she could help it.

Alysia carefully scrolled through the three decoded files, careful not to bump the keyboard or click inside the dialogue box. She was not sure how deep the tamper-proof settings went. She smiled when she realised that all three were identical, with the exception of one line of code, easily missed, missing from only one of the three command prompts. Alysia held her breath as she opened the one file missing the line of code. She sighed in relief as she was granted access to the file. Now that she knew what she was looking for, she could easily pick it out of the other encrypted files she still had to go through.

Alysia recorded the 'signature' of the report and then began writing her program. She chewed her lip. Writing a program to sort through encrypted files, find the one with the missing code around the other booby-trapped files, and then extract the signature would not be an easy task. Alysia forced herself away from the laptop. She had already been combing through the files and investigating the deaths for weeks and she had made very little progress. Siobhan was fast running out of time. She needed a break from the computer screen; she could barely focus her eyes now. Making a mistake with the program would not get Siobhan out of danger any sooner.

Alysia got changed into a pair of jogging shorts, a sports bra, and sneakers. She shoved her keys and mobile phone into her pocket and then took a leisurely 15 mile run through Hyde Park and the surrounding streets. She returned to the apartment drenched in sweat and she peeled off her clothes en route to the bathroom. She took a long shower, dried her hair and dressed in her Cookie Monster pyjamas. She called for some Chinese take out and waited impatiently for it to arrive.

She quickly ate her meal, barely tasting it before she was back at the laptop. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as the page filled with line after line of programming. It would take hours yet to get the basic code down – and then hours more of fine tuning. She was certain that Siobhan would have that much time at least, but after that she would be on borrowed time.

Alysia finally fell into bed in the wee hours of the morning. The program was ready, but that still would not solve her problem. She had to investigate and then find some way to warn Siobhan of the mortal danger she was in – without tipping off her intended murderers.

Alysia crawled out of bed at dawn, having barely had 3 hours sleep. She put the tea on to reheat and went to the balcony to watch the sunrise over Hyde Park. She brought her English Breakfast Tea out to the balcony too, and curled up with the steaming tea until she was more human. She returned inside and set the computer to run the program. If it failed, she was ready to leave at a second's notice. All her research was backed up online. Should she be discovered, the laptop would be compromised. All her essential items were on the lift and at her command and departure; a fire will incinerate any and all evidence.

There was no alarm and Alysia punched the air in victory. The list of signatures downloaded to her hard drive and she began the task of matching them to employees. Already, one name kept coming up, and though it was a good lead, she needed more before she could remove the threat. As soon as her laptop finished compiling, she signed on to Asphyxia. Telling herself it was for purely professional reasons, she logged onto Siobhan's computer.

The first thing she noticed was a conspicuously placed Word document with her name on it. Clever girl she thought to herself and smiled. She created another document and typed a concise and direct message.

"Si,

You're in danger. Multiple burned agents. This assignment is bait to catch the target. Working as fast as possible. Stay safe. Expect blown cover but don't let on you know. HQ is compromised."

Under her message she put her customary rampant fox image. She saved the document and titled it 'Siobhan'. She checked her watch, Dusseldorf was an hour ahead, so it was approximately midday for Siobhan. Alysia had no idea how often Siobhan checked her laptop, much less than a reply to her message. She signed out of Siobhan's laptop, making a note to check every hour for a replay to her note. She wanted Siobhan aware of the danger of her mission as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Siobhan was waiting on word of the nature of her assignment. She raised her eyebrows as she read the dossier. Apparently, a weapons manufacturer in Dusseldorf had developed some revolutionary new microchip based weaponry. With this advantage, they were undercutting on arms contracts worldwide.

MI6 did not like the idea of one company, and certainly not this company, controlling the world's armaments. Siobhan smiled, though she was no slouch when it came to computers, this was certainly more up Alysia's alley. The dossier included her way into the company. She was to ensure she was hired as the CEO's new personal assistant.

Siobhan sat back into the couch and mentally pieced together her cover. A German personal assistant. Above average skill and technological knowledge. Discreet. She had all the appropriate clothes here. She would just need to work on her accent, maybe add a touch of Bavaria to it. And then, of course, there was securing the job. She had all the research she could ever need about the company. Now she just needed to work on her personal assistant skills.

She made a list of notes on the computer ready for her revision in the morning. She would go for an interview and with any luck, get the position. There were ways to ensure her being hired but she did not think they would be required in this instance. She took out the map of Dusseldorf and it's surrounds and studied it. Her dossier said she was a local. Though she couldn't have the complete knowledge of a local, she could at least know more than a tourist.

Siobhan woke up the next morning, showered and dressed in a shirt, nylons, a tailored blouse, and matching jacket. She read her notes over breakfast and then drove out to Rheinmetall AG's head office. They were conducting open interviews and the car park was filled with hopefuls. Siobhan found a park right up the back. She walked in, her sensible heels clacking on the marble floors, and registered her interest for the position. She was given a guest badge and a number and told to take a seat in the waiting room.

She looked around and sighed. She had quite a wait ahead by the looks of it. She pulled out a magazine she had stashed in her handbag and flicked through it boredly. A few others were doing the same, but most were chatting quietly. She dug in her bag for a pen and began on the crosswords and puzzles, occasionally getting water from the fountain against the south wall.

Her number was called and she made her way to the interview room. The room was large and sparsely decorated. Photographs of mobile and fixed artillery lined the walls between awards. The only furniture was the table for the interviewers, and four chairs. Siobhan's heels clacked on the floor as she walked over and held out her hand. "Mike Kӧrtig, pleasure to meet you", she introduced herself in perfect German. She shook each of the three men's hands in turn. None of the men spoke or introduced themselves, merely pointed to the empty chair.

Siobhan sat in the only uninhabited seat and crossed her legs, her hands clasped in her lap. "Frau Kӧrtig, why is it you want to work for Rheinmetall AG?" This was a standard interview question and Siobhan had no difficulty in answering. "Rheinmetall AG is amongst the world leaders in Artillery and armaments manufacturing and integrating it with modern technology."

Neither of the men looked impressed, "and what will that have to do with your position as a personal assistant?" Again Siobhan was expecting a question like that and she smiled pleasantly. "Every employee is valuable to this firm's efficiency. From your janitorial staff to your research and development department, to the corporate offices. With my skills as personal assistant, I believe I can help make this a more efficient machine by keeping the lines of communication open through the various levels of management."

One of the men nodded to the others and then leaned forward, not expecting quite such a full answer. That question had thrown most interviewees thus far. "You have references?" Siobhan nodded and leaned forward, handing over a copy of 'Mike's' curriculum vitae, complete with written and phone references. "Why should we hire you over the other 200 applicants here today?" Siobhan leaned back, her posture suggesting openness and honesty. "I am a fast learner, and have a strong work ethic. I am also equipped with all the required skills required as a personal assistant. I also have knowledge, not expert of course, but knowledge nonetheless, of computer systems."

The interviewers spoke a few hushed words to each other. "That will be all. You will receive a call if you are successful. You may leave." Siobhan thanked them and left. There was a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. Something just did not feel right. She grabbed a bratwürst, pommes frites, and sauerkraut from a street vendor on the way home and wrote up her unease on the computer. She was surprised to see a document on her desktop that was not there this morning. It was titled with her name and she knew it could only be from Alysia.

Siobhan took a deep breath at the clear and concise wording. It was clear Alysia was worried and that she worded her warning as clearly and concisely as she could. Alysia did not want any misunderstandings. Siobhan opened up the document where she wrote her original question in and typed under it.

"Thanks Al, keep me updated. I don't think they know yet. Work fast"

She then got out her micro surveillance system and set it up at the key points in the apartment. The footage would be routed to a secure website that she would access online. She trusted nothing about this assignment now. How much of what she was doing was a set up? Were the phones bugged? She had to assume yes. She had always detested short term assignments. It was probably all in her head, but she thought that the Operatives' cover were never as in depth as they should be. She had never had the occasion to test that theory, however. The most disturbing part of Alysia's message was that Headquarters had been compromised. She had gone into the fire after escaping the frying pan. Someone at MI6 was getting Operatives killed on the job and it looked like she was next.

It was a unique way to take people out. By burning the target's cover, there was no trace evidence left, no signature on the kill, and no common thread linking them. As good as Alysia is, Siobhan doubted she would find the killer in time. She hoped she was wrong though, she did not particularly want to die just yet.

Siobhan knew that such a prestigious weapons manufacturer would be nigh on impossible to break into, and impossible on her own. Siobhan had to rely on her cover not being blown until after she got the job. If she worked quick enough, and was tardy enough updating MI6 of her sitrep, she could maybe pull this off before they burn her. Siobhan crawled into bed, the feeling of dis-ease turning into foreboding as she slept fitfully.

Siobhan was surprised when she received a call from Rheinmetall AG informing her she was the successful applicant and that she would be starting immediately. Her stomach twisted in a knot – she had not expected to get the job, and she had not heard any more from Alysia. Siobhan drove to work, arriving early so she could clear security, logging her fingerprints, taking the photo for her ID, and getting her to fill out the employment documents. It took longer than expected and she did not arrive at her desk until mid-morning. A stack of correspondence to be mailed was on her desk, marked ASAP. It looked like they fully intended to keep her too busy to cause mischief.

She familiarised herself with her desk outside the CEO's office. She was not once called to introduce herself, let alone make him coffee or any other menial task personal assistants are usually lumped with. A list was waiting for her on her keyboard. It was her daily tasks, and completion times they are expected to be done. Clearly, there was no mentoring of staff here. She got to work on her day's task, seeing ways to increase efficiency and give herself enough free time to do a little digging.

She had used Alysia's directions and loaded Asphyxia to her office PC. It was only copying while the system was idle, so she would have to secretly leave it on overnight to download. Though, she would need Alysia's help if she was going to get the information by hacking. She should send another message; maybe she would know a better way to make the program public. Siobhan shook her head; she was getting ahead of herself. First she had to find and get access to the program and then she had to release it to every major weapons manufacturer in the world. Easy peasy.

'Mike' arrived at work promptly and without any hint that anyone knew neither who she truly was nor her true purpose. Pleased with her more efficient methods to complete her work, she managed to sneak her way through some basic firewalls without alerting anyone. The problem was, there were so many that she barely breached the external protection before other tasks called her away. She finished her day and returned 'home', plopping into the worn sofa. She sighed in frustration. Nothing had been achieved. She still had no idea how to get access to the program. Nor did she know how long before the proverbial manure would hit the fan. Siobhan kicked off her shoes and put her feet up o the glass-top coffee table.

She took a long pull of her beer, holding the bitter, amber liquid in her mouth before swallowing. She detested when her cover personalities liked things she herself did not. Sometimes she thought it was done deliberately, like some cruel practical joke. But the MI6 Operations department was above such juvenile behaviour, wasn't it? Siobhan looked at the green bottle with contempt. How anyone could enjoy drinking this particular beverage, she would never know. It was utterly without class and subtlety, unlike her preferred Scotch. Her fingers drummed against the arm of the couch. There were very few ways in which she could proceed. She could seduce someone on the project to get the information. But when her cover was blown, that is an obvious method and she would be discovered instantly. Another option would be to get into the CEO's office somehow and get the information there. Again, she would be suspected instantly. The final way was to get herself put on the project. Impossible under the circumstances.

Siobhan sighed. This was not as routine as she had expected. The complication was in knowing that her cover would be blown. She was planning her mission around that eventuality and it was making her hesitate when normally she wouldn't. She slammed her fist down on the arm of the couch. If it were not for Al's meddling, she would be blissfully unaware of her increasing impending doom. Again she sighed. She could not blame Al. Since when have I started calling her Al? She thought to herself and then snapped her attention back to her original train of thought.

Al had done the right thing; anyone would have done the same. Her mind crossed to her mystery "handler" from a few missions past. Was that a set-up? Her mind went further, pulling up every other mission irregularity she had had in the past few years. Decided on a course of action, she fired up her computer and opened up the document to Al.

"Al

I need your help. Have to leak cutting edge software. How do I get it viral on the net? Any luck on the investigation?

I need this bastard gone, Al.

Siobhan"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

Alysia had never worked so hard in her young life. Her PhD was like a fifth grade test compared with what she had to do now. She was even more proud of her computer skills. She had completed in 2 days what would have taken at least 2 months. All the signatures were compiled but now she had the task of identifying them with specific employees.

Nothing was working. ID number, name, date of birth, any of the regulars. It seemed that these 'signatures' were completely separate to any other identifier they had for MI6. She sighed and hit her head on the desk. This was getting beyond even her skills and there was no one she could even ask. She reached for the shut down button and stopped. She clicked on a signature at random and sent it to her decryption program. Alysia bounced in her chair, punched the air, and whooped in delight as a name was revealed.

Alysia settled back down and then sent every other signature to the decryption program. At last, progress! She pushed her glasses back up her nose and read over the names. Three names appeared on most of the files, but only one of those appeared on all of them. Double progress! She smiled when her original hunch had been correct. It was someone in Comms and Tech. Not wanting to alert anyone with flags on the files in question, she pulled the jackets on everyone in the department. Unfortunately, that would mean an even longer time before getting to what she wanted. She now had 200 personnel files to read through. Alysia decided to sift through the list alphabetically. She wanted to make sure she caught anything that didn't quite fly. Of course, the name she was after was toward the bottom of the list. The oven timer sounded and Alysia jumped. She had completely forgotten she had her supper in the oven when she made her breakthrough.

Alysia stood up slowly and gasped softly in pleasure as the majority of her vertebrae cracked. Gods, I have to work out more she thought to herself as she pulled her beef pot roast out of the oven. She sliced up the beef and served it equally between one plate and the rest Tupperware containers. She then did the same with the vegetables and jus and then sat down to eat. She barely noticed the flavours as she ate distractedly. Her mind was constantly going to Siobhan and then further; to imagining the consequences of her not getting to this person soon enough. She chewed through the deliciously tender beef as though it were cardboard; the images in her mind leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Alysia froze; the fork half way to her mouth as a thought hit her. The three names that came up the most were in the same Academy class as Siobhan. Though that can be common, these particular people had no business anywhere near the Operations side of the organisation. She scanned through the directory again for the names, her supper forgotten. She almost scrolled past them, but stopped just in time. Wesley Cromwell. George Stafford. Stanley Hammond. Stafford, Stafford, Stafford. Where do I know that name from? Alysia thought as she brought up everything MI6 had on the employees.

Alysia read intently, grinning like an idiot when she found a record of an incident involving Siobhan that Cromwell or Hammond had neglected to remove. It all came back now. These were the ones making Siobhan's time in the Academy, Hell. They had beaten her, ambushed her, stolen from her, and blamed her for everything that went wrong or missing. Of course, all three were deemed unfit for field work.

Alysia was pleased. She was finally getting somewhere and now she had the authority to give this trio what they deserved. She looked up their files, noting down their home addresses and living circumstances. IT was time to pay them a visit.

Alysia went into the bedroom and changed into leather pants, motorcycle boots, black riding gloves, black sweater, and jacket. She walked over to her bike and warmed it up as the elevator descended to the ground floor. The 1600cc motorcycle roared out of the garage and she made her way to the first address on the list. She pulled up at the curb, making a mental note to get a car. Surveillance was hell, and with only a bike, even worse. She left her helmet on and watched the house. It was getting late and already all the lights were off. From what she could see, Hammond was fairly lax in his security.

His file said he and his wife had separated. She had taken the 3 children and was renting in Watford. Alysia stepped off the bike and crept to the perimeter of the property. It was too much to hope that there was no security. The least she could do was see what she was up against. Alysia scouted around the property. It made it easier since it was on a corner – 2 sides were exposed to the street. Running along the edge of the property, she mapped out the front and back yards. It was clear he had no ground security; she would have tripped it if he did. Very sloppy.

She then snuck up to the windows and peered inside. She could see the faint glow of motion detectors and pressure pads on the ground floor windows. By how lacking the security was so far, she could bet that the upstairs was not so secure. Alysia carefully climbed up the side of the house, using the lattice as a ladder, and up to the balcony. Other than an obviously placed tripwire, there was no other security. She stepped carefully over the tripwire and checked the windows. She was right. No motion sensors and no pressure pads. She could expect another tripwire but doubted there'd be anything else.

She returned home and wrote up her notes. She would return at daylight and get inside. Maybe she could find some more information at the house. If not, there was always the other two. Cromwell lived with his girlfriend and her 2 children, so their security was likely to be minimal. There was not much he could do without raising suspicions. Stafford was a bachelor, so she expected the most security at his building.

Alysia stripped and went to bed, every thought on Siobhan. She found herself praying, not to anyone in particular, for Siobhan's safety. Her sleep was filled with nightmares of Siobhan dying in horrible ways with Alysia always only moments too late to save her. Giving up on sleep only a few hours later, Alysia put on a pot of tea. She decided it was time to read up on Stafford. Of the three, he seemed involved the most.

Alysia started making notes. She had already decided how this would end. At the very least, Stafford would die by her hand. If not able to kill the other two, she would ensure they were never in a position to harm Siobhan again. Alysia stopped and set the teacup down. What was she thinking? Had she taken leave of her senses? The only suitable scenario was one where none of the trio was left breathing. There could be no loose ends and no further way harm could come to Siobhan.

She sipped her tea. Hammond would be easy, a burglary gone wrong. She would have to investigate Cromwell more, but her initial thoughts were a car accident. She wanted to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, so she would do her best to keep the family out of it. Stafford would be different. She wanted some quality time with him. Quality one-on-one time in a sound proof room with lots of sharp objects. Alysia set her teacup down and set to work.

Alysia held off entering Siobhan's computer again. The temptation was too great to keep near a constant eye on her activities. She resolved to only log in and leave a message when she had something concrete to go on. That meant enough surveillance of her gargets to be able to plan her attack. Without giving Siobhan the names, she would leave her a message saying that she has tracked down the leak and was about to remove the threat. As it was, she had no real information.

As much of a control freak Siobhan is, Alysia knew it would drive her insane not to know. But it would drive her more insane to know that Alysia was closing in. If her targets caught wind, it could put Siobhan in further danger. And the thought of that would increase the stress she was already under. It was exactly what Siobhan didn't need. No, she was right. Keep Siobhan in the dark until she was ready to strike.

Alysia created a spreadsheet and put down the details she had found out about the three targets. It looked somewhat like the spreadsheets use in serial killings when looking for a link between the victims. Hammond was easy to take care of. She looked up Cromwell's schedule and saw that he was already at work. Nothing she could do about him for the time being. His records showed that they only had one car. That meant that his wife – a stay at home mother, kept the car during the day to run errands. She dropped Cromwell at 'work', a dummy corporation the Agency uses. The only time he takes the car is on a Thursday night – tonight, for rugby practice.

Alysia was torn. She did not want to wait another week before making her move. Nor did she want to begin she was fully prepared. She drummed her fingers on the table as she thought. Both options could lead to Siobhan's destruction... or salvation. If she moved too soon, she risked making a mistake and alerting Stafford to her intentions. That would surely lead to Siobhan's death. She sighed. She needed a way to take out the car without anyone suspecting. She stopped drumming her fingers. She remembered a favour owed her by someone better left unnamed. It was a definite risk, they were not the type of people to mess with and she could not involve MI6 with her dealings.

Alysia leaned forward and punched a few numbers into her mobile. It only rang twice before a deep, heavily accented Italian voice answered. "I'm calling in a favour. I need to talk to Frankie. It's urgent." The voice on the other end was quiet for a moment. "Who is this?" he demanded gruffly. Alysia smiled, she knew better than to deal with the middlemen. "Tell Frankie to call me back on this number, and he'll have his answer." She terminated the call before any more could be said. She put the phone back on the table and waited for the call.

Her fingers resumed their drumming on the couch arm, her eyes not wavering from her mobile phone. It seemed an age, but in reality, only a few minutes, before it rang. She forced herself to let it ring twice before picking it up. She smiled when she recognised Frankie's high pitched Cockney accent. "Whatcha warnt?" he drawled into the phone. "We met by the waterfront a year ago. I helped you out with a little problem." There was silence on Frankie's end for a few minutes before his voice returned, now wary. "I remember. Question remains, whatcha warnt?"

Alysia leaned back and kicked her feet up, "I'm calling in that favour you owe me. I have a problem of my own. There can be no suspicion. It has to be a car accident. No foul play can even be hinted at. It needs to be tonight." Frankie didn't say anything for a long time. "I do this and we're all square. Give me the details." Alysia gave him the make and model of the car, a detailed description of her target, the time of his rugby practice, and the route taken to and from. Frankie promised to call when he was done.

Now all she needed to do was watch Stafford. Ideally, she would take out Hammond tonight. But that would raise too many questions. She will already need access to Stafford when she takes out Hammond. She didn't have enough intel on him yet to make her move. Alysia went through to the bedroom and unlocked her safe. She grabbed out one of her Ids. It was completely real – even to the trained eye, and most importantly, it was not linked to MI6. She also grabbed out enough cash to buy a car and then she took the stairs to the street.

She bought a used red Honda Civic, not the best car, but it would do. She then drove the 10 miles to Stafford's apartment. She pulled up outside the building. He had a front facing, two bedroom apartment with a fire escape. She knew from the blueprints that his apartment was the 5th window from the left, spanning 5 windows. She looked up and smiled when the lights clicked on. It made her life easier when they were home. She did not need to wait in her car long. Stafford emerged 20 minutes later, clean shaven and dressed to show off his impressive physique.

Alysia followed at a discreet distance to a local pub, entering 10 minutes after him. She fluffed up her curly red hair, used the rear-view mirror to put in her contact lenses, and made sure her sleeveless top showed ample cleavage. An easy smile curled over her lips and she sauntered up to the bar, ordering a beer.

She took the bottle and leaned back against the bar, propping herself up on her elbows. She surveyed the room slowly, seeing Stafford chatting up what looked like a group of college students. Feeling her gaze, Stafford looked up and Alysia gave him an alluring smile. He saluted her with his beer and disentangled himself from the girls.

He came up to her, a charming smile on his lips and he leaned up against the bar beside her. "You know, I don't think I've seen you in here before." Alysia smiled from under her lashes as she took a swig of her beer. "A few girlfriends go to uni 'ere. Said it was a good place to go for good company and not hideously overpriced drinks", she said in her best Australian accent. Any Aussie would instantly recognise her as being from Melbourne. Safford's eyebrow quirked up at the accent, "We don't get many Aussies in here. You say you're in uni?"

Alysia gave him a mischievious grin. "No I didn't. I said my girlfriends are in uni. I'm 'ere workin'." She held out her hand, keeping it close to her body to make him lean in. He smiled, leaning in a little closer than necessary. "I'm George." Alysia gave him her best smile. "I'm Emily. Its bloody good to meetcha", Alysia said, blending all her words together.

George turned on his charm, leaning in closer so that his hand encircled Alysia's around the near empty bottle. "Can I buy you another?" he asked and Alysia smiled. "Bloody oath." George chuckled and ordered them both a beer. Alysia ran her hands down the lines of George's bicep visible through his shirt. "So are you an athlete?" she asked, her voice sultry. She let her eyes roll over his muscular body, imagining Siobhan in front of her so that her pupils dilated in her appreciation.

George laughed quietly, "You're not backward in coming forward. I like that in a woman", he said in the same sultry tone. "No I'm not an athlete, are you?" he asked, tracing the back of his fingers lightly down Alysia's bare arm. Her eyes followed his hand as it came down to circle her wrist and then travel slowly back up the inside of her arm. Alysia licked her lips slowly, knowing his eyes followed the movement. " Uh huh, among other things".

George's arm snaked around Alysia's waist, dragging her to the dancefloor. She smiled, letting him pull her along. She couldn't believe it. It was easier than she would have dreamed possible. It was clear that his only purpose was to bring someone home. All she needed to do was play it mysterious enough to make him call her. She had no intention of sleeping with him.

Alysia moved in time with the music, her dancing showing off her athletic body even more. She gave George another wicked smile. "Dontcha wanna know whot othah things?" George nodded his head, his body brushing hers occasionally, pretending the contact was accidental. "I want to know alot more than that". Alysia giggled girlishly, "mmhmm I betcha do. And as for those othah things you'll just have ta ask me out ta know". With that, her smile grew even more wicked, she blew him a kiss and then sauntered out of the bar.

George stood in the middle of the dancefloor, staring after Alysia in a daze. He could not comprehend what had just happened. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then returned to the bar for another beer. He couldn't help but smile as he found a crumpled piece of napkin with a phone number in his pocket. He returned to the college girls, intending to take one of them home, but his mind kept returning to the mysterious Aussie that had proved to play the game better than he.

Alysia got back into her Honda Civic and drove back to her apartment. The background check she knew George would do, would completely check out. She was even more thorough with her non-MI6 Ids than she was with her official ones. She left the Civic on the street and took the stairs back up to her apartment. Stafford had been so distracted and her own pickpocketing skills were great enough that he had not even realised she had slipped 'Emily's' phone number into his pocket. She was certain he would call. He had been outplayed and his ego would demand a rematch.

Alysia changed into jogging shorts and went for a late night run, getting home and collapsing into bed. Belatedly she remembered her expected phone call and she checked for a voicemail. Seeing the symbol for 1 missed call, she dialled her inbox and listened impatiently for the message. "We're even. Check the road cameras. Tragic accident. Semi trailer ran a red light and collected the vehicle travelling through the intersection. Sole occupant of the vehicle died on impact. Truck driver was not injured. My debt is cleared. I hope I never hear from you again". Alysia smiled at Frankie's Cockney accent and deleted the message.

She smiled and tossed the mobile onto the bedside table. A productive night indeed. She would take out Stafford and then Hammond within a day or two. She would lure Stafford to her property in the country where she could talk uninterrupted.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Alysia woke up the next morning and instantly gravitated toward the laptop. Some internal alarm system was telling her to check for an update from Siobhan. She pulled her glasses on as she walked to the living room and fired up the notebook. She padded silently to the kitchen and put the tea on to heat while she waited for the computer to finish booting up.

As soon as the tea was brewed, Alysia made herself a cup and eagerly returned to the living room. She expertly navigated her way to her Asphyxia site and loaded Siobhan's computer. One of the improvements she had made to the program was a summary screen that gave her every updated file since her last login. She closed the summary and opened the file with her own name. It had been updated days ago. The familiar layout of Microsoft Word opened and she read Siobhan's message.

She read Siobhan's message over and over, scarcely believing what she was seeing. 'I need help'. What it must have cost Siobhan to ask that. And I've ignored it she thought to herself. She tapped on the arm of the couch. The company Siobhan had infiltrated was one of the major weapons manufacturers in the world. Their firewalls would be very tight. But not from within their intranet. She just needs to send a virus from within their system that will compromise their external security. From there, a second virus could seek out the software and send it to every weapons manufacturer worldwide. The formations of the viruses were beginning to take shape in her mind. She did not like using her computer skills for evil, as it were. There was no other way though, for Siobhan to release the data in time.

Alysia opened up the document titled 'Siobhan' and began typing.

"I will have two viruses ad instructions for you within a week. Other problem should be sorted by then too. Be safe.

Al"

She closed down her laptop, finished her tea, and went for a long run. There was nothing like the cathartic thud of feet hitting asphalt to clear one's mind. She returned to her apartment covered in sweat. She peeled off her clothes en route to the bathroom and took a long shower. When she emerged, there was a message waiting on her 'Emily' phone. George's voice came onto the line asking to meet her two days hence. She smiled and thought to herself gotcha. She called him back, her Australian accent coming as naturally as her own London accent as she agreed to meet him. She hung up the phone and took the three hour drive out to her farm house. She wanted to make sure it was all ready for her... rendezvous with George.

As she expected, no one had come near the place. She dusted away the cobwebs and cleaned the tools. She then systematically checked all the locks on the doors and chains. The last thing she did was to make sure there was nothing in the 'guest rooms' that could be broken down and used as a weapon or lock pick. She locked the property and returned to the city. It would be a long couple of days. She had to dispose of Stafford and Hammond, write the programs for Siobhan, and make sure no one knew her hand in any of it. She sighed, sleep's overrated, anyhow she thought to herself.

It was late by the time she returned to her apartment, but she set immediately to work on the viruses. Every virus she created she kept in a secure folder on her harddrive. She was sure to leave them deactivated, but the folder was secured anyway, just in case. She knew there would be one similar to her needs in the folder; it would just need some tweaking to serve her purposes.

She scanned through the list, smiling as she found the Trojan she was after. Odysseus was a virus she had created and used two years ago. It was designed to slowly dissolve firewalls, thus leaning the victim's computer open to every little thing in cyberspace. The problem was, it somehow mutated and began eating the victim, and the creator's hard drive. She had sine repaired the mutation, but she was still reluctant to use it. She knew she didn't have the time to rebuild a virus from scratch, so Odysseus would have to do the job. She was pleased that he would not need any work, what he was designed to do would serve the purpose of decoy perfectly.

It had taken her longer than she thought to find Odysseus and the sun had risen high in the sky before she woke. She did not even remember falling asleep on the couch. The computer screen glowed at her from it's place on her knees. Alysia rose stiffly and stretched as she walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of the tea from last night. She sipped her 'iced tea' as she thought out her next plan of attack. She wanted to have Telemachus ready before her date with Stafford.

She had not had much luck with downtime lately and she was hoping to soon finally have the time she had been promised. Alysia rubbed her tired, bloodshot eyes and began work on Telemachus. This one she would have to do from scratch. She worked solidly through the afternoon. The last of the day's light had faded as she finally leaned back and sighed. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she realised she hadn't eaten all day.

Alysia stood and had to clutch the couch back for support as her vision swam. Did I forget to drink too? She thought to herself as nausea washed through her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass before picking up her cell phone. Fish and chips. I need the grease. She dialled the local fish shop and ordered battered fish, chips, and a soda. They promised to deliver and she walked to the kitchen and drank two large glasses of Gatorade.

She felt marginally better after the Gatorade and she sat at the breakfast bar. 20 minutes later there was a buzz at the intercom and she rode the lift down to meet the delivery man. She tipped him and then eagerly brought the paper wrapped bundle into her kitchen. After the meal was finished, she felt guilty for sitting on her backside all day. She changed into her running gear and did a 5 mile run through the neighbourhood. She returned home, showered, and collapsed into bed.

Alysia woke late the next morning and ate a small lunch. She had her date tonight with Stafford. She went over both her viruses to make sure they would do what was needed. She would send them after she had dealt with Stafford and Hammond. She would copy both deactivated viruses to Siobhan's desktop along with a file with instructions and their activation codes. Alysia closed down her computer and used the rest of her perishables to cook up meals she could leave in the freezer for a later date. She cleaned up her mess, and then showered and dressed for her date.

They had agreed to meet at a restaurant in town. Alysia did not need any weapons. All she needed was the tiny vial hidden in her cleavage. A remarkable product, it left the victim wide open to suggestions. This meant that Alysia only had to ask him to drive her out to the farmhouse and Stafford would feel compelled to oblige. The drug left no trace and also wiped all memories for the period of time it was active in the bloodstream. Score 1 for MI6 chemists.

Alysia checked herself in the mirror, grabbed her matching purse, and took a cab to the restaurant. She didn't want anyone seeing her arrive in her little red Honda, and leave with Stafford. Alysia stepped out of the cab after paying the fare and smiled when she saw George waiting out the front. George stepped toward her and guided her inside. She was surprised by his gentlemanly behaviour. "G'day George. Found me numbah, I see." Alysia said by way of greeting. George laughed and led them both up to the bar and ordered them both beers. "Emily, how are you this evening? You look beautiful. And yes I did. Very sneaky of you, I must say."

Alysia grinned and sipped her beer. "Yeh, well ya woun't've been intahrested if I just gave up the goods the othah night, would ya?" George smiled and took a pull of his beer as he led Alysia to one of the nearby tables in the bar. Alysia slid onto her barstool and rested her arms on the table, "So what made ya call me?" George sat down opposite Alysia. "Well you did intrigue me." He gave Alysia a knowing smile, "you play the game well." Alysia just gave him a shrug and a smile, knowing there is really no reason to answer. George gave Alysia a predatory smile, "Well after you left me the other night, how could I resist a second meet?" Alysia leaned forward and gave him what she knew would be a clear view down her ample cleavage.

As expected, George's eyes dropped to Alysia's cleavage and remained there. She smiled, "ahh that's whatcha were expectin'." George's eyes snapped up at the sound of Alysia's voice, but he was too distracted to catch the words. "Uh, what was that?" Alysia chuckled deeply, 'nuthin' mate, you just keep on starin'." George had the good grace to look apologetic, his face flushing slightly. "You know you're very confident, Emily." Alysia gave him a blank look, "and is there a problem with that, mate?" George held up his hands in mock surrender. "Now, now don't get all defensive, Em". "It's Emily". George nodded, "Emily, it's not necessarily a bad thing. It's just not something one often sees." Alysia gave him a wicked smile, "then why say it?" George shrugged, "just making an observation."

Alysia downed the rest of her beer and stood. "You stay 'ere. I got this one." George nodded and watched as Alysia went up to the bar and ordered two more beers. In a move that looked like fixing her cleavage, she retrieved the vial and poured it's contents into George's bottle. She then dropped the empty vial to the floor and returned to where George was waiting.

Alysia knew that it wouldn't take long for the drug to take effect, so she sipped her beer. She had no intention of drinking much at all. She chatted inanely with George and when she saw his eyes glaze over, suggested they get out of there. He could only agree and she gave him the directions to her farmhouse. Alysia directed George to pull his car into the garage and dutifully he did so. She then took them inside and commanded him to take off all his clothes. She gave him a pair of cotton boxer shorts and a tee shirt and locked him in her 'guest room' until the drug wore off. It would be no fun if he gave her all the information when he was drug addled. She wanted him to bleed for it.

Alysia poured herself a glass of water and sat in the living room. George would make his presence known when the last of the drug wore off. It did not take long before the sound of fists pounding on a door penetrated the silence. Alysia went into the master bedroom, the only room actually containing a bed. She pulled on a formless black jacket, a ski mask with a skull for a face, and a voice synthesiser. She sat back down. She wanted to make him wait. He wasn't going anywhere and there was no one close enough to hear his screams. At last she thought he had waited enough, at least the screaming had stopped. She picked up the gun and went over to the security camera. George heard the locks turn on his prison cell and he pressed his back to the wall beside the door. Alysia smiled at the video screen, she had expected just that action. She pressed the intercom button and her disembodied synthesised voice broke the silence in his cell. "Walk to the other end of the room. Face the wall". She had left the room in complete and utter darkness, and with the aid of night vision goggles and a zip strip, she had easily subdued Stafford. He could not see, and his hands were bound behind his back.

The rest of the house was not in darkness, but that mattered little. She had put a black sack over his face as she led him down to the basement. Stafford hesitated at the top of the stairs, but a pistol whip to the back of his head had him moving unsteadily and hesitantly down the rough wooden stairs. At the bottom, Alysia pushed Stafford roughly into the metal chairs, straining his shoulders as she forced his arms around the chair back as he sat down. She replaced the zip strips with manacles. The chair was metal and bolted to the floor. Through all this she had said not a word and the darkness was so complete, that if she held her hand up in front of Stafford's eyes, he would not see it.

Alysia pulled on the chain and a small beam of light directly above Stafford came to life. It left the rest of the room in complete darkness, with the exception of a small circle that barely expanded past the circumference of the chair. Alysia stepped forward, emerging from the shadows like a spirit. The only part of her that was visible was the white skull on the ski mask, adding to the threatening and eerie atmosphere she had created. "What do you want? Why have you taken me? What have you done with the girl?" All Stafford could remember was having a drink with that Australian girl.

"The girl is dead. You should take more care, George Andrew Stafford". She hit him on the head again with the pistol. "I ask the questions here. For anything I perceive as an untruth, or not telling me everything, I will deliver an electric shock to that chair you are chained to. Do you understand?" "Why are you-", the rest of George's shouted question was cut off as Alysia pressed the end of a jumper lead to the manacles holding George's wrists. His body convulsed as 1,000 volts of electric current coursed through his body. Alysia removed the jumper leads after 15 seconds, watching as Stafford slumped, breathless and sweating, into the chair; his body still shaking. Alysia looked at the tools laid out on the stainless steel bench. She picked up the set of Pilliwinks and fastened them over each of Stafford's hands. She knew that when she set them to close they would crush his hand to a bloody, broken pulp, and the fact that he could not see would only heighten the terror and the pain.

"That was a warning, break the rules again and you will suffer far worse." Stafford nodded his head weakly, his heart back-flipping painfully in his chest. "Where do you work?" the disembodied voice of the synthesiser asked. He could feel the person's presence close behind him and he tensed as the grotesque skull emerged from the shadows beside him. "I work at Crompton Computer Labs in London". The voice 'tsked' at the answer. "I thought I told you not to lie. You work in the computer labs at MI6. That requires dextrous hands, does it not?"

Alysia did not give Stafford a chance to bluff his way out of his lie, nor to answer her rhetorical question. She pressed the release on the Pilliwinks' jaws and both Stafford's hands were sandwiched between the two pieces of solid, spiked metal. This was a larger version of what was commonly known as 'thumbscrews' but with a few minor variation. The jaws were wound up, so they were under great pressure to remain open. With the release of a simple lever, the jaws would slam closed, crushing whatever was caught in between. Another modification had been to add tiny spikes to add to the trauma the hand would suffer. If done correctly, the hand would be permanently disfigured, and at a minimum, a number of fingers would have to be amputated. She had found it very persuasive in the past and it did not fail her this time.

Stafford let out an unholy scream of pain as the metal, spiked, claws slammed down on both his hands. Every bone crushed and the spikes pierced and tore the damaged flesh, blood and marrow dripping out of the wounds. Alysia unlocked the Pilliwinks, increasing the flow of blood as Stafford continued to scream in agony, tears flowing down his sweat streaked face. He tried to swallow the vomit he could feel rising, but failed and he leaned forward as much as the manacles would allow, and vomited. The movement caused pain to flare in his hands and he choked on bile, barely able to think straight through the agony.

Alysia waited patiently, she had all night. She could always bind his hands to make sure he didn't bleed to death before she had what she needed from him. Stafford's screams finally abated and she rested her hands on the arms of the chair, leaning toward him, the white skull of her mask only inches from his face. "Let's try this again, shall we. Where do you work?"

Stafford whimpered, choking on the bitter taste of bile in his mouth. "MI6... computer labs" he croaked out, his voice cracked and broken from pain and his gut-wrenching screams. "Good, see, you can learn" Alysia said sweetly. "Next question, now don't play dumb. Who is helping you in your little side project?" Stafford opened his mouth to deny any knowledge of his involvement but Alysia waggled a gloved finger at him. "Do you really want to know what comes next if you lie to me?" Alysia pressed a button on the remote concealed in her hand and a beam of light illuminated the walls of torture devices suitable for a medieval dungeon.

It took George a few efforts before he got his voice to work. It came out broken and hushed, but Alysia could easily hear him. "Hammond and Cromwell... we.. we just want them to pay... for what they did to us." Alysia smiled behind the mask. Now they were getting somewhere. "And what did they do to you?" George looked furtively to the table and back to the grotesque mask with the disembodied computerised voice. It could be a robot for all he knew. "Denied us field work... and then put that damn... savage in our place!" The disgust was clear in his pained voice and Alysia's smile faded. Yes he would most definitely die tonight. But not before more pain. Much more pain.

"Was anyone else helping you?" George shook his head emphatically. "No. No one. It was just us. I swear!" Alysia leaned on the edge of the table in front of him. "How did you intend to betray your countrymen this time?" George spat on the floor. "That savage is NOT my countryman." Alysia growled softly and pressed the jumper leads to the chair until she could smell burning flesh. "I ask you again..." before she could repeat her question, George hurried to answer, despite his breathlessness and the all-encompassing pain. "In the mail. Her name, a photo. The firm will receive it in a week. It is how we always did it." Alysia patted his knee. "Well done. Is there anything else you think I need to know?"

George shook his head decisively and Alysia stood up. "Right then, I think we're all done here. Sit tight for a minute." She went out to the yard and removed the cover from the 10 foot hole she had excavated in her previous visit. And here's one I prepared earlier she thought with grim amusement as she returned to the basement. She released the manacles, but gripped George's ruined hands tightly as she commanded him to stand. She led him out of the basement and up into the cool night air. "Goodbye Mr. Stafford", the robotic voice said before pushing him into the hole. She hummed 'Greensleeves' as she climbed into the seat of her excavator and filled the hole, compacted it, and replaced the turf. The sound of the engine drowned out George's initial screams before dirt filled his mouth and lungs and slowly suffocated him.

Alysia returned inside and scrubbed herself and the house clean of all traces of George. A previous arrangement would take care of his car. She packed the jacket, synthesiser, and mask back into ehr closet and then rode one of her motorcycles, a Triumph Bonneville, back to her apartment. Tomorrow it would be Hammond. Alysia fell straight into bed and into a restless sleep. It was not the acts she had just committed that tormented her. No, it was the knowledge that Siobhan's enemies would have her name and a picture of her. It was in the postal service, and not even her considerable resources could retrieve it.

Alysia woke only a few hours later and knew that more sleep would not be forthcoming. She decided there was no better time to take out Hammond. Alysia used one of her wrist knives to cut slivers of apple while she dressed in black cargo pants, rubber soled sneakers, aptly named in her opinion, a dark turtle neck sweater, dark face paint, and leather gloves. She tossed the core into the trash and rode her bike out to Hammond's address. She parked it near the lake by his house and walked the rest of the way. This would be easy. Cave in his skull with something handy, stage a robbery, go home and give Siobhan the news.

Alysia scouted out the neighbourhood and planned three escape routes before she finally stopped at Hammond's address. She could easily see his mediocre security systems from her first visit. Alysia crawled up the lattice work and onto the second storey balcony. She pulled a lock pick out from her French braid and deftly unlocked the glass sliding door. It was no trouble to step over the tripwire and then relock the door. She made her way down to the ground floor and quietly slashed furniture and tipped over coffee tables. There was little else she could do without alerting him, but that was what she needed to do anyway. Alysia creeped back upstairs, out the screen door, and back into the garden. She smashed the back door window with her elbow, unlocked it, and began trashing the house.

After a few minutes, Hammond came cautiously downstairs with a cricket bat. Alysia smashed a vase over his head, took the bat, and bashed him to a bloody pulp. There would be no chance the man was still breathing. His skull was shattered, bone fragments and brain matter scattered over the rug. She hadn't just focussed on his head, however. His ribs were broken, left lung punctured, and significant damage done to his internal organs. In short, there were three blows that could have proven fatal.

Alysia dropped the cricket bat and took the money from his wallet, his watch, and any other easily transported valuable. She then smashed up the house and escaped back the way she had come. She made it back to her apartment and immediately dumped her bloody clothes in the incinerator. She walked naked through her apartment to the shower, cleaned herself up, and dressed in her silk gown. She grabbed a snack from the pantry, nibbling it as she fired up her computer. She logged into Asphyxia and opened a new document on Siobhan's desktop.

"Siobhan

I have taken care of the leak. Your cover has been blown. Get out ASAP. On the desktop are two Zipped files. They are your viruses to complete your mission. Details to blow your cover have been sent via post. Am working to recover the data and/or find what was sent. You have a couple of days to complete your mission. Odysseus will attack the company's firewall. It will distract the IT staff and the antivirus programs enough for you to upload Telemachus. That will send the software to every weapons manufacturer in the world.

I am standing by if you need anything.

Al"

Alysia cleaned up her apartment, packed a bag with an emergency kit for Siobhan, put the car in the garage, and rode to MI6 Headquarters. She never let the bag out of sight as she reported to her 'handler', gave him a brief rundown, and filed her report. She then drove back to her mansion in Hyde Park (?)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Siobhan had kept her head down, for all appearances a model employee. But she was beyond tense. She knew she was on borrowed time and she had begun to jump at shadows, as the saying went. All spies were at least a little paranoid. It was an occupational necessity. Siobhan had not made many friends at Rheinmetall AG, but nor had she tried to. She had been given the impression, right from the beginning, that this was not the kind of company one formed social ties through.

Siobhan had never been one to handle waiting well, which was odd considering she mainly worked long-term ops. Alysia's silence was frustrating. Even though it had only been a week, each day felt like a month. She was all for delayed gratification, but not when it came down to finding out who was trying to kill her. That, she needed to know yesterday. Alysia would be working as hard as she could, she knew this, but when her life was on the line a week was far too long to go without contact.

After Alysia's initial warning, Siobhan had taken extra precautions. Her bags were packed. Very little of what she had was truly hers anyway, and she had stashed as many Euros as she could in her meagre belongings. She took the bag everywhere, to save having to go back for it when she was finally burned. Tomorrow, Alysia's week would be up, and by the Gods, this situation should be sorted. Siobhan had been checking for updates multiple times a day, hoping that Al had fixed the problem sooner rather than later. By the lack of contact, that hope would surely be dashed, along with any thoughts of leaving with her cover intact.

Siobhan had been trying to compile a list of who she had pissed off in her time as an MI6 operative, but there was no one that she could think of. She was a good, hard worker that toed the line and went where Headquarters wanted her to go. She had never complained, not even in training when she was being beaten and harassed regularly by some of the other recruits. Siobhan made a chicken and vegetable pasta and nibbled it as she willed a document to miraculously appear on her harddrive. After her dinner, she sighed in resignation, worked out and then went to bed. This last week had resulted in very little sleep; and a modified holster with a Browning Hi Power now resided in her bed head.

Siobhan got up well before her alarm and sleepily made tea while she waited for her laptop to boot. She fixed herself some fruit salad and berry yoghurt and brought both to the living room. She sat forward in her chair as she saw a new document on her desktop. She right clicked to bring up the properties and saw that it had been created at 3am London time. Siobhan smiled, Alysia must have been up half the night getting all this ready. She read through Alysia's warning and the details on how to activate the viruses and she loaded them onto her iPod ready for work. She then hastily ate her fruit salad.

"Thanks Al

I will catch up with you when I get back to London. I want all the details on who these bastards are. Will advise if I get into strife.

Siobhan"

Siobhan finished getting ready for work and she booked her seat on a plane back to London at lunch. She was releasing the virus and then getting out of Dodge. She didn't want to still be there when her cover was blown. Siobhan chewed her lip and then changed her flight to the 11am out of Dusseldorf. That would give her time to release the virus, destroy trace evidence, and get to the International Departure Lounge in time for her flight.

Siobhan buttoned her jacket, packed her things, and washed her dishes before driving to the office. She was there early, but that was just as well. She wanted to beat the post, just in case whatever was blowing her cover arrived early. She signed in, just as she always did and went straight to her desk. She emailed herself Odysseus from an anonymous server. The beauty of the dummy address was that she could dictate the address the email was supposedly originating. By doing this, it looked like the virus came, not only from within the company, but a specific person.

Siobhan opened up the email and upon 'realising' it was a virus, alerted the IT department. While they were occupied trying to assess, contain, and ultimately remove the security threat, Siobhan had begun the installation of Telemachus. It didn't take long before she had typed in the activation code. She lost control of her desktop momentarily as the virus navigated it's way through the firewalls to find the hidden program. It then released the program, in PDF format for easy downloading, to every arms manufacturer in the world. It's job done, the virus went dormant. Siobhan gathered her few things and left the office. It showed how little attention her colleagues paid to her. She said she was going out for coffee.

Siobhan drove straight to the airport and checked her luggage. It did not concern her that MI6 had not cleared her through customs. She was burned; anything in that apartment was burned as well. She just wanted to get home, and just maybe, actually get some R&R. She paid extra, without even blinking, for a first class ticket. She wanted the extra leg and elbow room. And by not being in coach, she did not have to worry about being coughed or sneezed on, or be drawn into inane conversation.

Siobhan made her way through security after the 1 hour flight and went straight to Headquarters to submit her report. She had been mulling over what to say for the whole flight. She was not sure how she was to explain her abrupt departure or how she knew that she was about to be identified. She was greeted at the Operations checkpoint by a Suit. The same Suit that had given her the rookie mission to begin with. She fell in beside the man without saying a word. That silence was maintained in the elevator ride and the short walk to one of the smaller briefing rooms.

Once inside, it was not Siobhan that broke their tense silence. "Agent Kerr, welcome home. I trust there were no difficulties in the completion of your assignment?" Siobhan placed her hands flat on the briefing table and leaned towards the man. "Cut the crap. You know damn well there were difficulties. In fact, you knew from the beginning. Now I'd like some straight answers." The man in the suit, still without a name, calmly motioned to an empty chair. "If you wouldn't mind sitting, we can complete this debriefing in a more civilised manner." Siobhan glared dangerously at the mystery man as she lithely slid into one of the leather office chairs.

Once Siobhan was settled, the man leaned forward, his hands open to suggest a conciliatory nature. A move Siobhan knew was as manufactured as the rest of his behaviour. "Your outburst informs me that someone has been speaking out of school. However, that is of little consequence at the moment. All you need to know, Agent Kerr, is that you were targeted by certain rogue elements within our organisation. Those elements have since been terminated. You need not submit a report. The cleanup crew is at Mike's apartment as we speak. You may return home until we call you. Good day."

Siobhan was not invited to speak, nor was she given the chance. As soon as The Suit finished speaking, he stood and left. Siobhan glared at his retreating back before returning home.

Siobhan returned home, pleased that she had finally completed her mission before she was burned. She was also pleased with Alysia for working so hard to ensure she could in fact return home. But she has an alterior motive, Siobhan thought to herself. She was not pleased with Headquarters for sending her on an assignment where it almost guaranteed her cover being blown. It was like dumping her, bleeding, in a tank of hungry sharks.

Danger was just a natural progression of the work she did, but putting experienced agents in the firing line in hopes of drawing out a deranged killer was not the best course of action. If it were any other agents involved, they'd be dead. The 6 hour drive from London to Fernihirst Castle had long since become mundane, but Siobhan was eager to be home. She apartment in London was nowhere near as appealing as her ancestor's stronghold.

Siobhan pulled the car up through her long driveway with relief. Home. The more she was away, the more she missed the castle, it's grounds, and staff. Sebastian, as always, greeted her at the door. The rest of the staff soon followed and she greeted them all before disappearing into the master bathroom.

She ran a hot bathand scrubbed away Mike's personality just as sure as she was scrubbing away the dirt and grime she had accumulated through the day. She emerged and dressed in a tartan skirt and white blouse. She tossed her clothes in the hamper and then went straight down to the dining room. Wonderful smells had filled the wing of the castle and she suddenly found herelf ravenous. She sat in her chair and a dram of scotch was instantly at her elbow. Shortly thereafter four courses of exquisite, though hastily prepared meals were served to the household. Even more than she missed the castle, she missed Scottish cuisine. Her favourite part of her homecoming was the dinner. Baldric always cooked her favourites as a safe home gift.

Siobhan sipped her scotch as the last plate was cleared away and then she retired to the parlour. Sebastian's report could wait until tomorrow. She could see that he was impatient for her to look over what had happened since she had left. It all could wait. Tonight she would try and relax. She had more than earned it, in her expert opinion. She spent the evening playing Canasta with her staff, listening to Jazz, and drinking scotch. She stumbled up to bed, more than a wee bit buzzed from the malted barley. She stripped out of her clothes and donned her plaid pyjamas before slipping under the covers and into a deep, restful sleep.

She woke in the middle of the afternoon and dressed. She put on dark cargo pants and a black knitted sweater and made her way downstairs for a cup of tea. Baldric had made berry porridge and Siobhan nibbled spoonfuls of the deliciously warm and sweet breakfast as the teapot brewed her Scottish Breakfast Tea. She had barely drank half her cup when Sebastian came in, his brow pinched. Siobhan knew the look, and without a word, left the table and followed him down to the dungeons. Aengus materialised from the shadows and joined them at the computer console.

"It may not be anything to worry about. But we are not expecting any deliveries and we collect the post in town." Siobhan nodded and spun in her chair to face her mentor and her protégé. "Sebastian, resume normal duties, but do so armed. Aengus, you keep yourself out of sight. If they are hostile you are my ace in the hole. Wear your Kevlar and take the Browning and fire suppressor. If the threat is more serious, you can always come back and arm up."

The two men left and Siobhan went to the armour room and pulled on her combination knife and Kevlar vest. She slid the knives into place and tucked the Browning Hi Power into the back of her pants. She returned to the kitchen to finish her tea as if the whole exchange had never happened.

Siobhan looked at ease as she sat at the table sipping her tea and reading the day's paper. She knew that no one would get past both Sebastian and Aengus without her being alerted to the danger. It was best to play innocent so the staff do not begin to think she is either crazy or dangerous. What kind of enemy knocks at the front door? She thought as she took a pencil and began to work on the Sudoku. A few minutes later, Bonny was sent to her from Sebastian. Siobhan stood and told Bonny to accommodate their guest in the parlour. Must be dangerous, Sebastian will not leave their side. She clicked the safety off her pistol and then went to meet her mystery guest.

Siobhan froze at the parlour door as she instantly recognised Alysia's body, even though she could only see her back. Her tone was even as she announced her presence. "Ms. Crawford, what a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting you." Alysia turned on her heel, her tone equally neutral. "Would you mind dismissing your butler?" she asked, the emphasis on Sebastian's title telling Siobhan that Alysia knew that he was more than a mere servant. "Sebastian, would you mind bringing us some tea and shortbreads?" Siobhan asked, giving him a slight nod to tell him all was okay.

Alysia clasped her hands in front of her, careful to look as harmless as she could. She had come to Siobhan's home, armed, and without warning. There were not actions that would endear her to the other woman. "I have news. It took some digging but I managed to find out what the mole leaked to Rheinmetall AG. IT was your real name and home address. Somehow they got into your sealed file. They know where you live."

Siobhan came a little further into the room, but out of striking range of Alysia."How do you know where I live? And why didn't you pick up the phone to tell me?" Alysia spread her arms wide to show she meant no harm. "I hacked the mole's computer. It took a while. And it was in the copy of the file he sent to Rheinmetall. I did not want to risk a wire tap letting them know you know. And besides, I thought you might like the extra firepower. There was word from an old contact of mine. A group of Russian mercenaries have accepted the contract out on you. They're sending their entire team."

Sebastian returned with the tea and shortbread, but no one moved to serve. Siobhan was all action. "Seb, get everyone into Jedburgh. I only want Aengus, Al and I here. You are to stay with the household, come only when I call. Do it now. Make some credible excuse." Sebastian gave a slight bow and then hurried to do what Siobhan commanded. Siobhan nodded curtly towards the door. "Follow me. We need to co-ordinate the attack; I want to keep them away from the castle as much as possible."

Alysia was surprised that Siobhan trusted her enough to show her the inner sanctum. Or she's going to put 2 in my skull by day's end Alysia rationalised. Aengus was waiting at the armoury and stood to attention as the two women entered. On the table was the small armoury Alysia had brought with her. The openly hostile look on Aengus' face left no doubt as to whom he considered the real threat.

"Aengus, return Ms. Crawford's weapons to her. I should think she will need them in the hours to come. Take your kit and go to Hide 1. Keep in radio contact until advised otherwise." It was clear that Aengus was about to argue but a hard look from Siobhan was enough to quell his dissent. He took his duffel bag and slinked out the door. He shot Alysia one last glare that said 'allow her to come to harm and I will kill you slowly'.

Siobhan leaned over the computer to check her security cameras. "How many men? When are they striking?" Alysia began loading herself up with her gear. "Typical strike team is 5. But they are bringing everyone – 25 in total. All ex-military. Professionals. I don't know when they will strike – my guess is after dark." She gave Siobhan a knowing look. "Sweet kid you've got there. Loyal to the end." Siobhan began arming herself, "that's how I like it." Alysia checked the magazine of her M4A1 Carbine and checked the clearance on her pistol. She had decided on the M203 grenade launcher, ACOG scope, and fire suppressor as additions. Night vision goggles were on top of her head. She had extra clips in the pockets of her tactical vest.

Alysia looked up at Siobhan as she adjusted a shoulder strap. "What made you trust me? You could have just as easily decided I was the leak and that I brought them here." Alysia paced around the room, she had never been very good at waiting. "Or that my intention all along was to get you alone so I could take you out?"

Siobhan opened her mouth to speak but at that moment their earwigs came to life. "There is movement at the perimeter." Siobhan clicked the safety off her Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Covert bolt action sniper rifle. "We'll discuss this later. I'll take the battlements. Do some damage with my AWC. Whatever you do, don't let them make it to the castle."

Alysia saluted Siobhan and made her way outside. She had noticed a fatal error in Stafford's message. It lacked a picture. And she knew for certain they would not expect two masked women of similar height and build to be fighting. Alysia ran at a crouch to a small creek bed in the fields. She made herself comfortable and then peered through her scope. "In position. Tangoes moving in. Heavily armed" she whispered through the open comm link. "Count 1-2. Fully automatic weapons and explosives." She heard two 'roger that's before a double click signified radio silence. It was about to begin.

Alysia waited for Siobhan to make the first move. Darkness had descended and Al had slid her night vision goggles over her eyes. She saw the first Russian go down and she began firing. She had moved her shot selector to single shot and was carefully choosing her targets. Body armour was a given, as were helmets. Face shots were the most effective certain kills. The Russians hit the ground and began returning fire in Alysia's direction. A short burst of muzzle flare was visible and Alysia knew that Aengus had joined the fray. Siobhan continued covering them from the battlements but Alysia was pinned down. She leaned back, tilted her M4A1 Carbine up and pulled her secondary trigger. The M203 grenade landed just to the right of the main cluster of Russians and she could hear their curses and screams of agony.

Alysia had been keeping a mental tally of how many confirmed kills she had seen as she aimed down her scope and provided recovery fire for Aengus so he could bug out o Hide 2. She did not see team of Russians flanking her position. The first bullet caught her high in the chest and she hit the ground hard. The air was driven from her lungs as she raised her M4A1 to fire. She could hear Siobhan screaming for her to acknowledge in her earpiece through the deafening cacophony of gunfire. She felt more bullets thump into her vest, making breathing even more difficult. Alysia fired wildly. Her weapon clicked empty and she pulled the pin on a frag grenade and tossed it in the direction of her attackers. She muttered a curse as the grenade came sailing back towards her. She had barely curled into the foetal position when the grenade exploded a few feet away. Her exposed left arm and leg were covered in gashes and lacerations from shrapnel and the left side of her vest was torn to shreds. Alysia groggily reached for her sidearm, the concussion making her movements slower than normal. The pistol was kicked from her wrist. The crushing blow of a rifle butt to the back of her skull ensured she knew no more.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Warnings in this chapter for graphic violence and some torture

Chapter Sixteen

Siobhan ran up the stairs to the battlements and set up her AI Arctic Warfare Covert sniper rifle. She had already equipped it with a night vision scope so she checked her extra clips were easily accessible. They had gone dark and she quickly scanned the ground to make sure Alysia and Aengus were in position. She watched the approach of the Russian teams and waited until they were in range for Alysia and Aengus. She chose her targets carefully. Tangoes with heavier weapons or flanking positions were her priority.

Siobhan had taken out half a dozen before the Russians began firing on her position. She grabbed her rifle and moved further down the battlements. She could see Al was pinned down. It was clear she had drawn most of the fire from the Russians and they were relentless in their assult on her location. Siobhan began covering Alysia, catching one of the teams in Aengus' crossfire. She saw Alysia go down and broke radio silence to hop she gave some sign of life.

The main force of Russians kept pressing forward. They forced Siobhan to abandon her AWC in favour of a closer quarters assult rifle. She clicked the safety off her G36C and fired short bursts at the pain force of Russians. Siobhan cursed as they covered the retreat of the team extracting Alysia, but she could do nothing to stop it. She reloaded her weapon and she heard Aengus report that one team had dragged Alysia's unconscious body out of the battle. Siobhan cursed and ordered Aengus to flank the Russian position and take one alive.

The last of the Russians held their position in a creek bed, the last remaining cover before the open ground in front of the castle. Siobhan drew their fire, continuously spraying the creek bed with gunfire to keep their heads down. She needed to buy Aengus time to flank them, and she needed them focussed solely on her. Siobhan caught movement in the edge of her scope and she instinctively ducked, closed her eyes and covered her ears. The Flashbang grenade exploded nearby, but she was unaffected. She knew the Russians would expose themselves to attack, expecting Siobhan to be disoriented. She bided her time, waiting for them to stick their heads up. She took down three with three rapid shots before the rest quickly ducked back behind cover.

Aengus clicked his radio twice, letting Siobhan know he was in position. Siobhan acknowledged with a click and emptied her clip on the creek bed. She knew they would return fire the moment her clip ran dry. She was counting on that for Aengus to get close enough to capture one alive and take the remaining few out. Aengus creeped along the trench and used the butt of his FN P-90 to knock the nearest unconscious. He then opened fire on the creekbed, taking out the last two Russians.

Aengus stood and gave Siobhan the all clear. She ordered him to secure their captor and made her way downstairs. Sebastian would have to clean up the battle before the household could return. She made the call and then met Aengus in the dungeons. She needed to know where they had taken Al.

Their captive was in a cell, weapons and Kevlar stripped from his unconscious body. The two cyanide toothcaps had also been very carefully removed. It would not do to capture him alive only to lose him to suicide by cyanide. Upon Siobhan's return, Aengus silently left to check the bodies in the fields. He would confirm that each and every body out there was dead and then salvage whatever he could from the bodies. The body armour for most would still be intact. As would their helmets. Weapons and ammunition would also be rescued. Any identification and the bodies would then be disposed of. Then the next task would be to comb the fields to recover the spent shell casings. Siobhan grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it while she waited for their 'guest' to regain consciousness.

Siobhan tossed the empty water bottle into the trash as she saw their mercenary begin to stir. She stood and was sitting in the chair in his cell even before he opened his eyes. She smiled as she saw him clamp his jaw shut. "Are these what you're looking for?" she asked in near-perfect Russian. His eyes shot open and flashed to the two small caps held between Siobhan's gloved fingers. "What do you want from me?" he asked in heavily accented English. Siobhan leaned back casually, "I want the location of your base of operations. I want your leader's name. And I want the location of the safe house where you took my friend – and how many men you have securing it."

The Russian laughed as he probed his bleeding head with his zip-stripped hands. "You do not ask for much, do you, Ms. Kerr? Yes. I know who you are. Your comrade will not last long when my people realise their error. They have no use for your hired help." Siobhan leaned across the table and hit him in the jaw with the adjustable wrench she had concealed in the back of her hand. "You will not play games with me, comrade. You will be begging for death by the time I am through with you." The Russian grunted in pan, his nose splattered all over his face. "You will get nothing out of me, little girl." Siobhan growled, she did not have the time she needed to break him. He was a professional and would take much longer to break than she had. He was right, they would not keep Al alive for long.

Siobhan had come into the room prepared. She stood up, removed the injection gun from her pocket and injected 300mg of Sodium Penthenol into his neck. She knew precisely how long the drug took to work, and the effects it would have on the Russian's system. Commonly known as 'truth serum', Sodium Penthenol would stop the Russian from being able to lie. His voice would sound as though he was speaking from underwater and he would become disoriented. Even though the drug was easily identified in a toxicology screen, she did not intend for his body to ever end up on a Coroner's autopsy table. Sebastian and Aengus would take care of the disposal.

Siobhan checked her watch. It was time. She could see his head lolling from side to side and she slapped him across the face to make him focus. The best way to interrogate someone under the effects of Sodium Penthenol was go give them simple yes or no questions. If more was needed, the question needed to be as specific as possible. There could be no wriggle room. "Who hired you to take me out?" she asked. Starting from the beginning would make this go faster. "We were hired by Rheinmetall AG." Siobhan nodded, she had expected as much by Al's intel earlier today. "What were you hired to do?" The Russian glared weakly. "Capture and if capture was not possible, kill Siobhan Kerr". Again no surprises. "Where were you to take Siobhan when if she was captured?" The Russian struggled against his restraints, unable to keep from answering Siobhan's questions. "A safe house we established at short notice. 483 Church Street, Jedburgh."

Siobhan was pleased to find the town was close by, but she needed more information. "How many do you have at the safe house?" The Russian spat at her and Siobhan smashed the butt of her Browning Hi Power down on his hands, breaking three fingers. "There are 7 remaining. 1 team, and our leaders." Siobhan mentally cursed, that was more than she was hoping for. "Who are your leaders?" The Russian glared balefully and Siobhan raised the pistol again. "Ivan Greznov and Vasily Petrov. They are both former FSB high ranking officers."

Siobhan nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you" she said and fired two rounds into the Russian's skull. She then went straight to the hand basin and cleaned up the blood that was on her hands from shattering his nose. She then went to her computer to plan her strike. Siobhan took Aengus' car into Jedburgh. It was far less conspicuous than her 2011 Ford Mustang. She knew the area well, it was a less desirable area of the city and she was sure to park down the block. She needed to do some reconnaissance first, in any case.

Alysia regained consciousness and found herself chained to a chair, devoid of all her weapons, body armour, and all her clothes but her underwear. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the chair and a rough leather strap had bound her head to the chair back. She could barely see, either they had removed her contact lenses, or they had fallen out from the blow to the head. Her torso was covered in dark bruises where the bullets had slammed into her vest at semi-close range. Going by the pain she was in to breathe, at least a couple of ribs were cracked. She had an excruciating headache and going by the fog in her brain, a concussion. She could feel the blood from her head wound trickling down the back of her neck.

Her left arm and leg were a mess of bruises, scrapes, and lacerations from the frag grenade. She looked around the room as best she could with her head immobilised. She could make out the vague shape of the door, a shuttered window, and a metal chair. There was nothing else and the blood pounding in her ears prevented her from hearing too much else. She could feel the tightness of her restraints and knew there would be no wriggling out of them. No, there would clearly be no escape. At least Siobhan was safe. They had taken Alysia, as she had planned but she had not expected them to be quite so thorough in restraining her.

The floor felt like concrete and the cold had well and truly seeped into her bare skin. She heard the creak of a hinge and rolled her eyes towards the sound. She could make out the shape of a person, a man by the heavy footfalls and the build. She heard the chair scrape as it moved back and turned around. Her interrogator sat on it backwards and rested his heavily muscled, hairy forearms on the chairback. She had decided, in her few minutes of consciousness, that she would play herself off as a mercenary. She called to mind the most uncultivated Yorkshire accent, ready for when the questions began.

"Who are you?" the heavily accented, baritone voice asked and Alysia stayed silent. She would not be forthcoming with any information, even false, if she could help it. She could barely follow the big man as he stood up and leaned in close to Alysia's ear. "This can be easy or painful. The choice is yours."

Alysia laughed drily, "the quicker I tell you anything, of which I know nothing, the quicker I die. No, just bring the pain if you would?" The big man growled and brought out a large bottle of vodka and a packet of salt. Alysia forced herself to be devoid of a reaction. Oh, this was going to hurt like hell. "we are very lucky. You have so many injuries already. We won't need to cut up that pretty skin any more, no?"

The big man poured the vodka down Alysia's lacerated arm. Alysia's face paled and she clenched her jaw and fists against the burning pain in her open wounds. Then the salt came and Alysia mentally cursed as she could not keep from screaming. The salt intensified the white hot burning in her myriad of wounds. "You asked for pain, no? Let us try this again. Why were you at Ferniehirst Castle?" Alysia took in pained deep breaths as she tried to command her heart to slow down and to swallow down the pain. "I I was hired as a protection detail" she panted hoarsely. The big man nodded. "Good, good. Now back to my first question. Who are you?" Alysia gritted her teeth and called up a ball of bloody saliva and spat it at her captor.

The Russian growled and wiped away the bloody spit with a handkerchief and then poured the other bottle of vodka down Alysia's wounded leg and without pause, roughly rubbed the salt into the open wounds. He did not stop there, instead he released her head and poured vodka and salt into Alysia's scalp wound. Alysia's screams echoed off the brick walls as waves of white hot pain searched through her body before oblivion finally took her.

Alysia awoke, choking and spluttering from being dunked in a bucket of water. Alysia coughed up the water in her lungs and heaped in deep breaths of air before she was once again forced into the icy cold water. She held her breath as long as she could, until her lungs were burning and she saw stars. Then her head was yanked roughly back out of the water, the quick movement bringing bile into her mouth. She swallowed it down but did not manage a breath before her head was once again held under the water.

Alysia had been captured and tortured before, but she was usually in better shape. This situation was less than ideal. Sleep deprived, concussed, in shock, suffering from hypothermia, cracked ribs, and a myriad of open wounds. She was disgusted and dismayed she would not be able to hold out much longer. She may not tell the truth, she would die first. And that was exactly what she was worried about.

Siobhan parked two blocks away and walked through the neighbourhood. To any onlooker, she looked as though out for a stroll. She walked every piece of pavement between her car and where Alysia was being held. She plotted escape routes and then made her way back to her starting position. She needed eyes and there was a two storey abandoned apartment complex that would do the job nicely. As much as she would like to, she couldn't snipe the Russians. There were too many, and taking out the perimeter guards would just provoke them to kill Al.

Siobhan peered through the ACOG night vision scope and counted the Russians manning the perimeter. They were thorough, well-trained, and clearly not about to relax their guard. She would need to take out the perimeter sentries quickly, without them being alerted. She needed to start from the roof, that way she could eliminate the ground forces from above.

Siobhan rifled through the trunk of Aengus' car and smiled. Of course! Tomorrow was his wing suit lesson and the car was already packed. Siobhan grabbed her weapons and the package that contained the batwing suit. She donned the suit and made her way to the building adjacent to where Alysia was being held. She made sure no one was looking her way before leaping off the side of the building and gliding to the roof. Siobhan growled when the breeze dropped and in even that small distance she began to plummet. Glad of the gloves she was wearing, she landed at the building at shoulder height. Siobhan grabbed the ledge and watched until the sentries had once again turned their backs. Pistol in hand, she shot each sentry at close range so she could catch the bodies before they dropped. She did not want the distinct thud of a corpse hitting the ground to alert anyone. She took a radio off the last sentry and took out her G36C.

Siobhan climbed atop an access hatch to give herself a clear line of sight on all four ground sentries. Four shots silenced to the sound of a spit, had four Russians falling dead where they were standing. She knew she did not have long. Either the sentries would be due for a changeover, or they would need to report in. Siobhan sprinted at a crouch to the door. From here on in, it would get dicey. She had no idea how many were inside, or if she had somehow alerted them. It was only a 2 storey building, but Siobhan was surprised to find the top floor empty. The only door, the one she had entered through, was accessible from the outside. She locked it and put a chair under it before cautiously making her way downstairs. There were two in what appeared to be a living room and Siobhan was able to take them down from the bottom of the stairs. Clearly they did not expect an attack from above. The kitchen and dining room were both open plan off the living room and all were empty. That just left the bedrooms. Two open doors, one closed.

Siobhan quickly cleared the two rooms with the open doors and then out on a breaching charge on the closed. It would be the quickest way to take anyone holding Al before they could kill her. Siobhan stood beside the door, looking away as she pressed the detonator. The door exploded at the hinges and fell inwards. In time with the door's fall, Siobhan rolled towards the entry way and fired at anyone moving. The first to drop was the man nearest Al. To Siobhan, he was her greatest threat, next was the man charging her. It took three bullets to bring him down.

Before the smoke had even dissipated from the controlled blast, Siobhan had cleared the room. Alysia couldn't move. She was barely holding herself out of the bucket of water on her lap. Siobhan made sure both men were dead and then she turned her attention to Al. Siobhan took away the bucket and untied Alysia's ankles and wrists. Alysia slumped into the chair, her lips blue and her battered body trembling from the cold. Siobhan cursed softly in Gaelic and searched the room for Alysia's things.

Alysia was barely conscious as Siobhan dressed her. She tucked Alysia's weapons into her pockets and then looked around. Alysia had fallen unconscious and there was no was Siobhan could carry her. She couldn't risk calling anyone, or leaving Al. Siobhan stood for a second to think and then she grinned. She ran back into the first bedroom. She was right; there was a computer chair in there. She wheeled it back into the room and awkwardly lifted the unconscious Alysia into the chair. She then pushed her to where Aengus' car was waiting.

Alysia woke in a small, clean room that reeked of ammonia. It's too sterile for heaven she thought to herself. She could feel the weight of a great deal of blankets and the whole left side of her body felt like it was on fire. She heard movement at her side but instinct kept her remaining still, eyes closed. "I know you're awake Al, your heart rate increased. It's okay. You're safe. You're at Firniehirst Castle."

Alysia slowly opened her eyes and grimaced. Apart from everything being so bright, the pain that shot through her head was a reminder that her concussion would not be ignored. "How did I get here?" Alysia croaked out. Siobhan picked up the cup and held the straw to Alysia's lips. "I picked you up from your little party with the Russians. Do you remember that?" Alysia gave Siobhan a pained, dry smile. "A little hard to forget, I should think."

Alysia gradually stopped squinting as her eyes adjusted to consciousness. "How long have I been out?" Siobhan set the plastic cup within Al's reach and sat in the armchair beside her bed. "3 days, we had to put you in an induced coma. Your body had gone into severe shock, among your other wounds. Your concussion has mostly gone. Your ribs are healing as well as can be expected. The only hiccup to your recovery will be your shrapnel wounds. They took a fair battering." Alysia tried to sit up but the pain coursing through her, despite the medications, stilled her. "Take it easy, Al. You will need physical therapy so scar tissue doesn't build up and make you lose movement in your left arm and leg. Of course you're in no shape to start that now. Your core temperature has come back up so you don't have to worry about hypothermia."

Alysia took all this in silently. After a few moments of mulling over Siobhan's diagnosis Alysia asked, "The Russians?" She slowly tilted her head to where Siobhan was sitting. "All dead, except their leader and 2IC. I have Aengus running down leads on them now. We won't have to worry about them or Rheinmetall soon enough." Alysia nodded almost imperceptively, "I thought I was dead. Thank you."

Siobhan leaned forward and took hold of Alysia's undamaged right hand. "It was the least I could do, Al. I know what you did, thank you." Alysia smiled softly and lightly held Siobhan's hand. "Nice set up you have here. Where did you get all the equipment?" "My butler, Sebastian, is ex MI5. He knew someone he could get all this from, and that could also take care of you. He also left the number of a physiotherapist who won't ask questions. The doctor said he would be back today. I thought you would prefer to wake to a friendly face and not some strange quack poking and prodding you."

Alysia nodded and gave Siobhan's hand a squeeze. "I appreciate it. How long does he think I need to stay here?" Siobhan laughed softly, but it did not hide the concern etched in her brow. "Can't wait to escape? Surely my hospitality isn't that bad?" Alysia chuckled and then coughed breathlessly. "Oww. Don't make me laugh. I just don't want to outstay my welcome." Siobhan gave Alysia's hand another squeeze. "There is no danger of that. Just get better". Alysia nodded and rested her head back on the pillow, exhaustion coming over her and sending her to sleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Sweat was pouring down Alysia's face and her eyes were pinched in pain as she simultaneously lifted both leg and arm weights. It had been 3 months since her torture and still her movement was restricted on her left side. Her reflex times were slower too, and she didn't need to be told that could be the difference between life and death. It was driving her mad. She was doing double the workouts on double the weights. She pushed beyond her pain threshold twice a day in an attempt to bring these cursed limbs under her command.

Siobhan had stopped in every couple of weeks, checking on Alysia's progress. Alysia's foul mood kept the visits short, but could not dampen he friendship that had sprouted up from the battle. The Director had been pressuring her to return to HQ. Though she was clearly unfit for active duty, they wanted her to help fill the void left by Siobhan's attempted killers. Alysia refused to go. IT would be admitting defeat. If she took the IT assignment, she knew she would never return to Operations status again. One more set to go she thought to herself, grunting at the strain.

Siobhan had managed to keep the assault on her castle from the staff. Sebastian and Aengus had disposed of the bodies and cleaned up the bullets. Sebastian's doctor friend had arrived via the tunnel entrance, so none had known of Alysia's presence there for the two weeks she stayed to recover.

Alysia's obvious sacrifice in the battle had been the cause of many nights of deep thinking for Siobhan. To say she was confused about her feelings for the spy would be a gross understatement of facts. Over the days of Alysia's forced coma, Siobhan had barely left her bedside. Sebastian had had to go so far as to say Siobhan herself was ill. When Alysia finally awoke, Siobhan had spent no less time in the dungeon. She discussed the news, weather, politics and world economy with Alysia. They chatted about missions, and they played countless games of chess, scrabble, and other board games.

When Alysia returned to her mansion, still more than a little worse for wear, Siobhan found herself lost. Sebastian said nothing, but watched her like a hawk. After a week of Siobhan's listlessness, he instructed her to cross the border and visit Alysia. Though Siobhan resisted for a week, she made the inevitable trip; and continued to do so at exactly the same time, on the same day, every fortnight.

Thoughts of confusing Alysia about her intentions never crossed her Siobhan's mind. She just wanted to see her again, just to make sure she's okay she told herself. Alysia's mood was sour indeed at her lack of progress at physiotherapy. It took all of two sessions for Alysia to fire the poor man and then take on the job herself. Siobhan saw that as an even greater reason to visit. She knew that there was a high chance that Al was overdoing it and she wanted to make sure she didn't damage herself. Well that's the story she told herself, and it worked – for the most part.

Without fail, Alysia was dripping with sweat and breathless every time Siobhan visited. It was as though the other woman was provoking her with her glistening skin before disappearing for a quick shower. She would return a few minutes later, skin still glistening and fresh clothes clinging to Alysia's body still wet from the shower. Every time, Siobhan's eyes would roam over Alysia's body, lingering on Alysia's stiff nipples pressing against the cotton of her tank top. It was only a moment before Siobhan regained control, but she was powerless to stop it from happening.

To think that Alysia didn't notice was foolish. The woman saw everything. Siobhan even suspected it was the reason Alysia was sure to repeat it every fortnight for Siobhan's visit. They only mentioned it once, when Siobhan joked about Alysia needing a towel. When Alysia's reply was to offer to peel off her shirt to use it as a towel, Siobhan was sure to never bring it up again.

Alysia put down her weights and jumped on the treadmill. She ran five miles and then slowed it down. She kept up a pace that kept her sweating but barely upped her heart rate. As if possessing some sixth sense, Alysia's staff were never around for Siobhan's visits. Alysia recognised the beat of the doorknock and grabbed the towel off the treadmill. She wiped her face dry as she crossed to the door and pulled it open. "Hi Siobhan, what a pleasant surprise. Please do come in",  
she greeted, stepping aside but forcing the other woman to brush past her to enter.

Siobhan tried to slip past Alysia without touching her, but it wasn't possible. Alysia rolled off the doorframe and followed Siobhan through to the parlour. "Dinna tell me that after three months me visits are still a surprise?" Siobhan asked as she warmed her back by the fireplace. Alysia stood beside Siobhan, the glow of the fire making the sheen of sweat covering Alysia's body shimmer and shine. "Not at all, it's just the form of greeting one gives. It is also slightly humorous since you never tell me you are coming. Will you at least stay for dinner tonight? I can make some tea in the meantime?"

Siobhan waved off Alysia's formalities. "I'll make the tea. You get cleaned up. I'll stay for dinner on one condition – that you dress appropriately". Alysia smiled, a rare occurrence since her capture and torture. She gave Siobhan a deep, courtly curtsey, "of course milady". Another small flash of a smile and Alysia left to shower. Siobhan made her way to the pot, already filled with water and hung it from the rod over the fire. She knew it would not take long to boil, and Al was usually returned from her shower by the time the tea brewed.

Alysia jumped into the steaming hot water and scrubbed herself clean. She was out in record time and went instantly to her long walk-in wardrobe. Dress appropriately alright. I'll show you, Lady of the Castle she thought to herself. She pulled on satin lingerie, not that she expected Siobhan to see it, and secured it with a garter and belt.

Next, she pulled on an exquisite, long sleeved ball gown. It was a rich, Irish green, with golden Celtic knot work embroidery. The bodice was a corset, the knot work accentuating the plunging V-neck. The cuffs came to a point in the middle of the back of the hand, and the dress flowed from the hips. What looked like golden vines trailed across the skirt.

Alysia put on matching earrings, a simple gold Celtic necklace, matching slippers, and teased her hair into a medieval-esque court hairdo. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs to re-join Siobhan in the parlour.

Alysia had been gone longer than usual, and after the tea brewed, Siobhan kept it over the edge of the fireplace, ready for when Alysia returned. Siobhan heard movement in the hallway and turned toward the door. Her eyes widened at Alysia's courtly attire and her regal bearing which would have easily marked her as a noble or queen in days long past. "Dinner will be served in the sitting room at 7pm if that is amenable? She asked as she checked the tray to make sure there was fresh sugar and shortbreads.

Siobhan floundered for a few seconds before replying. "Aye of course. The tea is ready." Alysia poured the milk into Siobhan's cup after Siobhan poured their tea. And awkward silence stretched between them before Siobhan spoke. "I feel underdressed now, I didnae expect you to dress quite so…. regally." Alysia chuckled softly. The slow hunt she thought to herself. She had read it in some vampire novel where the vampire would slowly seduce her intended lover/blood partner for years, doing subtle things to lay claim and sew the bonds of friendship – with the hidden agenda of something more. Her own pursuit of Siobhan had brought the particular technique to mind.

"Well you asked me to dress appropriately, and you do own a castle… and this is an old noble's home", Alysia said, curled around her cup of tea. Siobhan smiled wickedly, "and lets not forget your own noble titles, Al. It wasnae that hard to find out that you're a Baroness, ad not without influence on Downing Street".

Alysia gave a non-committal shrug and asked "so do you regularly check the backgrounds of your friends, or am I an exception to that?" Siobhan quirked her eyebrow. "Friends. Is that what we are?" Alysia smiled and set down her cup. "Friends. Colleagues. Partners, if you will. Would you not describe us thus?" Siobhan shifted uncomfortably. This was cutting too close to the confusion she felt over this issue and she had not expected to discuss it. "I hadnae thought to… define the exact nature of our… relationship…" Alysia held up her hand to quiet Siobhan's hesitation and avoidance of her seemingly innocent question.

"It is no matter. We shall adjourn to the sitting room. My staff have laid out a feast in your honour and have even decanted a bottle of 150 year old Scotch. I would highly value your opinion of it's quality." Siobhan dipped her head in acknowledgement and followed Alysia as she glided down the hallway to the sitting room. There was a soft glow from the fireplace, and candlelight and soft jazz filtered through the room. The walls were covered in bookshelves. Two armchairs had been places around a beautifully set table.

No staff were to be seen. The decanted Scotch sat on a silver tray with two tumblers and a small ice bucket. The food, all three courses, had been placed on the table in the applicable warmers. Alysia had spared no expense with her warmers – they kept the food as fresh as if they were just cooked, and they were temperature controlled. Alysia did not hesitate; she pulled out a chair for Siobhan and scooted it in when she sat. She then poured them both a dram of whiskey before sitting.

Siobhan unfolded her linen napkin as Alysia served up their entrée. Pan seared scallops with a tomato bacon relish, en croute. "Do you usually dine so lavishly?" Siobhan asked after her first scallop. Alysia shook her head. "Not at all. Usually we have traditional meals. We eat family style, in the dining room. I will not tolerate the staff needing servant's quarters for their meals." Siobhan smiled and nodded. "Aye, it is the same at Firniehirst. I dinna want the staff to think me pretentious. We all eat family style too. But then, they have served me family for a lifetime, so they belong there as much as I."

Alysia cleared their plates to the waiting trolley and began serving their main course – silver service style. Scottish salmon, neeps and tatties, sautéed and seasoned asparagus, carrot, broccolini, and cauliflower; with a white wine cream sauce. "So why so much extravagance tonight?" Alysia sat their plates down and resumed her seat, the decanter now on the table between them. "You have been coming here, like clockwork, since the doctor allowed me to return home. Other than tea, you never allow refreshments, nor will you stay for a meal. I organised 'such extravagance' as you called it, whenever I have guests. Tonight has been the first night you've chosen to partake." Siobhan raised her eyebrow in surprise, "you're telling me you have a feast like this prepared every time I'm here?"

Alysia gave Siobhan a sheepish smile around a mouthful of salmon. "I never wanted you to feel obligated to stay. Are you glad you did?" Alysia asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin and sipping her whiskey. Siobhan laughed softly, "I'd call you sneaky but that's a wee bit redundant considering our professions. Aye,I am glad I stayed. You're in a much better mood than you have been on my previous visits."

Alysia had the good grace to look ashamed. "My recovery has been too long. Still I am not fully recovered and I cannot bear another month of inactive duty. I was not born to work a desk, but that looks exactly what I will be relegated to if I don't pass my physical soon." Siobhan gave Alysia a concerned look. "Your mother would truly re-ass you to IT?" Alysia gave Siobhan a grim smile, "she is not exactly the maternal type. I am a liability and an expense sitting here. She sees my slow recovery as nothing more than laziness."

Siobhan leaned forward and patted Alysia's hand reassuringly, "you've come an amazingly long way in the last three months, Al. A lot of agents would not have survived that intact, let alone worked so hard to keep movement in those areas. You are anything but lazy." Alysia smiled softly and placed her hand over Siobhan's. She fully expected Siobhan to remove her hand but it didn't happen. Alysia could not deny the night had a definite 'date' feel to it, but if Siobhan didn't mention it, then she wasn't about to bring it to her attention.

Siobhan removed her hand a few minutes later, and Alysia thought she sensed some reluctance but put it down to her own imagination. They continued eating in companionable silence. The conversation picked up again over dessert. Alysia completely cleared the table after dessert and set up the chess board. "Fancy a game, or would you prefer a walk? The evening is quite pleasant." Siobhan stood and stretched. "Maybe a walk and then a game to warm back up?"

Alysia gave Siobhan a short curtsey and then lead them outside. They had not gone far before Al started favouring her left leg. Siobhan instantly picked up on Al's discomfort. "Would you like to rest a moment? Should we turn back?" Siobhan had managed to keep some of the concern out of her voice. She knew that Al would not tolerate coddling. Al waved off Siobhan's concern, "no, no. I'm alright. I just overdid it today. It'll be okay." Siobhan gave Al a sceptical look but kept walking, slowing their already leisurely pace.

They wandered the smaller path, over the pond's bridge and back to the mansion. Alysia's limp had gotten noticeably worse and Siobhan sat Al down the moment they returned to the sitting room. "You've not let me really look at all. Despite your progress, I'm going to check you out myself, now. No arguments." Al grimaced as she sat in her chair. She knew better than to voice any arguments when Siobhan was in nurse mode.

Siobhan refused to analyse her motives. It would only lead to further confusion. Siobhan lifted up the dress enough to expose Al's left leg. She was surprised to see Al wearing stockings. It was not something she would ever have imagined Al choosing to wear at home. She did not notice that Al had gone very still, barely even daring to breathe.

Siobhan's hand softly travelled up Al's leg, hesitating at the garter belt holding up Al's stockings. Siobhan's heart began beating faster but she did not stop to think why. Siobhan deftly unhooked the clips on Al's garter belt and then slowly rolled the stockings down her leg. She could feel the roughness of the fresh scars as her hands slid down Al's leg.

As Al's pale leg was exposed, she finally remembered that she should be breathing, and it came swiftly. Goosepimples spread over her leg in wake of Siobhan's fingers and she could barely suppress a shiver at Siobhan's gentle touch. Siobhan's breathing quickened also, with each inch of Al's leg was revealed to her. Siobhan leaned in closer, inspecting the myriad of fresh, pink shrapnel scars that marred the outside of Al's left leg. She gently probed and explored the scars, each and every one, following them right up to where Al's garter belt hindered further exploration.

Siobhan's fingers lingered on Al's thigh and she found her mouth suddenly very dry. She dared not speak. She did not want to break the spell they were both under. The dynamics had shifted between them and she was still unsure whether or not Siobhan was ready for it. For them. Siobhan's hand made it back down Al's leg and reached for the stocking at her ankle. "Leave it". Her voice sounded as though it was far away and there was no hiding the seductive huskiness it had come out as.

Siobhan's hand halted at Al's ankles and she turned her face up to Al. Al's heart stopped for a few beats. The image before her was breathtakingly sexy. Siobhan. On her knees. Hands resting on Al's seductively exposed leg. Looking up at her expectantly. Alysia could not find her words, so she reached down to Si's hand and gently pulled her up to her seat. An awkward silence followed for a few moments before Al recalled her manners. "So… umm… chess?" she asked, her voice still slightly husky. But damn that woman was sex on a stick, and doesn't know it… and that just adds to her overall sexiness she thought to herself. Siobhan smiled and helped to set up the chess board. "Would you like some tea, or perhaps some more of that Scotch?"

"The scotch sounds good. I think something a wee bit stronger is called for." Al slid off the chair and set the decanter between them after pouring them both a dram. They chatted comfortably over the chess board for three games. Siobhan was the victor, 2-1 and the decanter was almost empty.

"I should go" Siobhan said as she stood and Al joined her. "I'll not have it. It's the wee hours of the morning and you've had half a bottle of scotch. One of the guest rooms is made up and there will be no arguments." Siobhan opened her mouth to argue but Al's finger was suddenly pressed lightly to her lips. When did she move so close Siobhan thought to herself. "I said 'no arguments'" Al all but whispered and then she stepped away and showed Siobhan to her room.

Alysia went next door to the master bedroom and stepped out of her dress. She pulled on an oversize T-shirt of two teddy bears – one sitting down peaceably and the other standing behind it holding a pillow, with a thought bubble of the sitting teddy dead. She went into the ensuite and cleaned her teeth. Siobhan walked around her spacious bedroom and smiled at the package on the bed. Everything needed for an unexpected stay. Hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, shampoo and conditioner, soap, towels, and pyjamas. Siobhan was a bit surprised to see they were almost all her favourite brands. The pyjamas were even plaid, if not her clan tartan. Siobhan changed into the jammies and cleaned her teeth.

Unbeknownst to the other, both Siobhan and Alysia were pacing their bedroom floors. At the same time as Al reached out for her doorhandle to go to Siobhan, Siobhan had crossed the hallway and reached out for Al's bedroom door handle. They froze there, hands hovering above the handles before both turned and rested their backs against the door and took a few measured breaths. Then simultaneously they stepped away from the door and went to their respective beds.

Al lay awake staring at the ceiling as the night's events rolled through her mind. Something had changed with Siobhan and it had shifted the balance between them. She hadn't been flirtatious really, but she had been more… more what? Open? Friendly? Warm? And her hesitation over Al's innocently phrased question had her thinking as well. Alysia sighed. Now they were in unchartered waters without sat nav. All the gadgets in the world couldn't help her now. Alysia threw off the covers in frustration. Just what had she planned on doing when she went to the door? Siobhan certainly had not given that many indications that she wanted what Alysia did, despite the seductive touching. Alysia let out her deep breath slowly and curled around a pillow. Siobhan had never felt so unattainable, and yet so close.

Siobhan closed her bedroom door and sighed. Just what had gotten into her? Had she been the victim of a body swap and not known it yet? Just what had she been playing at tonight? She was not usually so handsy. She could not escape the thought that tonight had been frighteningly close to a date. It had also been one of the best nights she had had in a long time. Siobhan took a long time to sleep, her mind was in turmoil. She did not want to admit to herself why she made the fortnightly pilgrimage to London. Nor did she want to admit just how good she felt being around Al, despite the foul moods of late. Siobhan shifted in the bed. Al had definitely not been in a foul mood tonight. No, this was a new and dangerous Al. One that was sneakily seductive. Siobhan shut her eyes hard, as if to squash the thoughts. No she would not go there. She would not even think of there. She was drunk, yes it was the scotch, that's all.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 18

Alysia woke early and sent the staff off to other duties so she could fix Siobhan's breakfast for herself. She was looking forward to it, but was also dreading the awkwardness that dawn was sure to bring.

Siobhan was woken by the subtle yet inviting smell of her favourite breakfast [research Scottish breakfasts]. She washed, dressed, and then padded silently downstairs in stockinged feet to the source of the wonderful aromas – Alysia's kitchen.

Alysia did not give any sign that she sensed Siobhan's presence, wanting to know just how long the Scottish woman would watch before announcing her presence. Alysia had to fight to keep from turning around or tensing as Siobhan's gaze caused goosepimples to form and the air between them to thicken.

Siobhan leaned against the kitchen doorframe, content to watch Alysia in her natural habitat as it were. Alysia was hypnotic in her movements as she brewed tea, chopped, mixed, and cleaned. All sense of time was lost as Siobhan's eyes followed every casually graceful move Alysia made.

Alysia kept finding things to do, amazed that Siobhan still had not announced her presence. Alysia tipped the mix into the pan to cook, and as Alysia stirred, Siobhan made a scuffling noise and wandered into the kitchen as if she had just arrived.

"Sleep well?" Alysia asked with a small smile as she stirred the mix in a figure-8 motion. Siobhan poured out the English Breakfast tea and added milk and honey, as was her liking. "Very well, thank you for the impromptu room."

Alysia stepped from the stove and took the cup of strong black English Breakfast tea; "You're welcome Siobhan. I apologise if I was inappropriate at any time and ruined your evening." Siobhan waved her hand in dismissal and played with the spatula, "no… not at all. The evening was quite enjoyable in fact."

Alysia did not try and remove the spatula from Siobhan's possession, instead, flipping the frypan expertly to keep the ingredients from sticking and burning. "The chess was one of the best games I've had in recent times. You're quite the challenge", Alysia said with a smirk, more depth of meaning behind her words than there first appears.

Siobhan set the table as Alysia finished cooking and served up their plates in comfortable silence. "I thought you had staff to tend these menial tasks?" Siobhan asked as Alysia added cracked pepper to her meal. "Well I do like to do things for myself as well. Cooking is cathartic. And I would prefer not to have them hovering when I have company present." Alysia didn't meet Siobhan's eyes at her last words, hoping she didn't come across as too forward. That's a laugh she thought, if I was any less forward, I would be going backward!

They chatted idly about Alysia's progress and how she might overcome her injuries in time for her impending performance review. Alysia inhaled deeply of her richly aromatic English Breakfast tea, untainted by sweetener, nor milk. "I just need to push myself harder. I was a fool to get caught, and a fool I shall forever be if I do not pass this review". Siobhan glared, "you intentionally got yourself captured so that I would not. That is not foolish, unconventional maybe, but not foolish."

Alysia shook her head definitely, "no. I let my emotions take hold and chose that option because of a personal…weakness. I do not wish to take the decision back, but maybe if I had been a bit more objective, I would have seen another way out."

Siobhan shook her head, "bollocks. The only other way out would have been to let them take me… or kill Aengus – you know it."

Alysia sighed and sipped her tea, the warmth washing through her and calming her mind. "Maybe so, but my emotions blinded me to looking for alternatives." Siobhan shook her head again, "we cannot think any more about what could have been. We cannot change it now… we just have to deal with the fallout of this the best we can."

Alysia nodded and nibbled her breakfast, finishing and pouring them both another cup of tea. "That is true, but you need only deal with my grumpiness… I have my career now on the line… and I do not know what I will do with myself if I am desk ridden." Siobhan sighed, "I can see I am not going to change your mind… but I cannae say I would be any different if it were my career on the line… come to think of it, it was, and you saved my hide."

Alysia waved off Siobhan's compliment. "I could not leave you at the mercy of those prats, could I?" Siobhan laughed wryly, "No, I suppose not. So where do we go from here?" a lot of weight behind her words. "We keep going how we always go. You enjoy your vacation and I will keep up with my rehabilitation, and pray to the Goddess that I pass the physical."

Siobhan nodded her head definitetly, "there is nothing else we can do. At least you took care of the mole. Is there anything I can do to aid in your recovery?" Alysia laughed drily, the bitterness over her situation clear in her voice, "get rid of my scar tissue and give me full mobility back?" Siobhan leaned forward and patted Alysia's scarred [left?] hand. "I would if only I could. What I can do is work out with you and make sure you don't do yourself more damage… in other words, be your friend."

Alysia found the daily workout hell, but that was somehow mollified by Siobhan's presence for their sessions. As though Siobhan's mere presence was a balm to her injuries, Alysia began to regain more movement in her scarred limbs and her reaction times quickened.

After Alysia's initial recovery boost, Siobhan decided they would increase to two workouts a day, with a lunch break between. The mutual respect and friendship grew and Alysia fell even deeper in love with her Scottish spook. Siobhan was firmly in denial. The quickening of her heart and the flutter in her stomach she always reasoned away to other things – both logical and illogical. She could sense a change in Alysia that went beyond the mere improvement in her mobility but could not believe it was in any way attributed to her. The softening of Alysia's usually acerbic tongue and her willingness to speak more openly about her origins was something Siobhan attributed to nothing more than their friendship.

Alysia was always exhausted by the time Siobhan returned home. She would take a long bath, eat, and then fall into bed, ready for another punishing workout. There was no room for setback or failure. Alysia refused to let all her hard work in the most challenging job she could find, turn to nothing because of scar tissue.

As challenging as an international spy was, it didn't tick all her boxes for mental stimulus. Her need to unleash her creativity was growing, along with her impatience that she lacked the fine motor skills that was required. Alysia rose early the next morning and sat herself behind her [cello?]. She took a deep breath and drew the bow across the strings. The music that flowed from the instrument was raw and Alysia closed her eyes. She let all thought flee in the wake of the haunting tune. Enraptured by the much needed release, Alysia lost track of all time as she love, her pain, and her fears tore themselves from the instrument as though desperate to get out. Tears dripped from Alysia's closed eyes as she played more and more furiously.

Siobhan had let herself in quietly, drawn by the powerful, haunting sound coming from within. The raw, passionate melody seeped through her pores and lodged deep within her soul, tears of her own loves and losses rising with the crescendo. Alysia put her bow down gently, her eyes still closed; not wanting to let go of the music just yet. It took Siobhan a few seconds to come to her senses and she softly brushed her tears away and crossed silently to where Alysia was sitting, bowed over her cello.

Siobhan leaned forward and brushed Alysia's tears away with a feather-light, tender touch. Alysia's breath halted as she leaned into Siobhan's hand, which was now cupping her jaw. Alysia opened her shining grey-blue eyes hesitantly, not wanting to break the spell cast by her music. Siobhan's own breath halted as Alysia's powerful gaze pinned her and stirred something deep within. Alysia brought her hand up slowly, not wanting to spook Siobhan, holding Siobhan's hand to Alysia's face, their gazes never wavering. Alysia let out a shaky breath as she gently pulled Siobhan down to her.

Alysia traced the line of moisture Siobhan's tears had left on her cheeks and ever so slowly, leaned forward to kiss away the salty line of Siobhan's tears. Siobhan did not know what had come over her. The beauty of Alysia's song and the spike of arousal at Alysia's piercing gaze kept her still as Alysia pulled her down and kissed the tracks of her tears. A soft sigh slid from Siobhan's throat and she drew a ragged breath, her burning lungs reminding her of their much needed function.

Alysia traced soft kisses down Siobhan's other cheek, ending at the corner of her mouth. Though the desire to kiss Siobhan's lips burned brighter than the sun, Alysia resisted. She leaned up and kissed Siobhan softly on the forehead as she stood, drawing Siobhan to her feet at the same time. Siobhan and Alysia both blinked hard and took deep breaths as though to clear their heads of the last vestiges of the spell that had held them both captive. Alysia cleared her throat before trying to speak, but still it came out in a low, husky, seductive tone. "Maybe we could skip the morning workout and have an early lunch?"

Siobhan nodded and led the way to the kitchen to discover lunch already waiting for them. Quiche and salad was served on two plates, along with a fresh pot of tea, and they took their plates out to the veranda. "When did you learn to play the cello?" Siobhan asked as she cut her first bite. Alysia shrugged dismissively, "in my teens. It was my creative outlet against my controlling, overbearing mother." Siobhan graced Alysia with a soft smile, "well you play beautifully, what composition was it; I did not recognise it?" Alysia nibbled her quiche and salad, "there was no composition, I just let the music go where it wanted."

"It was beautiful and powerful; would you play for me again sometime?" Alysia finished her mouthful, "it would be my pleasure. The cello, or would you prefer some other instrument?" Siobhan shrugged, "whatever you'd like to play on whatever instrument is fine." Alysia smiled, "maybe we could end each week with dinner, and I could play something for you?" Siobhan smiled, unwilling to admit to herself just why she liked Alysia's suggestion so much.

They finished their lunch and then by mutual agreement, began a fierce martial arts sparring mach. Alysia's reaction times were a shadow of what they once were and so she lost in spectacular fashion to Siobhan. Siobhan did not mention that Alysia was improving, instead focussing on blocks, parries, dodges, strikes and kicks as she had to work harder and harder to keep Alysia's blows from hitting their target. Alysia refused to let her defeats to Siobhan depress her. If she gave in to despair, she would never succeed in recovering what she had lost. No. She had to believe she was making progress and that she would regain her field operative status.

Fatigue was catching up to Alysia, both mental and physical and Siobhan managed to land a hard blow to Alysia's solar plexus. Alysia doubled over, struggling to breathe as Siobhan hovered over her worriedly. Alysia sucked in greedy breaths and waved off Siobhan's concern with a taped hand. "'mokay. Call it… a day.. though" she panted. Siobhan, only slightly out of breath, relaxed her fighting stance and both women made their way indoors to clean up. Alysia saw Siobhan to the door and then played back the recording of her cello playing. After the spell had broken once again, Alysia copied the file to a USB and placed it at hand's reach, ready to give to Siobhan in the morning.

Alysia knew that as much as she wanted to, she would not be able to push herself this far for much longer. The date of her physical was looming, however, and she still had a long way to go. She needed a break, a vacation, and world of politics permitting, she had every intention of taking that break just as soon as she passed her physical. And if she failed, she would be a lady of leisure, a thought that haunted her. Alysia had a long soak in the hot tub, accompanied by a mix of jazz and cello, and a bottle of red wine imported from Australia [research Seppelts]

The jazz, the warmth, and the now empty bottle of red wine almost lulled Alysia to sleep, but she dragged her heavy, relaxed body out of the hot tub and into bed. Her sleep was haunted by the aftermath of failing the physical, a dreary desk job, no challenge, and Siobhan even more out of her reach than ever before.

The day of Alysia's physical loomed scarily close – four days and Alysia was not certain she was prepared. You wanted a challenge, Al, you may have bitten off more than you can chew; here she thought to herself as she dragged her aching body from the bed and dressed for her workout with Siobhan.

They had backed off in intensity for Alysia's workouts, knowing she was close to her limit and not wanting to push her too far before the physical. Alysia was glad for the change in tempo but wished even more for the end of the week. Friday, she will have regained the rank of Field Operative, or she will have failed and tendered her resignation – as much as anyone can resign from the SIS. Alysia put on the pot for tea and prepared shortbread, honey, and milk on a tray and took them through to the parlour. The haunting tones of the cello recordings filled the dimly lit room. Alysia brought in the brewing tea and waited for Siobhan to let herself in.

Alysia had just finished preparing both their teas when she heard the front door close and Suibhan's familiar footfalls make their way to the parlour. By way of greeting, Alysia handed Siobhan a cup of tea, with milk and honey, just as she likes it, and Siobhan took a piece of shortbread as she sat down. "I know you are sick of me asking you this, but how are you?" Alysia leaned back in her chair and curled around her cup of unsweetened black tea. "Tired, aching, but come Friday, I will succeed or I will not. I am almost as prepared as I can be. It is out of my hands, and in the hands of the Division fitness testers."

Siobhan sipped her tea and dipped her shortbread in, "surely the Director will not allow you to fail?" Alysia laughed wryly and shook her head, "the Director is far from maternal. I have no doubt that I will face every single one of MI6's most stringent exercises, and if I do less than perfect, I will not be graded as successful."

Siobhan ate her tea-soaked shortbread and shook her head in disgust, "no one has ever been forced to complete every most difficult task, much less perfectly. Is she deliberately trying to set you up to fail?" Alysia graced Siobhan with a small smile, "on the contrary. She knows that at my best, I am capable of those tasks… so in her mind, to be fit for Ops, I must complete them again. No one could ever accuse her of favouritism if it becomes known that I am her daughter."

Siobhan set her tea on the table between them and leaned forward, her forearms on her knees. "We know what's expected of you physically, but have you given any thought to the mental trials you will be put through?" Alysia shrugged and put her tea back on the tray, "I have given some thought to it, but not even I have been subject to the full strength of MI6 Psych testing."

The day of Alysia's performance evaluation had finally arrived. Alysia rose early, barely having achieved a wink of sleep. She showered and dressed in her Saville Row grey pinstripe suit, blouse, vest, and jacket, her hair braided and then wound into a tight bun. She had switched out her glasses for contacts, not wanting to risk the glasses being taken from her, or broken during her trials.

She fixed her breakfast of tea, fruit salad, chopped fresh of course, with mixed berry yoghurt. Her tea was steeping in the pot atop the stove as she sat at the dining room table and distractedly at her breakfast. Dawn had only just broken as Alysia finished her tea, set her dishes in the sink and made her way to the garage to fire up her Aston Martin DB9.

She slid into the patent leather bucket seats and fired up the powerful engine. She drove the classic British car to the MI6 building on the Thames and took her designated space. First up was the psych eval. It surprised her since it would be more effective if she was already physically exhausted. Her physical was set for 1400. That gave the examiners 4 hours to do their worst.

[research pshych eval and psychological torture techniques and how Alysia would be afterwards and what shape she would be in for the physical. She will struggle to get through the physical tests and be mentally exhausted, overly paranoid and having flashbacks of capture and torture and phantom pains. Physical testing will need to be detailed – amphibious infil, plane infil – from movie SWAT, weapons, unarmed combat and general endurance]

Alysia dragged her exhausted and aching body back to her blue-silver Aston Martin DB9 and drove to her mansion. She was unsurprised to see Siobhan sitting on her doorstep. Siobhan stood up as she saw the car back into the converted stables, nervous tension in every line of her athletic body.

By the time Alysia staggered around to the front door, Siobhan was pacing impatiently, rolling a stiletto between her fingers in a habit borne of anxiety. "How did you go?" she asked of Alysia, her brogue almost impossible to understand. Alysia squared her shoulders, attempting to alleviate Siobhan's concerns, and failing completely. "Oh about as well as can be expected. They will file their report and I shall know in a week or so, I suppose", Alysia stated as nonchalantly as she could. The exhaustion of her trialling day had well and truly worked its way into her voice, however; and Siobhan was far from fooled.

Siobhan knew better than to show concern or to help the stubborn Brit inside. Instead, she followed her into the parlour, making sure [staff] put on a pot of tea and something sweet for them to eat. Alysia left Siobhan I the parlour and dragged her weary body up the stairs. She had a quick shower, letting the scalding hot water work its magic on her fatigued muscles. Alysia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool tiles, a repeat of the day's tests running through her head… interchanged with flashbacks of her capture at the hands of Siobhan's hunters. Alysia didn't want to leave the shower. She knew that as soon as she did, the muscles would tense back up and she would certainly look as haggard as she felt. She sighed and turned off the water, dried off, dressed and then joined Siobhan in the parlour.

Siobhan offered a small smile when Alysia returned, her skin flushed from the heat of the shower. She seemed to be carrying herself a little straighter and Siobhan hoped that the shower had washed away some of the exhaustion she knew Alysia would be feeling. Alysia eased herself into her usual seat and took the cup of tea Siobhan offered her. She took her customary deep breath of the brew, her eyebrow popping as she smelled the familiar scent of scotch mixed with the tea. She gave Siobhan a grateful smile and sipped the steaming liquid. Siobhan broke the silence, setting her tea down and leaning forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "What will you do until you receive their report?" Alysia walked around to the decanter of scotch and poured them both a dram. "There is no shortage of work that needs to be done around here, and some restocking, in light of our recent troubles, as well".

Siobhan took the glass of scotch and shook her head, "you need to rest up. The training regime you've been putting yourself through, coupled with today's exertions, you're exhausted; Al. You need to take some time to recharge the batteries, you have staff to take care of the house, and I have people that can do the restocking. You need to give yourself time to recover." Alysia was too tired to keep her anger from flaring, needing an outlet after having kept everything in check so forcefully all day, "who are you to tell me what I need to do! I wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't blown your cover". Alysia regretted the words the second they left their mouth, a spike of pain going through her heart at the hurt look on Siobhan's face. "It was a mistake to come here", Siobhan muttered and made a move to stand up. Alysia caught her hand, "Si, please. I was out of line. Stay?" Alysia hated the desperate note her voice had taken, but the desperate was just as clear in her touch and her eyes. Siobhan felt her anger starved as she caught a glimpse of the pain Alysia was working so hard to mask. She gave Alysia a small nod, "but we need to relax. No work, no spy business. A movie, some food, maybe a dram or two of scotch", she said sternly, making sure Alysia knew there would be no arguing. Alysia nodded and carried the decanter through to the living room, sending [staff] to prepare something to eat while Siobhan picked out some movies to keep them entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all folks. I know nothing was resolved, but like I said, I've decided not to continue on with the project. I would love your thoughts on it though. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. Where you think I was going with it, that kind of thing. I hoped you liked it (incomplete and rough as it was)


End file.
